A Light in the Dark
by Lyndsay Kaye
Summary: Hermione winds up on the doorstep of the most hated Professor at Hogwart's, and she has to save his life. Little did she know...the tables would turn and she would have to place her life in his hands.
1. The Beginning of a Long Journey

Chapter One – The Beginning of a Long Journey

For Hermione Granger, the sixth year at Hogwarts had been all too easy. The only thing that made it unbearable at some points, were Professor Severus Snape. Professor Snape had always doted upon his house, Slytherin and had taken to hating three particular things: Mudbloods, Gryffindors, and Insufferable Know-It-Alls. Putting all three of those together and you had Hermione Granger in a nutshell, so you can imagine how much Professor Snape and Hermione loathed each other.

In Hermione's first years at Hogwarts, she had been a very awkward, but nice looking girl. Her hair had been too bushy and frizzy, her teeth too big, and she hadn't dressed all that well either. However, once her sixth year at Hogwarts had approached, she had blossomed into a beautiful, vibrant young woman. She had sleek, curly brown hair, bright sparkling eyes, she had carried herself more confidently, and looked very much like a woman.

Harry and Ron were Hermione's best friends who never really looked at her in the way of her being a beautiful young lady. However, many of the other boys at Hogwarts took a liking to Hermione's maturation, but she held off on boys and worried that a relationship would interfere with her studies. (She had to begin preparing for N.E.W.T's after all!)

Throughout the first months of her 6th year at Hogwarts Snape had jumped at every chance to make a fool out of Hermione and to remind her how much he had really loathed her. She had knowingly put up with this since he had met her, but one day she just couldn't take it anymore. While preparing a potion for repairing a lost memory, Hermione had read the last part of the directions on the blackboard four times over until she finally raised her handwaving it in the air determined for Professor Snape to answer her.

"Yes Miss Granger? What is it this time?" Snape said sounding utterly annoyed.

"Professor, it seems to me that you have made a mistake in your directions. See I think you meant..." she started.

"I think you need to follow the directions given to you on the board and keep your know-it-all mouth shut before I take points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Am I right?" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, it's just that I believe you told us to add dog liver, when I remember reading it was _frog _liver to be added last." She added fearfully but proud.

"Well you are wrong!" Even with the tone of confidence in his voice, he knew he had made a mistake but was not about to admit it. He had a lot on his mind with the Order that he must have mistaken frog for dog. Still, he was not going to let that annoyingly thick Gryffindor show him up in his own class!

"I will not have you acting the teacher in my classroom Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor will be taken, mudblood." He said with a smirk.

Hermione stood up with rage. She knew Professor Snape hated her and Mudbloods in general, but Snape had never called a student of his a mudblood, at least not out loud. Not only was Hermione awestruck, but the rest of the class was as well.

"Professor! How could you? I will notify Dumbledore about this, mark my words!" she said.

"THAT IS ENOUGH GRANGER!" shouted Snape. "In my office now! The rest of you – class dismissed!" He added.

Harry and Ron hadn't the courage to ask how Hermione's meeting with Snape had gone the following evening. Whenever someone had mentioned Snape near her or even the subject of potions, Hermione would turn horribly red and drop whatever she was holding and storm out of the room. Catching on to her reaction, Harry and Ron suppressed every urge to mention Snape or anything related to him.

Hermione didn't talk much for a while. Many people commended Hermione on standing up to Snape, but nevertheless Hermione was not proud of what happened. Still, Hermione kept up on her Potions homework and did her work in class preparing every potion and antidote perfectly without speaking.

After some time had passed, Hermione was more easy-going and was starting to forget the whole incident. It wouldn't have affected her so gravely if it had come from Malfoy, whom called her a mudblood on several occasions, but coming from a figure of authority at Hogwarts, that was just too much for her to take in at the time. But she was calming down and enjoying her school year much more now.

However, one day in Potions class, they were preparing a rather difficult and complex potion, which was a rare one for healing severe poisonous snakebites. She had made her potion perfectly and was the only one in class to succeed in making it correctly. Snape knew that this potion was well beyond N.E.W.T level and was astounded she could concoct a complicated potion such as this one but didn't let himself show it. Professor Snape found himself thinking..._Even Dumbledore can't properly prepare this potion. I'm the only Wizard for miles around who has the ingredients and knowledge to make this. Granger though? She must be cheating! _

"Five points from Gryffindor for cheating Granger. I know you did it! No full grown Wizard except me in this country can make this potion!" Snape barked at her.

"But Professor, I did NOT cheat!" she shouted back, her face red with fury.

"I believe I have the authority in this class Granger, not you. A week's detention for shouting out during my class." He ordered loudly enough for the classes above his dungeon to hear.

Hermione thought it best not to say anything more. She suffered through her detentions and to Ron and Harry's surprise managed to always get her work done and keep her cool. Harry just guessed that Hermione was finally not letting Snape to get to her. This was somewhat true. For Hermione was trying her best to keep her mind on what might come up on her charms test the next day, which relaxed her while she was cleaning old, slimy vials in detention with Snape.

Christmas break approached and Hermione elected to stay at Hogwarts in order to spend more time with Harry and Ron. The first day of the break they spent celebrating together in the Gryffindor Common Room. Seamus and Dean had nicked several sweets from the school's kitchen and Colin Creevy had gotten some Butterbeers from Hogsmeade, which he smuggled in to the party. They were all having a wonderful time until...

The door of the common room slammed shut(?Are you sure it slammed shut?) and they all turned their heads and stopped what they were doing to see who in their right minds would spoil a celebration such as this. They all saw Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway. They had seriously thought they were done in for. However, Professor McGonagall weaved her way through several students and made her way to one particular person...Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger I'm afraid I will need to escort you to the Headmaster's office immediately. There is a situation in which we will need your help." She stated with a look of panic in her eyes.

"Of course Professor." She said without hesitation.

She had hardly ever seen McGonagall look so grave before.

"First you will need to pack a bag quickly Miss Granger. You won't be back for quite some time I'm afraid." She noted seriously.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"Professor, can you tell me what's going on please?" Hermione asked.

"Not at the moment Granger. Hurry now. You must be quick." McGonagall explained.

Hermione rushed up to her dormitory at once and shoved some random clothes, necessities, and books (this is Hermione of course) into her trunk and hurried downstairs. She was eager to find out what was going on. She gave a quick wave goodbye to Harry and Ron wondering when they'd see each other again. Hermione had no idea what was going on, but still she followed Professor McGonagall up to Dumbledore's office. When Professor McGonagall briskly said the password to the towering stone gargoyle (chocolate hobgoblins) Hermione jumped onto the moving staircase. Her mind and heart were racing with panic and she hardly knew what to think. She entered Dumbledore's elegant office where she sat down in a comfy chintz armchair.

Hermione saw Dumbledore appear from a door disguised as a large painting of a past headmistress.

"Thank you for your cooperation Miss Granger. I am afraid the situation requires you at this time. I have no time to explain now but I have set up a portkey for you to take to Snape's home at once. We must hurry as this is not a legal portkey."

Hermione noticed a slight tone of worry in his gentle bemusing voice.

"SNAPE'S?!" That was the only thing she could register at the moment. She was certainly not going anywhere, especially to Snape's!

"Professor, I NEED to know what is going on or I will not be going anywhere!" she said, her face turning red with anger.

"That is not your decision at the moment. I know you must be confused but you need to bear with us. I am afraid there is no time for long-winded explanations so I will just give you this sheet of parchment. I believe you will know what to do with it when you arrive at Snape's. Now Hermione grab onto this cauldron here and on the count of three..." he said softly with a wink.

Hermione had no time to unfold the piece of parchment. Before she knew it, she was being pulled through the portkey and could only feel confused and angry. The last place she wanted to spend Christmas break was at Snape's. She felt she was being punished for some reason.

When her feet finally touched solid ground she couldn't see a thing. Apparently she was in a very dark room. She pulled out her wand and muttered, _"Lumos."_

Her want tip emitted a stream of golden light and she could make out where she was. She was in what seemed to be a low-ceilinged dingy living area of someone's house, presumably Snape's. It smelled musty, but to her surprise, everything looked clean and kept up. _This can't be Snape's house, _she thought to herself. Before she could take a look around, a house-elf appeared out of thin air right in front of Hermione.

"Hello little Miss. Lorish at your service. Master asks that you not touch anything and that you report to his chamber at once." He said with an official tone.

Lorish was a very young looking elf, with what seemed like a great deal of enthusiasm. This was strange to Hermione because she would've expected anyone having to be ordered by that horrible man would fear him and be afraid to show his face.

"And who _is_ your master Lorish?" she questioned trying not to offend the elf.

"Well none other than Severus Snape, Miss. Will you need escorting to his chamber? He asks that you come right away." he asked her in a very polite manner.

"Yes, please." She said.

She had so much running through her mind that she couldn't even begin to believe that she was in her teacher's house. And Snape of all her teachers was the most unpleasant, which made the whole situation even harder to believe.

As they walked down a dark unlit hallway, Hermione noticed that this house was very creepy and would have thought a Death Eater would have lived there. There was a skeleton hanging from the ceiling not far ahead and the doorknob on the large red door to a mysterious looking room seemed to have teeth, which looked as if it were going to bite the person's hand off that tried to enter that room. They finally made their way to the end of a dingy hallway on the second floor to a towering black wooden door with a silver doorknob.

"Here you are Miss. Master is expecting you so you may enter." He added and quickly walked away. Hermione didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed with fear and thought that if she entered the room, he would suddenly attack her and wonder why she was even there. _But if he is indeed expecting me...than I can enter, right? _She wondered. Hermione reached for the doorknob, but before she could open it, it started turning itself and the door inched slowly open with a cringing creaking noise. She peeked in through the door, which was a few inches ajar.

"Um...er...Professor?" She hesitatingly asked.

"Come in and close the door behind you please Granger." Said a strained groaning voice.

This did not sound like Snape at all to Hermione.

She stepped through the doorway to see a room that was almost completely bare except for a shelf of potion ingredients, (_In his bedroom? How odd._) and a four-poster bed. There was a man in the bed wrapped underneath some covers, but she still couldn't make out who it was.

"I'm going to make this as quick as possible Granger, because I need my rest. Sit." The man conjured up a black armchair with his wand and Hermione sat. Once seated in the chair she was able to make out the face of the man. It _was_ Severus Snape. Only...something looked different about him.

"What are you staring at Granger?" he asked bitterly.

"Um...nothing." She said, "Can you tell me why I am here?" she asked plainly.

"While you may not be at Hogwarts Granger, you are still in my home and I expect you to address me with as S_ir _or _Professor_. Is that understood?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sorry. Could you tell me why I am here, _sir_?" she corrected herself.

"Yes I can, but you will have to be patient. Some of it may not make sense right away. I will start at the beginning Granger. Please no interruptions." Snape said with a smirk.

"Well Granger...I expect most of this isn't your business. But as it all leads up to why you are here than I expect you shall need to know about it now rather than having to listen to your annoying incessant questioning during your stay here." Snape barked.

"Fine. Continue, _Sir_." Snapped Hermione.

"Well, it all starts out with my work with the Order. I was on a last minute order from Dumbledore, who had left a note and insisted I needed to apparate to Spain at once." He started.

"Why Spain," she asked "_Professor?_" she quickly added.

"NO INTERRUPTIONS GRANGER!" He shouted at Hermione.

He then continued on,. "Dumbledore usually gives his orders in person, but if this was Dumbledore, he sounded urgent and I had no time to question the note. The letter was signed with his seal and was delivered by Fawkes, so it seemed to be authentic. Professor Dumbledore was convinced that there was to be a gathering of several Death Eaters and that Voldemort would be present. I obeyed him of course, but I was still unsure of this information. I apparated to the location he had mentioned in Spain only to find several Death Eaters but no Voldemort. It was a set up, as your know-it-all self has probably guessed." Snape said with a look of disappointment beneath his cold gray eyes.

"Sir, what does this have to do with me being here?" she wondered.

"As I was saying Granger," Snape said pretending no to have heard her, "The Death Eaters began to corner me and I had noticed Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange among them. As you can imagine I knew this was a not a good situation." Snape's voice suddenly dropped and sounded fearful. Hermione had never seen him like this before and it made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, with a bit of luck and my cunning spell work I managed to get out of there, but not soon enough it seems." Muttered Snape.

"Bellatrix had set a rather large snake on me just before entering. Bit of a parting gift I assume." He joked, but bearing no smile.

"I don't know what happened next, but I fell to the ground and collapsed just as I had felt a searing pain bite into my abdomen." Snape said.

As he was saying this he was pulling down the covers only to reveal a stomach covered in bandages. "It seems Dumbledore knew where I was because when I woke up I was here in my own bed and he told me the worst news I've ever heard."

"What news is that, sir?" Hermione questioned.

"St. Mungo's would have no cure for this snake bite and Dumbledore did not know how to make the potion necessary for my healing. So..." he said with a wince.

"He informed me you would be staying here, as you are the only one, except me of course, who knows how to prepare this potion. I would do it myself but as I can barely walk it does not seem as though I will be able to." Snape added.

Suddenly things started to piece together for Hermione and she understood why she was there. Her hands were a bit clammy and she had noticed for the first time since she was there that she still had the bit of parchment Dumbledore had given her. She unfolded it and found a note from Dumbledore.

Dear Miss Granger,

I am sorry for not explaining things to you, but I rather figured that since you are such a clever girl you could figure it out with a little help from our friend Professor Snape. Enclosed is the instructions to the Potion which will be needed to cure Severus. (I know you can do it without these instructions, but just incase!) Also, I must inform you that Professor Snape is in grave danger. If he does not receive this potion as soon as possible he will...well he will not be teaching at Hogwart's next year. Don't tell Severus this, as it will make him very uneasy. Thank you for your help Miss Granger and good luck!

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore


	2. Close Call

Chapter Two: Close Call

Sure enough Hermione found the instructions on the back of his letter to make the potion. Hermione had made this potion with ease in Potions class but the circumstances were quite different now. She wasn't making it to show Professor Snape up, she was doing this to save his life. Suddenly, a hot wave of panic swept over her.

_I cant do this! His life is in my hands! I have loathed him since I met him and now I have to save his life,_ she thought to herself.

"Well Granger? I expect you should be getting to work now? If you're just going to sit there like an idiot than you can leave." Snape said with his lip curled.

"I can assure you _sir_ that I would rather be anywhere but here. But given the circumstances, I am not just going to leave you here to die!" Hermione shouted.

"Very well. You will find all the ingredients over there on that shelf. Dumbledore left them here for you. The cauldron and everything else you need will be downstairs next to the living area. Lorish can help you find your way around." He said.

Hermione started to leave the room when he started to speak again. "Word of caution Granger. This house is very unsafe in places, especially to a mudbl-.... to a witch like yourself. If I find you snooping where you don't belong, you will be asked to leave at once." Snape said with an evil grin.

"If you're going to be nothing but a rude pompous jerk while I'm here, I would like nothing more than to leave, I can assure you of that." Hermione said with an equally evil grin.

After Hermione grabbed the ingredients she needed off of Snape's shelf, she then turned swiftly and exited the bedroom. She was infuriated, but it had felt awfully good she noticed to stand up to Snape. She would have loved to do this again, but remembered that Professor Snape lay gravely injured and only she could help him. She needed to get to work right away. However, she didn't know how to get to the potion-preparing (caldron room?) room.

"Lorish? Um...Lorish? You there?" Asked Hermione with a quivering voice. Ever since she had started S.P.E.W. she had vowed to never give orders to a House-Elf.

Just thenwhat seemed to be a feeble wisp of smoke transformed itself into the House-Elf Lorish.

"Lorish at your service Miss. What is it that you require?" Asked Lorish in a very polite tone.

"Directions to Snape's personal potions room (caldron room?)please, if you will." Hermione said gently, trying not to offend Lorish.

"This way, please." Lorish said with a delightful smile.

Hermione followed Lorish to the door she had noticed on her way up to Snape's room. It was the red door with the biting handle. She turned to ask Lorish how to enter but he had already gone. _Isn't it odd that he is so keen to help, but disappears so quickly when I really need him,_ Hermione thought to herself. With no other theories as to how to enter the room, she merely wrapped her hand in the sleeve of her robes, and turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, the doorknob did not try to gnaw off her fingers.

When she entered the room she couldn't see a single thing. _Typical of course, dark man – dark house,_ she said in her mind. She muttered "Lumos!" and her wand tip ignited with bright light and she could see where she was.

Standing just outside the doorway she could see what seemed to be a low-ceilinged room, with dingy, rotting, walls and a single black rusty cauldron in the corner of the room. This struck her as odd because as Snape was avid in potions, she would've thought it would be more of an impressive room.

She took a step into the room, and just as her foot crossed the threshold, the room started to morph right in front of her eyes. No more was it a dilapidated, musty room, but she was looking at a very different room. The walls were now shiny and black and the floors resembling them as well. There were many portraits of a variety of people hanging on the wall and Hermione noticed a caption underneath a picture of a particularly odd looking man with a long black pointed beard.

_Rodolfo Noxus_

_Potions Master at St. Mungo's_

_1778-1821_

This seemed normal to her, the only thing is that none of the pictures were moving, which unnerved her a bit. She noticed a fireplace which was already burning, a row of extremely expensive looking cauldrons, and a large grey cabinet of what she was sure was full of potion ingredients.

Hermione checked to make sure that she had all of the ingredients needed, but noticed she was missing monkswood. She walked over to the grey cabinet which did contain potion ingredients and began to search for monkswood. It was not difficult for her to notice it was missing because all of Snape's bottled ingredients were clearly labeled with a name and date and were neatly arranged in alphabetical order.

She knew there to be an alternative to monkswood, but this would require her to let the potion mature for a full moon's cycle. She could not even think of putting up with Snape for that long. However, she reached into the cabinet and retrieved the ingredient labeled 'Astrophel' and walked over to the cauldron nearest her.

It took nearly two hours to complete the first phase of this very difficult concoction and she had only just noticed it was starting to get dark outside through the one window in the room. She was just about to leave and let her potion simmer when she heard someone open the door.

"Hello Miss. Master wants to inform you that dinner is now being served in the dining area. He will not be dining with you this evening as he is immobile, but requests you to eat nonetheless." Lorish said quickly.

"Right...thanks Lorish." Hermione said.

Hermione made her way to the dining area by following Lorish. She did not want to roam around in Snape's house ever since he had threatened her. But she wondered how dangerous a house could really be after all. When she arrived at the dinner table she noticed that an exceptional feast had been prepared and it was only for one person.

"Lorish, why did you cook all of this? I thought Snape wasn't dining?" Hermione questioned.

But just before she could get all of the sentence out she heard a startling _pop_ across the table. She looked over and saw Severus Snape sitting in the chair opposite herself. Hermione's heart started beating rather fast. She wasn't exactly too keen on the idea of dining with Snape at the moment.(If he's sick and unable to make the potion himself why can he apperate and eat a full course meal? Generally when you are that sick food isn't on your mind.)

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked rather surprised.

"As this is _my_ house, I think it is appropriate for me to dine in my own house (dining room?) Granger. Now if you don't mind I would like to enjoy my meal in peace." He remarked. "_But seeing as I'm dining with you, I doubt that is possible..._" he said, thinking Hermione could not hear him.

"What I meant sir is that you should really be in your room resting. I did not come all this way to save your life if you are not going to cooperate." Hermione said questioning whether or not it was too bold of her to say this.

"MY HOUSE, MY DECISIONS! NOW SHUT YOUR MUDBLOOD MOUTH GRANGER!" Snape shouted at the top of his lungs.

He had just realized what he had said and didn't understand why he was so angry...Hermione hadn't even been that annoying this evening. He wanted to apologize...but to her. He just put his napkin on his lap and began to eat his supper. He thought Hermione was just going to shrug it off, but as he was cutting a piece of his chicken, he heard a rather quiet sniff, as if someone was crying. He looked up from his plate and sure enough one single glistening tear was running down Hermione Granger's cheeks.

Snape was absolutely speechless. He had always known Granger to be completely stubborn and let things run off her back, but for some reason she had really taken what he said to heart. He didn't know what to say. He just looked at her oddly for a moment and then decided to spit something out.

"Oh bloody hell Granger! What is the matter with you?" Snape asked coolly.

"Its just that...you....and then you said...and i...." Was all that Hermione managed to get out between sobs. She was quite flustered and angry so much so that she got up leaving her dinner untouched and proceeded to the room where her potion was brewing.

She sat on the hard, cold stone floor on in the potion's room staring at the now crimson colored potion that was brewing in Snape's cauldron. She had come all this way and was going to do so much work...and for what? If she had stopped now and didn't continue making the potion then Snape would never return to Hogwart's. She liked the thought of that, but only for a split second. She couldn't bear the thought of Snape's death eating away at her conscience when she knew she could prevent it.

_This is it...I have no choice. I have to actually help Snape. _Hermione said in her mind.

So she got upstirred the potion while adding 20 lacewing flies and then exited her room to find Snape.

She had followed Lorish around the house quite a bit now that she felt she didn't need his help, so she began her journey down a series of long, dark corridors. She knew she was going the wrong way when she stumbled upon a hallway that ended in a door with a sign that said, 'enter at your own risk' she quickly turned around to go the other way, but when she turned around, she found herself face to face with Snape himself. She gave a tiny jump at the sight of him. (She's been following Lorish around? Sort of comes out of nowhere as does her looking for Snape somewhere other than his room.)

"Professor! Really, you could have said something! You gave me a fright!" Hermione said abruptly.

"Granger, I'm sure that I warned you not to go roaming about in my house, am I right?" snapped Professor Snape.

"Yes sir, it's just that I was getting tired, but you haven't showed me where I'm staying. I expect I have a room prepared." Guessed Hermione.

"You expected wrong Granger. You will be sleeping on the daybed in the living area. This house is not accustomed to housing muggle-borns such as yourself and keeping you in your own room would only further risk your life while you are staying here." said Snape.

"Professor, I don't understand, how can a house bring me dang-" Started Hermione, who was interrupted by Snape.

"Just keep quiet and follow me to your bed Granger." Snapped Snape.

Hermione didn't have time to ask anymore questions because Snape was already halfway down the hallway.

They arrived in the living room where Hermione noticed an old, moth-eaten day bed in the far corner of the room. She hadn't really expected Snape to put her up in a grand suite, but anything else would've been better. She had seen a blanket and pillow were already laying on the end of the bed and made her way over to Snape.

"You know Professor, you really shouldn't be walking around like that. Exerting yourself will only progress the effects of the poison in your system." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"You know Granger, you don't know everything. I have been absolutely fine this entire evening. Even well enough to put up with you and your..." But just as Snape was mouthing these last words he had turned sickly pale.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Hermione asked quickly.

But it was too late, Professor Snape had fallen to the ground with a large (loud?) thud. She had widened her eyes in terror and had feared the worst instantly. He couldn't be.....dead?

Hermione rushed over to Snape's cold limp body. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't even move. The first thing she thought of was the potion, but that wouldn't be done for at least 3 weeks. If she administered it to him now, it would poison him because it wouldn't have fully matured.

She pulled her wand out of her robes and said, "Wingardium leviosa!" pointing directly at Snape. She raised her wand and walked behind Snape, while his limp body floated along. She had to get him to his room, but she had no Idea where to go. Suddenly, Lorish appeared right in front of Hermione.

"Right this way Miss." Said Lorish.

Hermione didn't even have time to question how Lorish knew that Hermione needed directions or why he had known where she had been. She just simply followed Lorish and ended up right in Snape's bedroom.

She ushered his body into his bedroom with her wand and made sure he was laid gently down upon the bed.

Sure he was in his room now, but how was that going to help him? She had absolutely no idea what to do next.

She put her warm hand on Snape's cold wrist and to her delightfelt a pulse. It was slow (faint), but at least it was there.

She had a million things racing through her mind at that point. She couldn't give him the potion or it would kill him, which would defeat the whole purpose of why she was there. But thena thought suddenly came to her.

_I don't need to cure him right now! All I need to do is simply slow the effects of the poison!_ At this thought Hermione ran downstairs, leaving Snape's lifeless body unattended and headed toward the potion room.

She opened the shiny grey door to the cabinet filled with ingredients. She grabbed Thamsrax, beetle wings and powdered root of Morsnil and then headed over to the cauldron right next to the one brewing the cure to Snape's illness. There was one other important ingredient she needed for this potion that could not be found in the cupboard, but Hermione had it nonetheless.

Shebegan adding all the proper ingredients in a frenzy and it was coming togetherbeautifully. The only thing that was making Hermione nervous was that he may already be fading beyond her skill to aide him. She kept stirring the potion, which was the only thing that was keeping him off of her mind. She added the last and most important ingredient, the one not found in the cabinet, but the one that Hermione had brought with her. She quickly scooped up some potion and bottled it up in a flask she had found in the cabinet and raced up to Snape's room hoping he had not already died.

When she entered, she was extremely shocked to see Snape sitting up on his bed, reading a magazine called 'Powerful Potions Today'.

"Ah, Granger. Did you bring my potion?" Asked Snape, with an extremely strained voice.

He might have been up and awake, but he did not look good and sounded even worse. He was acting as though nothing happened and didn't even ask how had had gotten from the living area to his bed. He seemed to be contented with the fact that he was even alive.

"I'm afraid it wont be done for about a month sir. But I did bring this potion which will slow the effects of the snake venom. I'm sure it will work, but for how long I don't know. From this point on, I would just strongly advise that you stay in bed at all times. I can make sure that Lorish can bring your meals up to your bedroom and anything else you need." Hermione said proudly.

She felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders at the sight of seeing him up and somewhat well. He still looked a bit peaky and pale, and she noticed he was clammy and shaking, but at least he was awake.

Hermione walked over to Snape's bedside and poured the contents of the flask into a goblet laying on his nightstand. She held out the goblet for Snape to take, but he made no effort to take it.

"Miss Granger, I am incapable of moving my limbs at this moment so I don't think I am up to taking a potion. Leave it on my nightstand and I will take it later when I can properly move my appendages." Snape said with a smirk. The last thing he wanted was a filthy little mudblood to save his life.

"Professor, you really ought to take this now. If I could just..." Hermione began, but it was too odd for her to complete the sentence. She was a bit repulsed by the fact that she had to help Snape drink something.

"I'll be fine Granger. Even if I was inches from death, you would be the last person I would call upon for help." He said with a curled lip and raised eyebrows. "Now if you don't mind..." he added, gesturing towards his magazine.

"Professor if you don't drink this you WILL be inches from death, and you will not die as long as I am here to help, so don't be so insufferable, and TAKE THE DAMN POTION WITH MY HELP OR YOU WILL DIE!" Screamed Hermione with an usually large amount of effort.

She hadn't meant to yell, but it seemed she was not going to get the message out any other way.

Snape hadn't said a word. He was completely astounded at her tone with him, but was suddenly taking her seriously. He hadn't really thought he was going to die. _Does she know something I don't?_ Thought Snape to himself.

"Fine Granger, get Lorish and I will take the potion with his help." He remarked looking sullen.

"Very well," Hermione said with a bit of a smile on her face, "Lorish! Lorish!" She called, expecting to see a thin wisp of vapor any second now, but he was not coming.

"LORISH! GET UP HERE THIS INSTANT!" Yelled Snape.

"Sir, I don't think he's coming. Let me help you." She advanced toward Snape's side quickly and Snape suddenly looked a bit paler.

"Don't be stupid Granger. I don't need your help." Snape said.

"So in other words you want to die?" Said Hermione calmly.

"Of course not. That's preposterous." Snape barked. "Oh very well Granger but hurry up. I fancy a nap."

Hermione sat down on the bed opposite Snape and held the goblet up to his lips. Her hands were shaking faster and faster as she got nearer to his mouth. Hermione was very uncomfortable being so close to Snape, but without her help he would die and she couldn't live with that on her mind. Although she loathed him in every sense, he was still a human being.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Hermione was slowly pouring the contents of the goblet into Snape's mouth and she was relieved when she set the cup back down on his night stand.

"Right then, sir. I'm off to bed. If you need anything-" She began...

"I am sure I will be quite capable of doing it myself. Good night Granger." Said Snape, as he deepened his gaze back into his potions magazine.


	3. Mixed Emotions

Chapter Three: Mixed Emotions

Hermione had never felt so many mixed emotions that night. As she put on her nightdress and spread her blanket out on her bed she couldn't help but feel that she would have loved to just let him die. After all the times he had called her those awful names with a smirk on his face, she didn't seem to care whether Snape lived or died. Then after a while, she was wondering what would happen if he was gone. Dumbledore was the one that sent her there and he would have known that she would not let him die because he knew she could make the potion. She didn't want to get into trouble with the Ministry of magic. But every time she thought about what was the right thing to do it always came down to the fact that she had done the right thing, no matter how much she wanted to do the exact opposite.

When she got up the next morning she had expected to be awaken by Lorish, but the only reason she woke up was the bright ray of sunshine coming through the window right next to her bed. Although it was dirty, it was letting in light, which was something of a rarity in Snape's house. When she had woken, she had false hopes that when she woke up it was all going to just be a bad dream, but it was very much reality.

Hermione quickly got dressed and headed to the potion room to check on its progress. To her surprise, it was doing just fine. She stirred the potion a few times, added some more ingredients and turned to exit the room when she landed right on top of Lorish.

"Oh! Sorry Lorish. What is it? Is it Snape? Is he all right?" Asked Hermione in one quick breath. It surprised her that these words had come out of her mouth.

"He is fine Miss. He is eating breakfast in his bedroom and requests your presence there immediately." Said Lorish with a smile that didn't seem quite so genuine.

"Certainly." Said Hermione and was making for the door to leave for Snape's room.

"Will you be needing directions Miss?" Asked Lorish just as she was opening the door.

"No thank you Lorish. I know my way around a little better now, thank you." Hermione said coolly and left the room.

When Hermione knocked on the door she heard no answer and just proceeded to walk in.

"Er...Professor?" Hermione said softly

"Granger! What are you doing in here?" barked Snape.

"Lorish said you needed to see me..." She said, wondering why Lorish would have lied to her. "I can see that you don't so I'll be leaving to go eat breakfast now. Bye Sir." Said Hermione.

"Wait...Granger. There is something I need to ask you." Snape said quickly.

Hermione retraced her steps back to Snape's bedside.

"Yes Professor, What is it?" Said Hermione, trying to be as civil as possible. She had so many other things on her mind, she did not want to try and have a decent conversation with Snape.

"I was just wondering..." Snape said, sounding extremely vulnerable, "If professor Dumbledore told you anything about my condition? He shouldn't have brought you here to begin with, but anyways...I only know that I have been bitten by a rather deadly snake and you are the only person who can help me...of all people" he added bitterly.

Hermione's thoughts raced back to the letter from Dumbledore and the worlds flashed in her head over and over again...

_I must inform you that Professor Snape is in grave danger. If he does not receive this potion as soon as possible, he will...well he will not be teaching at Hogwart's next year. Don't tell Severus this, as it will make him very uneasy._

"Um... he did tell me a small bit, but its nothing important. I really need to go have some breakfast sir, I'm feeling a bit light headed." said Hermione rather quietly hoping for Snape to not have heard her.

"DAMN IT GRANGER! I know you know something or you wouldn't have brought up the fact that if I didn't take that potion I would die, now tell me what you know or leave!" shouted Snape.

Hermione looked as though she was going to cry again, but she fought back the tears.

"Professor Dumbledore has told me to tell you nothing of your injury and I will respect that! It is better if you don't know anyways." She said hoping she could just run out there and never come back.

"Granger..." Snape said with an evil grin on his face, "I am ordering you to tell me!" he said menacingly.

"It is not in your place to order me around Professor!" Hermione said coolly, showing no signs of rage yet.

"Please..." Snape said. Suddenly, his tone had changed, and he sounded as though he was pleading.

Hermione had never seen him like this before. "Tell me what you know Granger." He asked in a polite tone, something he never used.

"All right, but only if you promise to be civil to me while I'm here, meaning no use of the M word!" she said.

"I don't make promises I can't keep Granger..." Snape said with a slight smile.

"Fine. Good bye Sir." Hermione said as she got up to go to the door and leave.

"WAIT!" she heard Snape say. "Fine. I'll be civil. Now please tell me what you know." Snape begged.

Hermione was surprised at Snape's sudden vulnerability and his begging to learn information. Snape was the kind of man who happened to know 'all' the answers.

"Oh, all right. I don't know quite how to put this Professor...Dumbledore wrote something rather important in this letter here." She said as he reached in the pocket of her sleek black robes.

She handed the wrinkled piece of parchment over to Snape. She was very nervous and didn't know what his reaction would be. It basically said that Snape would die if Hermione wasn't there, which was something she was pretty sure Snape did not want to hear.

Hermione looked at Snape as his eyes rolled across the parchment taking in every letter. He finally looked up at Hermione with a very fearful look in his eyes, though his face wasn't showing any emotion. She knew he must be scared, although that was something he would never admit out loud or to himself for that matter.

"Well...off to breakfast Granger." Snape had said nonchalantly. He was pretending as though nothing had ever happened and hadn't read the letter.

"But Sir, did you understand what Dumbledore wrote just there?" Hermione asked pointing to the piece of parchment. "You might d-" she started, but couldn't bear to finish.

"Granger, I can assure you that there will be no dying in this house anytime soon!" Snape had said rather loudly, but the look of fear was not leaving his face.

Suddenly, Hermione had found herself walking over to Snape's bed. Without realizing what she was doing, she sat down directly opposite Snape and said, "Professor, I'm going to make sure you don't die. I won't let that happen." She said seriously and had really meant it.

"Granger, get out...now." He had said breathlessly.

Hermione was confused. She got up and left the room. She had done her best to try and convince Snape that he wasn't going to die. After all that was all she could do at this point.

Although Snape would never admit it, he had felt complete comfort when Hermione had said those words. For the first time in his life, he felt like he could absolutely trust this person and would lay his life in her hands with no regrets.

As Hermione was sitting at the dining table, eating her cold porridge, an image of Snape suddenly appeared in her mind, she was staring at his eyes while she was reading the letter. They were still dark and cold, but a tinge of fear could be found in their depths. Hermione thought about this all through breakfast, paying attention to nothing else. She had for the first time in her life felt sorry for Professor Snape, the one person in the world that she hated the most.

After breakfast Hermione made her way to the potions room. She had added some ingredients according to the moon cycle and left the potion to stew in its cauldron. She thought she would go see Professor Snape again, but that would only make her look him in the eyes again, which she couldn't bear to do. So, she went to the living area, straightened up her bed and walked over to a nearby bookshelf. All of the books in Snape's house had all been about complicated potions or dark arts. She was getting rather bored stuck up in his house, so she decided to call Lorish, to see if there was anything for her to do.

"Lorish! Lor..." but before she could finish, she heard the familiar _whish_ of Lorish appearing right before her eyes.

"Yes Miss. What can I do for you?" Lorish asked, sounding proud.

"Um...hello. I was wondering whether there was anything I could help you around the house with? I'm running out of things to do." Hermione asked politely.

"As a matter of fact Miss there is something you could do... actually never mind Miss. It is extremely disgraceful for a house-elf to ask something of a superior..."Lorish said, his voice wavering with every word he said.

"Well Lorish, I can fix that. I _order_ you to give me something to do!" She said with a menacing grin. She had a knack for finding a way around the rules.

"Ah...I see Miss!" Lorish said with a large, toothy smile, "I needed to clean the lower dungeons, but I also need to help Master Snape with anything he requires, since he is so ill. Could you...I mean if you want to...help Master Snape while I scour the dungeons?" He asked expecting a 'no.'

"Well..." This was the last thing Hermione wanted to do, but seeing the look on Lorish's face made her melt in his round, buggy eyes.

"Of course Lorish... anything you need!" she said with a false smile.

Hermione gloomily made her way upstairs to Snape's room. Once she had offered her assistance to Lorish, she could not take it back, but the last thing she wanted to do was see Snape again. Even though he was beginning to soften she was a bit unnerved around him.

When she finally reached the door, she didn't bother to knock, seeing as Professor Snape must've been napping. The door creaked open a few inches and Hermione stepped into the pitch-black room. There were no windows in Snape's room, only two candelabras on the wall. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "Lumos!" and her wand tip ignited with a fountain of golden light. She could see that Professor Snape was lying in bed with his eyes closed, sleeping she assumed.

Just as she made her way to the door, intending to leave, she heard the shifting of his body in his bed and the groans of a man just waking from a short nap. Hoping to make her way out undetected, she tiptoed slowly and opened the door hoping to make no noise.

"Granger! What in bloody hell are you doing?!" Snape shouted, utterly stunned at having an intruder disturbing his long overdue sleep.

"Well Lorish asked me to check up on you..." Hermione squeaked, hoping for him not to get mad again.

"Fine. Well If you are here, could you get me some water. The pitcher is over there on the dresser." Snape asked, trying to sound as civil as possible.

"Sure Professor." She said lightly as she poured some water into a handsome silver goblet. She noticed it wasn't cold, so she whipped out her want and said, "Articia Wattrus!" and she could feel the goblet's exterior become cold in her hands.

She walked over to Snape and handed him the water. He accepted it grudgingly, his hands shaking severely.

"Can you move all right...I mean, is everything better? Are you feeling ok?" She asked sounding a bit worried; after all, he had collapsed only not too long ago and almost died.

"Enough with the third degree Granger, I am quite fine. You can leave." Snape said sounding falsely annoyed., but Hermione wasn't buying it.

"You must be getting quite bored, not being able to leave your bedroom now, sir." Hermione stated.

"No, Granger. As I said, you may leave. I am quite capable of finding more amusing company." He said grumpily.

"I know you are lying, sir. You look very bored. Why don't I just go downstairs and grab that game of Wizard's Chess, I saw it on my way in and we could play a game, eh?" She suggested with a cheery smile.

"Why don't you just leave and I'll get on with my nap?" He said with sarcastic tone, "LEAVE!" he finally added, sounding very serious.

"Well, you must want something to do, sir. Please I can just go get the game..." she suggested once again.

Snape was beginning to realize that Hermione was not going to back down on this one. If he kept telling her to go it would only want to make her stay more. He was very bored, but he didn't fancy spending time with her...usually he just poured himself over the latest editions of his Potions magazines. He was hoping she would back down, but then again, she was Potter's friend and was always extremely persistent.

"Fine..." he said slowly, "Go get that ruddy game. I'm only playing one game, then... you leave." He finished, adding emphasis to the words 'you' and 'leave'.

Hermione hurried downstairs and had Lorish help her bring the game to Snape's bedroom. She entered Snape's room and flung herself onto the foot of Snape's bed. She set up the board on the bit of bed between them and began to play.

Time passed and daylight faded and they found themselves playing not one, but 9 games of Wizard's Chess.

Snape barely spoke during the games, but since he kept setting the game back up, Hermione kept playing. After the first 5 or so games Snape and Hermione struck up a conversation and found themselves talking about everything from potions, to S.P.E.W. ("Oh really, Hermione! What an idiotic idea!" was Snape's response to her S.P.E.W. speech).

When they both realized what time it was, they put away the game and Hermione instructed that Snape lay down because he was starting to run a fever again.

As Hermione placed her warm, soft hand against Snape's sweaty forehead, an impulse of something very strong swept over the both of them. They didn't know what is was exactly, but it was extremely powerful.

Hermione conjured up a damp rag with her wand and began to pat Snape's forehead with it, hoping to soothe him a bit more so he could get some decent sleep tonight.

When Snape saw Hermione's gentle hand sweeping across his face, he felt something again, that same something he felt not two minutes ago.

He was leaning in to her face, not even realizing it. When he finally got back to reality, he found himself so close to Hermione's face, that he could see every fleck of gold in her eyes.

An urge was deepening in the pit of Snape's stomach. He didn't know if she could feel it too or if it was even real.

He was moving still closer to her face. He could now feel her hot, damp breath against his warm cheeks.

He didn't know why, but he had wanted to..._kiss_ her or just be near her...

_Don't be stupid Severus, you idiot! Get away from her! She's a MUDBLOOD and she's GRANGER for that matter! Back away now!,_ he thought to himself, but before he could be the one to back away, Hermione sprung up off of the bed and found herself rushing out of the room without saying a word.

While running down the steps to hurry and go to bed she didn't know what to think. Certainly she was hallucinating. Professor Snape hated her so much and she had known that since the day they had met and especially realized it every time they were together...except for tonight.

She thought was Snape was going to kiss me!?

Hermione did not have any idea what was going through his mind, if he really wanted to or if Hermione screwed up the potion she had administered earlier horribly and was making him do odd things, but it felt so wrong to her. The thought of his lips touching hers, raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

She quickly dressed into her nightgown and laid back on her bed, staring up at the blank ceiling, trying to find anything else to think about except Snape.

She kept thinking what would have happened if she hadn't left the bed at that moment. Would he have actually kissed her? Would she have let him?

Every time she played out different scenarios in her mind, they all ended up feeling very wrong in her mind.

If she had let him, she would have regretted it for years to come. They were so different, like night and day, pumpkin juice and fire whiskey, like dead and alive. No matter which way she put it, they were two complete opposites, not to mention the incredibly large age difference.

Incidentally, the fact that he was her teacher never even crossed her mind. She hadn't thought of the fact that things would be so different once they both returned to Hogwart's and had to face each other in class.

Before she drifted off to sleep one last thought entered her mind, a painful realization.

_I can't stay here after this. I have to leave. I am going to pack my trunk first thing in the morning and I'm going back to Hogwart's. Someone will surely be able to finish the potion..._And after that she fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping that when she woke up, she wouldn't remember anything, hoping, she wouldn't see Snape's face that close to hers ever again.


	4. On the Run

Chapter Four: On the Run

As soon as she was awake the next morning, she started stuffing items into her trunk haphazardly. She made her way around the house, (avoiding Snape's room) to check for things she might have left behind. When she went to grab one of her books she left in the potions room, something stopped her.

She was staring at the cauldron as though entranced by it. The sight of it made her feel guilty.

The contents of that potion were the only thing that could save Snape's life, but here she was, abandoning it, ultimately forfeiting Snape's life.

A heavy seemed to make her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. She went to reach for the book, but she was frozen solid. She couldn't move a single muscle. She was suddenly paralyzed with...fear.

What would happen is she did leave? Would he die? Of course he would Professor Dumbledore told her this, and you could always trust Dumbledore. Then again, things had gotten so weird between snape and herself. She didn't know what was on his mind, or how she felt about her, but she did not like him the way in which she thought Snape liked her.

Back in Snape's room, he had only just awoken to find Lorish standing at the foot of his bed, apparently awaiting for him to awake. He was annoyed by his presence, as he did not like anyone standing over him as he was sleeping or waking.

"What is it Lorish?" Snape asked in a tired voice.

"I just thought you should know that breakfast will be up in about ten minutes. Also, Miss Granger is leaving. I saw her packing her things and muttering things under her breath. I don't think she will be returning Master." Lorish said sheepishly.

A wave of fear swept over him. He felt so stupid. He was sure that it was because of his foolish, actions last night that Hermione was leaving. He was certainly not going to beg her to stay, but he needed her help so badly...he did not want to die.

"Lorish, fetch her at once and bring her straight to me!" He commanded, sitting up in his bed.

Snape waited a few anxious moments before Hermione had knocked quietly on her door.

Hermione was pretty sure what was coming, he would ask her to stay, but she had already made up her mind...she was leaving.

She stepped into his bedroom....more and more nervous with every step. She could not face him after that awkward moment last night.

Before she could say anything, Professor Snape started speaking as soon as he saw her face.

"Granger. I am under the impression that you are leaving. Now surely, you would not just pack up and leave without telling me? You are the only one who can brew that potion right now and you are just going to leave me here to die, when the other night, you told me that you would not let that happen. You are in Gryffindor, Granger, and therefore you should be very thick-skinned and courageous and brave, which means that you should not be giving up on me. I know that something happened last night, I will not deny that. I was feeling a bit drowsy and not myself, and well, I am sorry that it happened. I can barely recall what happened, I did not intend to make you feel uncomfortable, but I was not acting out of my own choices. I was under the influence of stress and no sleep. Still...something embarrassing happened that I know shouldn't have. Bear this in mind – I do not have feelings for you or fancy a relationship of any other with you rather than teacher and pupil. I am not going to beg you to stay Granger, which Im sure you know I wont, But Im simply going to say this- I am in dire need of your help. I have unwillingly laid my life in the palm of your hands. I have been unkind to you in the past , and I am sorry. I am just trying to cope with the fact that the only person who can save me life is leaving me to rot in my own home. Don't do this Granger, you will regret it." He said, with an enormous amount of strength. It didn't sound as thought it was a threat, but she had nothing to say to him after that. Clearly, he had gotten out everything he needed her to hear. Hermione was absolutely speechless and couldn't think of a word to say, so she merely nodded and left the room, hoping that would suffice him for the moment.

Snape saw her nod and leave the room. He had said what he needed to say, and had taken the nod as an understanding of this. Hermione was not going to leave after all and he was going to live. A slight smile appeared on his aged face as he lay down for a nap. Little did he know....

Hermione was downstairs packing her truck and walking out the door, intending to never return.

Hermione was so confused... she felt like she was being torn in two. Snape's explanation hadn't been quite enough to convince Hermione to stay...or perhaps it had been, it was just the fact that Hermione was so determined to leave.

She had left so much behind in a matter of minutes... and the consequences would be unimaginable.

Leave Snape there ultimately meant he would die. But Hermione just couldn't take the pressure! She had always excelled at pretty much everything she did, but that image of Snape's face, staring so closely into her eyes, was haunting her every thought.

As she got to the nearest deserted street, Hermione dragged her trunk along and stuck out her wand with her right hand.

Suddenly a violently purple bus had appeared out of nowhere right in front of her eyes. She had no means of transportation of getting back to her house and this was the only thing she could thing of.

The first thing she saw was Stan Shunpike hanging off of the brass pole of the Knight Bus looking around for whoever had called upon his assistance.

"Well 'ello there Miss. What can I do you for?" Stan asked, "Oh right....Hello. My name is Stan Shunpike and this is the Knight Bus, the emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. Where can we take you today Miss...What choo say your name was again?" Stan had said.

"Patil. Miss Patil." Hermione lied. If Snape had found out she had left yet, he might have called Dumbledore and they would probably trace her down so she used a fake name.

"Well, Miss _Patil_," Stan said suspiciously, "Where can we take you today?" said a pimply faced Stan.

"Knockturn Alley, Please..."Hermione asked. That was the last place possible they would look for her. Hermione was always telling Dumbledore how much she hated that place and how much it gave her the creeps.

"'Choo wanna go there for?" Stan asked, "That's a dodgy place Miss..." He said innocently enough.

"Just take me there please." She said, extremely annoyed with Stan. Hermione handed over some coins to Stand and climbed aboard the bus, and found herself a comfy chair right behind the driver.

"Okay...Take it away 'Ern!" yelled Stan, and with an enormous BANG, they were traveling on some road, nowhere near where she had just been.

While Hermione was traveling along, and watching all of the other occupants on the bus get off at their stop, the thoughts of Snape and what had happened were drifting away from Hermione. Suddenly she heard Stan call her stop and as soon as she had put her feet back on the ground, all of her troubles came rushing back to her.

She had stepped out onto Knockturn Alley and was facing an Alley full of dangerous, dark shops, with wizards who were equally unnerving. Hermione did not want to come her but...this was the place no one would expect her to be.

Stan threw her trunk after her and with another BANG, the Knight Bus disappeared again.

She had her wand ready, trunk behind her and started making her way down Knockturn Alley. She didn't know what to do next. Sure, she would never be found here, but how long could she avoid Dumbledore and whoever else was looking for her. She decided she had to find a place to stay and avoid all Ministry workers until she had heard of what she dreaded...Snape's death.

But then she realized that is she appeared out of nowhere right after the person died that she was supposed to be saving, it would be very suspicious.

She then decided to find an Inn, stay there for the night, and then travel to somewhere distant, and uninhabited, where she could stay for a long while. This all seemed so far-fetched to her, but she could NOT return to Snape's or her own house, which she was sure, people were searching this very moment.

She walked down the dingy, dirty alleyway, looking for sign for any Inn or Lodging place. Finally, after a few minutes of searching she found an Inn with a sign that read 'Flaming Karkus Inn'. This did not sound very homey, but she had nowhere else to go. She entered the building and found a table to sit down and rest at before she got her room.

She noticed the place was very much like the Hog's Head. There were very few windows, and the ones present were covered in so much filth that you couldn't see through them if you were right up against it. All of the tables and chairs were dusty, suggesting the presence of no one for a long period of time, and none of them were matching either. The bartender appeared to be no taller than 4 feet, and had a missing eye, and no teeth. Looking around further she noticed one man sitting in the corner of the building, but it was so dark in there, she couldn't make out who it was.

But suddenly...the man she had just spotted started walking over to her. As he got closer and closer she couldn't recognized him, even as he was sitting right across from her. She didn't know what to do, so she grasped her wand firmly in the pocket of her robes, and was ready to attack. The man leaned in close to her and she suddenly realized who it was... She gasped in horror.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I was expecting you..." said the man.

As his face moved into the light...Hermione saw that she was staring straight into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore himself. Hermione's eyes were wide with fright, she couldn't even begin to think of how Dumbledore had found her.

"Well, I can see you obviously weren't expecting me..." Dumbledore said softly, "We need to talk Miss Granger."

"But Professor, how did you find me here? I mean I always say how this is the place I hate the most and no one would ever find me here..." Hermione said, and suddenly stopped realizing what mistake she had made.

"Well...one would assume that if you ran away, you would go to somewhere no one would look for you. Since you always talk about how much you hate it in Knockturn Alley, I decided to take a stroll in that precise place. You are a very clever witch Hermione, but sometimes, you think about things too hard." Dumbledore said with a crooked smile.

"Yes, right." Hermione said nervously, "What is it you want to talk about Professor?" she asked, hoping it would be about anything besides Snape.

"I decided to make my way over to Snape's home to see how he was doing, making sure the potion was going good and you found yourself comfortable there..." Dumbledore said. With these words, Hermione rolled her eyes. "However, Snape's house-elf is under the impression that you have left, for good. Now Miss Granger, I believe I did tell you how grave this situation was and I am shocked that you—" but he was cut off.

"I know where you are going with this, and I assure you, sir, that if the situation had turned out differently and certain things hadn't happened, I would be at Snape's house working on the potion right now. However, I had my reasons to leave and now I cannot return...you wouldn't understand Sir..." she said quietly.

"Ah, but I think I do Miss Granger. I have someone with me here in this very Inn who has given me enough information to understand what happened." He said matter-of-factly.

"Who Professor? Snape isn't here is he? If he is I just want to-" But just as Hermione was defending herself, she saw a small shadowy figure appear from behind Dumbledore. He was small enough that he could have been hiding there the whole time. As the small figure moved closer, she could see he looked rigid, as if bound by rope that no one could see. Then Hermione finally made out who it was.

"Lorish!" screamed Hermione. She wasn't exactly sure what else to say.

"Yes, this is Snape's house-elf as you already know Granger. After asking Snape, he let me talk to Lorish in person. Now understand, he was forced to tell me anything as I am his master, but as we talked I became suspicious of him. I divulged what he told me to Snape, and Snape gave Lorish...clothes. You know what this means already Granger." Dumbledore said sadly, "However, he had reason to. He was not such a faithful house-elf, Hermione. He did something terrible, it took him a long time to tell me, and a few drops of Veritaserum, but eventually, he told me everything." Dumbledore said, not looking proud of what he had done.

"I don't understand Professor..." Hermione said curiously.

"Not yet, of couse." He said and he motioned to Lorish. "Go on," he said kindly. "Tell Hermione what you did."

Lorish took a seat in a rickety looking chair next to Dumbledore and looked like he was about to cry. She didn't know if she would tell him everything, but if the Veritaserum was still in his system he would, and Dumbledore wouldn't let him escape without telling her the truth.

As Lorish spit out his first word ('Please'), tears starting streaming down his cheeks so fast that Hermione was sure they would be drowning in no less than a minute. Lorish tried to spit a few more words out, but failed.

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped it on Lorish's head, muttering something Hermione couldn't hear.

"Go ahead Lorish," Dumbledore said calmly.

The spell seemed to have calmed Lorish. He stopped crying and he looked up at Hermione.

"Lorish is not a bad elf, miss. But Is having to do it. I had to..." Lorish said innocently.

"What did you do Lorish?" Hermione asked, very frustrated.

"Lorish had to make you leave Miss, you didn't belong at Master's, I is having to do it" he said with an evil look behind his eyes.

"What did you do Lorish?" Hermione asked again, getting angrier with Lorish by the minute.

Finally,Lorish sat up straight, looking her in the eyes as though something had instantly changed his mind in his head and said, "Mudblood! I has to tell you nothing!"

"LORISH!" Dumbledore shouted in a menacing tone. "I will not have you speak to Miss Granger like that!"

Hermione was extremely surprised. One minute Lorish had been crying his big, round, eyes out, the next minute, he was firing insults at Hermione. She thought Dumbledore would be able to control him, but Lorish kept screaming at Hermione. She blocked most of it out, trying not to get too upset, but she caught a few things like; "Filthy blood" and "Not right for me to looks at her!"

Finally after a few minutes of trying to contain Lorish's screaming and raging, Dumbledore withdrew his long wand from inside of his emerald green robes, and for a moment, Hermione thought Dumbledore was going to do something to Lorish. However, Dumbledore muttered something under his breath and a silver sparks shot out of it. Suddenly, a gold goblet appeared at the table.

Hermione wondered why he would be conjuring drinks when they had a ranting house-elf to deal with, but instead of Dumbledore drinking it himself, he passed it onto Lorish and said, "Here Lorish, drink this. You'll feel much better!"

"I is drinking nothing from you, TRAITOR!" Lorish screamed aloud.

"No, I insist Lorish..."and with a flick of Dumbledore's wand, Lorish appeared to have suddenly changed his mind. He began drinking from the golden goblet and after he was finished, appeared in a sort of trance. Lorish sat down again and Dumbledore leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Seems the veritaserum's effect stopped quicker than I thought, but, no worries! I have taken care of it!" He said softly and leaned back into his chair giving Hermione a feeble wink. "Now, Lorish. Where were we?" he asked. "Ah, yes. You were just going to tell Miss Granger here what you did..." he said with a smile.

Lorish looked right into Hermione's eyes. "Lorish will speak..."

Lorish leaned rather close to Hermione. She looked a bit scared but wanted to know what was going on.

"Tell Miss Granger why she is here, Lorish!" said Dumbledore.

Lorish appeared to be hypnotized by what Dumbledore had said. As soon as Dumbledore had finished speaking Lorish's eyes gazed straight ahead and began to speak.

"Lorish was angry with Miss being at Master's house. They was not needing Lorish's help no more. Lorish became very envious of Miss being with Master so he had to Make Miss leave. Lorish put a bewitching sleep on Master so Miss would think he was dying. When Miss went to makes the potion, I is putting a small amount of a love potion in the bottoms of Master's goblet on his nightstand. When Miss came up to room, she poured potion into flask and it mixed with Lorish's love potion. Later, Master began to feel things about Miss beyonds his control. This would make Miss uncomfortable and want to leave. So she did, and now Lorish is happy, but without Master..." he stammered. "My plan is not working as I is hoped. But filthy miss is gone and that was Lorish's intentions."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was shocked, but still happy to hear it. However angry she was with Lorish for what he did, she was so completely happy that Snape didn't actually act out of his own choices. He hadn't wanted to kiss Hermione, he was only under the spell of the love potion! She was elated for a few moments before her rage with Lorish began to catch up with her.

"Lorish how could you? I made that potion because I feared Snape would die! I was really truly afraid he would not make it! I put my own....my own..." she said softly. "I put my own blood in that potion to try and save him!" and before she could control herself, tears began trickling down her cheek. She couldn't explain why she was so upset, it was just too much for her at that time.

"Well I think that is enough question for you Lorish. And Miss Granger, I believe you will be returning to Professor Snape's, will you not?" he said gently.

"Y-yes, Professor. But how will I get there? The Knight bus was dreadful!" Hermione said. But as she was saying this, Dumbledore pointed at the golden goblet left on the table and he pulled out his wand and said; "Portus!"

Hermione knew he was making a portkey out of the cup.

"I believe you know what to do Miss Granger. Professor Snape will be expecting you." Dumbledore said while taking a hold of Lorish's tear soaked hand, "Come, Lorish. You may have not been the best house-elf, but I believe we can find some employment at Hogwart's!" he said.

As he turned to walk out of the door, he looked at Hermione and smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"On the count of three Granger," he said while he was leaving, "One..."

Hermione grabbed a hold of the goblet.

"Two..."

She was extremely nervous to be going back...did snape know what happened?

"Three..."

And Hermione felt the all too usual feeling of a hook grabbing her behind her navel and her feet left the ground in a hurry, and before she knew it, her feet planted back down on the ground right in front of Snape's bedroom door.


	5. Haunting Dreams

Chapter Five: Haunting Dreams

Even though she had known the truth about Snape not actually wanting to kiss her, she was still a little nervous about going back. She wondered how Snape was going to act, and if he would be angry with Hermione, somehow blaming it on Hermione instead of Lorish. She was still so angry with Lorish, she had put her very own blood in that potion, in hopes of saving Snape's life, and it turned out it was all a scam. She was starting to cry again, but held her head up high and sniffled rather loudly trying to hold it in.

She reached her hand to open the door when she hard someone scream, "GRANGER!" I definitely sounded like Snape.

She opened the door and found Snape sitting up in his bed, reading a book on what looked like very complicated potions.

"Professor, how did you know I was here?" she asked timidly.

"You need to sniffle quieter next time you are standing right outside my door Granger. And, Dumbledore told me you would be returning." He said with a smirk, "What? No hello...nice to see you..sorry you're dying?" Snape said coldly.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" she screamed at him. "DON'T say...that..." she finished.

"Oh bloody hell Granger, I was just trying to...Oh nevermind. You better get started on that potion...It's been brewing without you here for quite some time." He added.

"Right..." she said with a confused look on her face, wondering if she ought to bring up what happened at all. "Professor, did Dumbledore tell you what happened? I mean...with Lorish and everything?" she asked politely, hoping for him not to snap at her.

"That's Professor Dumbledore to you Granger, and yes. I know everything. And if you don't mind, I think its best we not talk about it."he said. His pale, gray face was now starting to turn light shades of red.

"Right. Well I'm going down to the potions room..." Hermione said gratefully, for she didn't wish to talk about it either. But, Snape didn't respond, he merely tucked himself back into his book.

Hermione walked out back into the hall to make her way back downstairs to check on the potion. She noticed it was bubbling too much, so she turned down the flames and put a continual stirring spell on the cauldron.

She left the room and was about to call for Lorish and see when dinner was; when she remembered he wasn't there...she was glad he wasn't there, but she didn't want to have to bother Snape with every little problem of hers.

She decided to just go to the living are and read a book, which is what she usually resorts to.

She made her way to her bed with the book she had just picked out of one of the rather dusty bookshelves. She sat down and opened the book entitled 'Avada Kedavra – Knowing when to use it' She normally didn't read that kind of book, but it was the least darkest of all the books there, so she just decided to read it, on the off-chance she might gain some knowledge about it.

She was turning a page, when she noticed she was sitting on something. She got up and looked down and saw a letter addressed to 'Hermione'

She opened the letter and saw scribbled handwriting in midnight black ink...and she began to read.

Dear Hermione... 

_I wanted to let you know that I very much enjoyed your company when I was sick. It looked like you were a bit uncomfortable when we spent the night playing Wizard's Chess, and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. You have been helping me get along with everything and I cant thank you enough. I'm sorry if I was ever rude to you when you first arrived...I just had so much on my mind. Anyway Hermione...What I really wanted to say was that...well. I would rather tell you in person. Come up to my room when you get a chance. _

_Hope to see you soon._

_Severus. _

Hermione was full of shock. She didn't know what to say. She was paralyzed with fear. He sounded different, saying things like, Dear Hermione, and signing his name as Severus. It just creeped her out a little bit. She had just talked to Dumbledore and he said he had straightened it all out. Why was this letter here then...He didn't still...like her? Did he?

'Come up to my room when you get a chance' ....She decided to go up and see what it was all about. She pocketed the letter in her robes and went upstairs to see Professor Snape. Her stomach was growling with hunger, but she had to deal with Snape first and foremost.

She knocked on Snape's door and walked in. Usually he knew she was coming, but she didn't hear an answer. She saw why...Snape was asleep in his room, snoring loudly. She turned to leave the room, and was just over the threshold when she heard a grunt that sounded like... "Hermione"

She turned around and saw that Snape was awake. Hermione was scared...

"Granger...are you that completely annoying that you have to interrupt the little sleep that I get these days?" he said, not even trying to smile.

"Sorry...Im leaving...just checkin up on you." She lied.

"Im not buying it Granger. Now that you're already here...you might as well tell me why you actually came up here for." Snape said with a grin.

"Well...its just...this, Professor." She said while withdrawing the letter from her robes and handing it over to Snape.

He snatched the letter away from Hermione and didn't even bother to open it. He knew what it was, and didn't know what to say.

"Well Miss Granger, this is obviously from the duration of when I was under my idiotic House-Elf's potion." He said looking very upset, also turning red. "there is no need to talk about this or bring it up again, am I right Granger?" He said in a threatened tone.

"Um...Right." She said fearfully.

As Hermione left the room, Snape stayed in his room staring at the letter. How could he have forgotten that he left it there? Surely Hermione would have realized it too. He was so raged about Lorish slipping him illegal potions, and losing his servant, that he had completely forgotten the letter he wrote to her. He had been in a sort of 'trance' while he wrote that and if he would have been in his right mind, he would have never sent her a nice letter, but a howler. He grinned at the thought of this.

Downstairs Hermione made her way to the dining table and saw that nothing was prepared. Again, she realized that this would have been Lorish's job. She got up and went into the kitchen and decided to make something herself. She started looking around in the cupboards for food and pots and pans, when she realized she wasn't at home with her muggle parents. She could magic some dinner up.

When she was just about to whip up some extravagant food, she decided to make it homemade instead, since there was nothing to do, she needed to keep busy.

After scurrying around the kitchen for quite some time, she was done and she had made a lovely dinner of Shepard's Pie, Mashed Potatoes, roast turkey and the desert (which she conjured up because she was so exhausted from the main course) Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, and Treacle Fudge.

By the time she was done eating, she forgot about Snape, surely he needed to eat. She warmed up the leftover food with a swish of her wand and took a large plate of food up to Snape's room.

"Professor, I brought you some supper!" she said proudly. She had never been so please with herself.

"Finally. I thought you had forgotten I was up here!" Snape said sarcastically. "What do we have tonight?" he said curiously.

Hermione uncovered the platter and the smell wafted throughout the room. She had the biggest smile ever on her face.

"Looks much better than Lorish's usual Goulash," he said with a slight smile.

Hermione set up the tray on his bed and Snape dived in.

"Well...enjoy. Im going to check on the potions and then I'm off to bed." She said. Hermione had just spent more than one full minute with Snape and he hadn't insulted her! She was in utter and complete awe!

"Well Granger, don't feel you have to leave right away. Tell me how the potion is going." Snape said politely.

She was so happy about not being insulted by Snape yet, but this was just too far. He had never been this civil to Hermione in his life, and what was the reason for starting now.

"Um...professor? What's wrong?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean....Hermione?" Snape said with what sounded like an unusual amount of struggle to say Hermione instead of Granger.

"Its just that you...well...you have been rather nice to me lately..." she said.

"Is it a crime to be civil?" Snape said, getting angrier and his face redder with rage.

"Well...no its just that I know you loathe me so it just doesn't seem right!" said Hermione.

"Well, Dumbledore had a little chat with me and suggested I try to act more...nicely...to you so this is my effort...if you don't like it then you may leave...again." He said evilly.

But Hermione didn't leave. In fact, she stayed while Snape ate dinner, and they were talking a lot about everything.

Hermione hadn't felt totally comfortable being so nonchalant around her Professor, but as time went on and as he finished his dinner, she found herself having a decent conversation with Snape, and he wasn't even under a spell! It was nice for a change to have someone to talk to about intellectual things. Even though she loved Harry and Ron dearly, it was nice to talk about something besides Quidditch sometimes.

After several hours of chatting, Hermione's eyelids seemed to be drooping.

"Granger, you look tired. Why don't you head down to bed?" he said.

"Right. Good Night, Sir." She said with an unusual smile.

Hermione leaned in to take the empty dinner tray away from Snape when something swept over him so quickly he didn't even know what it was.

After Hermione did the dishes, (magically of course, she was too tired!) she made up her bed again and went to lay down.

Just as she was closing her eyes she heard a 'pop.'

She opened her eyes and got up. She looked around a bit and didn't see anything,

Until...

She reached the wall directly behind her and saw something she did not expect, and she jumped with fright.

"Harry! You scared me!" She yelped.

For Hermione was staring straight into the face of Harry Potter, however, it wasn't there completely. His head was sitting squarely in the fireplace, completely engulfed in green flames. As Hermione was a witch, she was used to this kind of communication, but not when she was about to go to sleep.

"Sorry Hermione. Dumbledore gave me permission to use the Gryffindor Common Room to pop in and say Hi." Said Harry.

"That's very nice of you Harry!" she said surprised.

"Well actually, I wanted to check up on you, Hermione. Make sure Snape is treating you right." He said with a worried tone.

"It could be better, but he's not being completely awful to me. In fact, we had a rather nice chat tonight." She said proudly.

"Ok...I'm not buying it but I just wanted to say, Dumbledore told me what happened Hermione, and Snape did the right thing sacking that good-for-nothing house-elf." He said truthfully.

"Harry, Lorish deserves to be treated with respect, just like humans!" she said, putting up a fight.

"Hermione, don't start up with that spew stuff again! Lorish did something awful to you and you don't have to stick up for him!" said Harry.

"Right....You're right." She said sadly.

"Anyway Hermione, Christmas break will be over soon. Are you going to stay there, or will you be getting lessons at Snape's?" He asked, trying to get Hermione's mind of Lorish.

"I don't know..." she faded off. She actually hadn't thought about it. She was so rushed into coming to Snape's and making the potion, that her mind completely forgot that it was during her school year, and her holiday break was almost over. Surely they would let her go back to school?

"Well, Hermione. Let me know ok? Ron and I miss you, so send us letters everyday ok?" he said with a wide smile.

"Of course, Harry. Have fun with the rest of your holidays, and stay out of trouble! If you can manage it that is!" she said, her spirits lifting.

"Bye Hermione!" said Harry, and before she could say bye back, she heard a distinct 'pop' and his head disappeared from the fireplace.

Hermione went back to bed, significantly happier than before. She had a visit from her best friend and her normal life seemed to fade back into her head. After a while, the potion would be done and she could go back to Hogwart's.

Upstairs in Snape's bedroom, he was having a very hard time sleeping. He didn't know what think. When Hermione had leaned in to take his tray away, he could swear he saw something in her eyes....something he hadn't seen in a long time...He thought he had seen...his first love. A woman he had loved a long time ago, laying his heart on the line, only to lose her...tragically.

That night, Snape lay his head down on his pillow...thinking about Nadalia. The only woman he ever lost. As he lay in bed sleeping, he was dreaming about a night he wishes he could forget. The night he lost Nadalia...the words still echoed in his head.

"_Your past is catching up with you Severus" said Nadalia._

_She was tall, with brown wavy hair and stunning, and eyes that matched, eyes that you could look into forever. _

"_MY PAST! That is exactly what it is! My PAST! Dumbledore trusts me and has put his faith in me...if that means nothing to you...!" he said softly._

"_Oh severus, I know, but what if...you-know-who does come back, you wouldn't go back...would you?" she began._

"_NEVER! My loyalty lays with Dumbledore, and with you. I told you who I used to be because I trusted you to believe that I changed. Many people have faith in me, Nadalia. I am one of the most intelligent pureblood wizards working at Hogwart's I know more than you can imagine.." he shouted._

"_So that's what it is, is it? All about blood, because you're pureblood, you're better than me?" she asked nervously._

"_I never said that but mudbl-... half bloods like you...they just don't –" He said, quickly realizing what he had done._

"_Severus, you have never called me that before! Just because you are a pureblood doesn't mean that you are better or that I don't deserve you. You know what? I don't care any more Severus, I just don't." she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_I didn't mean it Nadalia! I love you, you are the world to me...Please..." he said in a pleading voice. He was not going to lose her. But before he could stop her, she was out of the room and gone. "Nadalia, you are the light in my dark! Remember? Don't go!" he shouted, but he knew she had gone. _

_He stayed in his room all night long until there was a knock on the door. He opened it, only to hear bad news. _

"_It's Nadalia Severus, she's been...Nadalia is dead." Said the man._

"_No! NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!" said Severus. "No..." _

"_It was...you-know-who Severus...he got her..." the man said._

_He fell to floor...she was really gone. His light in the dark was extinguished. He was alone in the dark again. _

He was awoke the next morning only to feel miserable. He hadn't dreamed about her in at least two years, and he had awoken only to feel like he had lost her all over again. And whenever Hermione got close to him, he could see Nadalia in her eyes. He didn't know why...but he could not bear to look Hermione in the eyes again.

Downstairs, Hermione was waking up to the little sunshine that was flowing in through the one window in the living room. She made her shabby day bed, and made her way to the kitchen to conjure up some breakfast. She had fun making dinner last night but she didn't have the energy to cook up a full meal again. She had tapped her wand and a huge tray appeared with eggs, bacon, pancakes, kippers and a large flask of Orange juice. She took it all upstairs so she could have breakfast with Snape, and see if he was feeling better.

When she arrived in his room, she found him awake and looking much better than usual.

"I brought you breakfast Professor." She said with a wide smile.

"Yes, thank you." Snape said, avoiding her eyes carefully. Snape couldn't bear to look in her eyes and see Nadalia.

"Sir, is everything all right?" she asked, looking concerned. She could tell something was wrong.

"No Granger. I'm fine. Just leave the breakfast and you may leave." He said coldly.

"Well..." she said while setting the breakfast down in front of Snape. "You are looking much better!"

"Don't be stupid Granger. I'm a dying man, and no one could care less if I died." Snape said with a white face.

"That's not true!" she screamed. She didn't know why she was saying this. Hogwart's might be so much easier without Snape, but she couldn't let him say these things. Sure, he wasn't the nicest man, and sure he had no manners, he was insufferably annoying, a bias jerk...where was she going with this again?

"Oh is it Granger? I know that all of my students loathe me and Dumbledore hardly trusts me anymore. Who cares if I die?" he added bitterly

Hermione didn't know what to say at all. This was getting to deep for her and it made her feel very uncomfortable to be talking to her Professor about this. But she had to make him feel like someone cared about him...

"Er...I do..." she lied. She might not give her own life for him, but she wanted to make him feel better.

"No you don't Granger. Don't lie." Said Snape.

"I do too! I made that potion Lorish tainted, with my own blood!" she said. She never wanted to let Snape know this, but she had to play that card now.

"You...what?" he said coolly.

"Yeah! That's right! I gave my own blood to save your skin! So don't be so ungrateful! There are plenty of people who care if you died so just...just...STOP IT!" she yelled.

"You're LYING Granger, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!" he screamed.

"I am not! That potion had a little bit of me in it, the one that was supposed to save your life. When I thought you were dead, I was ready to do anything to save you!" Hermione said angrily.

"I cant believe...and you....and your own blood....you _wanted_ to save me?" Snape couldn't seem to spit the words out, but he certainly got the message. Someone cared about him after all. This put a smile on his face. When Hermione saw him crack a smile, it changed his whole face. He looked happier, and younger and like he was a good person you could just stop and chat with on the streets. She had never seen him like that before.

Hermione didn't think she needed to say anything else. She had simply had too much for one evening, and couldn't bare to see him so out of place again. She left Professor Snape to eat his breakfast, and headed downstairs to eat hers and think about the million things that were running through her throbbing head. As she sat down at the dining room, she was about to take in a forkful of eggs, she couldn't stand it anymore. She burst out in tears, which were dripping on her steaming breakfast plate.

Why is this happening to me? I'm supposed to be enjoying my break at Hogwart's with Ron and Harry! This isn't something I should have to deal with! She thought to herself. 

And she had a point, she was much too young to be bearing so much weight on her shoulders. She had the life of dying man in the palm of her hands, a man whom she didn't particularly care for. If Snape had been someone cheery, or easier to live with, it would have been a much more pleasant experience for her.

After barely finishing her breakfast, and wiping her tears from her cheeks, she decided she needed to go for a walk and cool down. She had no idea where anything was around Snape's house, but she didn't necessarily care. All Hermione wanted to do was get away from the house. She opened the front door and looked to the left and right to see what was around her. She saw woods all around her and to the right, a path weaving through the towering trees.


	6. Dangerous Wandering

Chapter Six: Dangerous Wandering

She had no destination point, but found herself walking through the forest, stopping every now and then to think about what was running through her mind, or to observe the many animals scuttling on the forest floor. As she crept closer to the heart of the forest she found that the trees were getting closer together, the trees taller, and the sunlight lessening. When she realized how much it was starting to look like the Forbidden Forest, she decided to turn around and leave, not wanting to find out if a monster like Aragog lay hidden in Snape's forest. She turned around and assumed she was still on the path, because she had never left it, but the path had disappeared. She wandered around looking for it and couldn't see a single trace of it. She didn't know what to do! She had left her wand by her bedside and could think of no other way to find her way out. She didn't know what else to do, so she thought the only thing to do was to scream for Professor Snape. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, her eyes went dark, her knees buckled and she fell to the forest floor, unconscious.

Back in the house, Snape had just finished breakfast and was also thinking along the same lines as Hermione. He had very much wanted to leave the house and go to a pub to relieve some stress, but was very much incapable of even getting out of bed. He had no choice but to stay in bed...or did he?

He took out his wand and said an incantation, which conjured up a mobile chair for Snape. He also used his wand to float himself safely into the chair. He directed the movement of the chair with the simple flick of his wrist, holding his wand and made his way safely downstairs (flying over the stairs, of course) and led himself outside. He was very grateful for not coming across Hermione, because he could not face her and risk seeing his past love in her eyes, or having her scold him for leaving bed.

All though he was safely in his wheelchair, the pain in his wound was starting to burn and sear throughout his body. He paid no attention to this however, and merely made his way into the forest exactly as Hermione had done. He had no idea she was lying in there unconscious, but the forest was safe for Snape because he had tamed it, and knew his way well around. He moved in and out of the forest until dusk, letting all his thoughts run through his head. He didn't know what to think about Hermione's blood being in his potion. She must have really wanted to save him if she gave up her own blood to save his life.

After a long day of roaming through the forest, he thought it odd that Hermione didn't notice that he was gone all day, and she wouldn't go looking for him if she had. Maybe she didn't really care about him, maybe she was elated at the fact that he was gone and wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. He was turning to leave when he saw a dark shape lying ahead of him. He thought it was probably just an animal sleeping on the path, but he went to check it out anyway. There were many dangerous creatures in the forest, some the ministry didn't even know about, and he wanted to make sure that one of them hadn't died.

When he approached the unshaped lump, he noticed it was covered in shiny brown fur. But after a second glance, he noticed it was shiny brown hair, and it wasn't an animal, it was Hermione. Next to her, he saw what looked like bits of golden and black fur. He had known what had happened in an instant and he was sure Hermione was dead. He pulled out his wand and levitated her back to the house.

When he got to the house, he had found an empty bedroom for her and lay her gently on the bed. Hermione looked extremely pale and was stone cold. He wheeled himself to the potion room but realized, there was nothing he could do. He headed back to Hermione's room...

Snape had sat beside Hermione's bedside for days. She was alive, but he feared she would slowly fade away. He maintained the potion while she was ill, but couldn't do much, because it caused him pain to move around. After the second day of watching her, he checked on the potion and went to the cupboard to add an ingredient, but when he reached up, all he could see was white, and he had a blinding pain shoot throughout his entire body. He decided to go back to Hermione's room and just hope she woke up soon. The only person that could save him was dying just as he was. As the third day passed, Snape was becoming increasingly ill and could hardly stand to move at all. He simply stayed by her bedside and watch her breath in and out, hoping she would survive what he knew, which was terrible, had happened to her. After the fourth day of watching her lifeless body hold on to itself, he saw her eyes twitch, and then slowly open.

To Hermione, her lids seemed so heavy that she couldn't stand to lift them. She had no idea what had happened and how she was transported from the forest to a bedroom she had never seen before. She had suddenly noticed that her entire body ached and she felt nauseous. There were shooting pains running all over her body and she found it difficult to breathe. She had never felt so ill and miserable in her entire life. She was trying to sit up when she realized she couldn't move anything. The only thing she was capable of was blinking, and that caused her intense pain.

The first thing Hermione saw when she opened her eyes was a blurry vision of a dark haired, very pale sickly looking man. She knew it must have been Snape. She was trying to move her mouth to speak but couldn't say anything. She couldn't move a muscle. She was entirely frustrated. She wanted to know what happened and where she was.

Professor Snape was sitting in his wheelchair, felling just as awful as Hermione, but was elated to see that she was conscious and breathing. He knew that, under the circumstances, she would not be able to move or speak so he knew what to do.

"Miss Granger," he said weakly, "I know what has happened to you and I'm sure you would love to ask me but you cant right now. You were in the forest, when...." He started, "You were – attacked, without realizing it." He said miserably.

Hermione wanted to ask him what she was attacked by. She wasn't buying the story because she had just simply fainted, feeling no pain or any sort which would have come from an attack.

"There are many dangerous creatures in my forest miss granger, and it was very unwise of you to go wandering in there..." he began, but wanted to seem more comforting to her, so he changed is tone. "You were most unfortunate to come across a ....Nundu." he said, turning whiter, if possible.

Hermione knew she had heard that name somewhere before, but she was so confused and had so much on her mind she couldn't think of where she had heard that before.

"I know you, Miss Granger, and you probably know what a Nundu is, but I will not explain it to you know, you need rest. I would be preparing a potion which could spare you, but there is no cure for this. You need to wait it out, you may survive, if you are strong enough, and you may not." He sounded so nonchalant about telling her she might die, but Hermione was not afraid. She finally understood what Snape must feel like. "I'm going to leave you to rest Granger. If you do have enough strength in you to fight this out, then you should recover in a few days. I cant maintain the potion as I can barely move, just as yourself," he said with a small smile, "However, It merely needs to brew for the next week and no ingredients need to be added at this time, so we'll be ok. I need to get myself to bed as well. I am getting much worse than I imagined and with every word I speak, I am only depriving myself of my health. Rest up Granger." He finished, and with that magicked himself upstairs to bed.

Hermione couldn't open her mouth to argue. She had barely enough strength or pain tolerance to keep her eyes open, so she let them close and drifted off to sleep. She felt so helpless, and she was the one that was supposed to be helping him, but somehow, they both managed to become injured.

When Hermione woke up, she found that she move, ever so slightly, but she could move her mouth enough to talk. She was going to try to call for Snape, but she saw that he was right next to her. He had conjured up a bed on the other side of hers and he was fast asleep. He looked completely awful, and Hermione feared she wouldn't be able to maket the potion in time. She called for Snape, so he would wake, and he did. Her voice was hoarse but she could still talk.

"Yes Granger?" he said in a quiet tone. "I expect you'll want answers now?" he said, forcing a smile.

"Y-Yes." It was taking enormous amount of effort for her to talk. "What...is...nunda? What happened?" she asked.

She felt selfish because she wanted all of the answers, but Snape didn't look well enough to talk.

"Well Granger. You were roaming in my forest and came across a Nundu. I brought you back here, and you managed to wake up so I could get some information in you. You have since been sleeping for the past four days." He managed to say. "I know you are smart Granger, and you know what a Nundu is. You must have read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, is that right?" he asked.

He was right, she had read that book from front to cover on numerous occasions. She was racking her brain and it suddenly dawned on her. She knew what a Nundu was. A look of horror and pain fell over her face. She was going to die.

"A Nundu, as you probably remember, is one of the most dangerous animals known to wizards. In Fantastic Beasts and Where to find Them, it says -" he began, but Hermione interrupted.

"-An East African beast that is arguably the most dangerous in the world. A gigantic leopard that moves silently despite its size and whose breath causes disease virulent enough to eliminate entire villages, it has never yet been subdued by fever than a hundred skilled wizards working together." She said, reciting the passage that was now burned in her brain. She had no more strength left in her to say any more. She remember opening her mouth to scream for Snape....that's when she fell down...that's when she inhaled it's breath....that's when she was sentenced to death.

"Yes, Granger. Very good. I have been raising a Nundu here ever since it was an egg, therefore, it is tame towards me and cannot harm me, but I still keep a great distance, and an air bubble around the forest so its breath penetrates no one outside of the forest. The other animals in the forest are safe from it as well. However, when you're in the forest, you are in danger. You inhaled its breath and it affected you right away. You seem to be fighting off it's affect very well, but only time will tell. There is no potion to cure this, so you will have to be patient and stay in bed. I conjured a bed for me here so I can keep an eye on you. Your potion is brewing and will be fine until you get better. You should get some more rest. I know that's all you seem to be doing, but it will help." Snape explained with what looked like a smile.

He clearly had no more to say because he laid down on his bed and fell asleep in an instant. Hermione was feeling no better than she was four days ago and she kept thinking she was going to die. Her body might not be able to fight off the diseases, and she was scared. She wanted to be by her friends and family, and least of all, Snape. He might have acted civil to her, but she had the oddest feeling that he had something to do with her being attacked, and she didn't like the look of his smile.

She was never more afraid of anything in her life. She may have faced countless dangers with Harry and Ron, but she was never this afraid of anything. She wished she hadn't known about the Nundu, because then it would seem less intimidating and fearful to her, but she couldn't turn back time, although she wished she could. She closed her eyes, and tried to ignore all of the pain swarming throughout her body, and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to find a hot breakfast waiting next to her on the table.

At first, she thought Snape had done it, but he was asleep with a hot meal next to him as well. Just as she was going to wake Snape up, she heard a little 'pop' that sounded all too familiar.

She looked over to the door and saw the vague outline of what seemed to be a house elf. Her heart started racing and she thought it was Lorish that had returned to mess up things even more. But when the house elf moved closer, she saw who it was and gave a sigh of relief. She forced her mouth the say the word... "Dobby!"

It was indeed the house-elf Dobby. He was wearing several hats, socks, and a couple of sweaters. His big round eyes were so full of joy it looked as though he would have exploded.

"Yes, it is Dobby Miss! Dobby knows you cannot talk well so I will tell you that Dumbledore has sent Dobby to work here while you and my new master are both ill. Dobby is so sorry." He said, with a smile which made it awkward. "Dobby had made you both breakfast. Eat and then Dobby will return!" and with a 'pop' he was gone again and Hermione was left to eat breakfast. She reached for her food, but with every movement, it sent hot, sharp, pains everywhere in her body. She whispered 'Dobby' and somehow he heard and reappeared.

"Yes, Miss? Is breakfast not good?" he said looking disappointed.

"Cant move..." moaned Hermione.

"Of courses Dobby knew this, how could I be so stupid..." and Dobby began to start banging his head against the wall. He stopped after a minute and snapped his fingers. A forkful of food moved towards Hermione's mouth and she chewed it and swallowed. Dobby continued this until she was done. Dobby left again and Hermione turned on her side facing Snape.

He was breathing heavily and didn't sound well at all. Hermione was now more scared for him than herself. She knew it was her responsibility to watch over him, but she was still suspicious about him. She couldn't help thinking that Snape set the Nundu on her.

She was lying still for about ten minutes, before Snape showed signs of movement. Somehow, Dobby must have heard because he was there in an instant and began to help Snape with his breakfast. Snape could manage moving at least the days before, but his condition was worsening and so was Hermiones.

Neither of them knew it, but they did not have long to live. Unless Hermione successfully fought of the peril she was in, she wouldn't be able to finish the potion, and then Snape would die. The fate of them both, rested on Hermione and the help of Dobby.

For the next several days, Hermione's routine was very predictable. Dobby would appear in the morning to help her with lunch. After that she would usually try and sit up to read, although some days it was difficult for her to move at all. Dobby would also appear at lunch and get instructions from Hermione on what to do for the potion. She rested after lunch, too tired to do anything else, and wake up in time for dinner (dobby helping of course).

On the fourth day of her resting period, Hermione thought she was getting much better, but when Snape woke up, he was stunned at the look of Hermione. Snape had noticed that she was paler than usual, and her eyes appeared to be sunken in, and she just looked wiped out.

What Hermione didn't know and what Snape did, was that inside of Hermione's very body, there was a virus attacking everything inside of her. To Hermione, she didn't feel a thing, except that she was getting better. She was able to move and walk around and felt a like she could return to her daily routine without Dobby spoon-feeding her. Snape didn't object to this, because if he let her know that she was being internally attacked she would either become increasingly worried, or she would deny it completely, which one, he couldn't tell.

The fifth day, Hermione woke up and was able to eat breakfast on her own. She got dressed and headed straight downstairs, eager to work on the potion that had been Dobby's priority for the past days. She thought she would find it completely screwed up, but to her surprise, Dobby seemed to have followed her instructions to the exactness, and the potion looked like it was doing just fine. She went to the ingredient cupboard, added some powder of unicorn horn, and headed back to the bedroom to check on Snape.

Although she was a bit frightened of him at the moment, she was also becoming very worried about him. She knew he was getting worse. The most moving he could do was to move his head slightly or raise a finger. He was still capable of talking, but he was barely eating and lay in bed all day, looking worse by the minute. She couldn't understand why, but all she could do was watch over him and continue to make the potion.

When she entered the bedroom again, she walked over to his bed and checked his pulse. It was slowing down a lot, and he was even worse than he imagine. She decided that she couldn't wait any longer for the potion, so she would have to go back to the very potion she used to slow the effects. It wouldn't last very long since his condition was so terrible, but it might help, in the smallest of ways.

Hermione headed downstairs but decided she didn't want do this alone.

"Dobby! Dob—" She said, but before she could finish calling him, he was right in front of her, looking extremely proud, and ready to help.

"Yes Miss! What can Dobby to for Miss?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I need to make another potion to help Professor Snape...I was just wondering if you wanted to help or...er...keep me company?" she asked, expecting a no. She didn't think that house-elfs usually did that sort of thing.

"Dobby would be delighted!" and they both made their way to the potions room together.

Hermione began putting the ingredients she needed into the nearest cauldron and she was stirring in between ingredients.

"So...Dobby...what do you do in your free time here?" Hermione asked as if he was on a vacation of some sort.

"Free time, Miss? Dobby does not have free time. Dobby has been helping master, keeping house clean, and ridding house of nasty things....terrible things....things that Dumbledore doesn't even here. But do not tell Master! Oh No! Dumbledore says to keep it a secret." He said, but then turned panicky. "NO! I has told you! I should not have told you Miss!" he yelped and then proceeded to stick his head in the flames of the cauldron fire nearest him. Before Dobby could set himself on fire, Hermione dragged him out and tried to comfort him.

"Dobby its ok. I wont tell Snape." She said gently. "But what exactly are you getting rid of dobby...what are the nasty things..." she asked curiously.

"I cannot speak of them...NO!" Dobby yelled, with fright in his big round eyes.

"Dobby...please. I promise I wont tell your master!" she pleaded.

"Ok..." he said with a tinge of guilt in his voice. "They are the nastiest most terrible things Miss! They are spells, charms, creatures, and much more that are to rid muggle bornn from inhabiting this house!" he said.

"But I'm a muggle born...how can I live here if there are certain enchantments preventing me from being here." She asked, because it wasn't making much sense to her. She added some dried nettle to the potion and continued to listen to dobby.

"Dumbledore says Master has made sure that you are safe. Dobby does not know how, but you is Miss. Dumbledore tells me how to rid of these nasty things to make you safer, but they is not working Miss!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. The first thing she was thinking about was why Snape would have anti-muggle born charms on his home, and then how she was safe from them. Maybe he was lying and she wasn't really safe at all! But then she saw an image of Dying Snape's body and she couldn't help but feel he was telling the truth. Snape was a git but he wouldn't try to murder her....or would he?

Dobby and Hermione chatted for a long period of time until she was ready to add the last ingredient. Just as last time, Hermione let a little bit of herself drip into the potion and watched it to crimson red. Dobby was quite squeamish so he looked away at this point. . Luckily, the potion didn't need to brew too long, and she could take it right up to Snape.

Hermione was pretty sure Dobby wouldn't lace the potion with anything so she trusted him. She took it directly up to Snape who was sleeping at the moment. Hermione sat on his bed and gently nudged his shoulder and it took him a while to fully wake up. Hermione helped him drink the potion, and when he had swallowed it all, he had no strength to stay awake so he drifted off to sleep again.

Hermione and Dobby went downstairs to make their lunch together. Hermione had time on her hands, and she didn't want to be alone so she was very thankful she had someone to spend time with, even though it was an overly-friendly, eccentric, self-punishing house-elf.


	7. Compromising Situations

Chapter Seven: Compromising Situations...

They both had a wonderfully delicious lunch and after they were stuffed to the brim, Hermione decided to help Dobby clean, in hopes of finding out more about Snape's house and the things hidden within.

They made their way to the second floor and Dobby led her along to the end of a dead-end hallway.

"Dobby, what are we doing here?" she asked. She was pretty sure she couldn't walk through walls.

But before he could answer, he had pushed his hand against the wall and muttered "Canticus" and a small door, no taller than Dobby appeared right in front of her eyes.

"How did you kn—" she started...

"—Dumbledore knows a lot Miss..." he said with a truthful grin.

Hermione had to get down and crawl through the small door. When she got up and brushed the dirt off of her knees she could see that she was in a completely dark room, except for a shimmering silver light, or gas of some kind, swimming throughout the room. She had no idea what it was, it was completely utouchable. She couldn't make out anything else, so she took out her wand and said "Lumos!" and her wand tip shone with light. She could see that there was nothing else in the room, just the silvery blue glimmer filling the empty space.

"Dobby what is this?" she asked. It struck her as odd that she was asking Dobby so many questions. Usually Hermione had all the answers.

"This..." he said, pointing around at the silver shimmer, "Is the spirit of the house." He said.

"The what?" she asked.

"The house's spirit Miss. It is what is keeping people like you out of the house, but you are safe, of course. The house is alive miss...very much alive, and dangerous." He said, his voice drifting off.

Dobby sat down cross-legged on the floor, and Hermione followed suit. She was entranced by the shimmer and was speechless. Dobby was whispering things under his breath but nothing was happening.

"Dobby is trying to get rid of this Miss. Dumbledore told me how, but its not working!" he said as though he knew Hermione was going to ask him what he was doing.

Dobby pulled out a piece of parchment from a pocket of one of his several sweaters and handed it to Hermione. On the parchment, was a spell of some kind, obviously in another language, which she was sure was Italian.

"I has recited that Miss, but nothing works!"

Hermione held it up to her wand to see better and started to read it.

"Questa casa di malvagio sarà distrutta ed i pericoli che dimorano in queste barriere saranno nessuno più. Quelli che vive l'interno di questi muri protetti sono negati l'amore nessuno più. Lo spirito bardato entro sarà frantumato e quelli che non erano una volta abbastanza puro per entrare qui sarà sicuro entro i suoi muri."

She half expected the shimmer to disappear, but nothing happened. She had no idea what she has just said but she was sure that it had to mean something.

"I don't know Dobby, we can try to get a hold of Dumbledore and see what we're doing wrong.."

They had given up after a while and Hermione went back to her bedroom. She didn't feel sick, but she felt fatigued and went to go lay down.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was off in a deep slumber, and was experiencing the most peculiar dream....

"_Hermione! Don't go!" a man was screaming._

"_I have to...I cant be with you" she said. _

"_But... I love you Hermione!" said the man again. _

_Hermione started to run for the door but her caught her by the shoulder. She turned and looked into the face of..._

"Dobby! You scared me!" Hermione was sitting up and breathing hard. Dobby had been leaning over her, poking and prodding her to wake up.

Hermione vaguely remembered the dream she was having. Someone was talking to her, telling her something important, but she couldn't remember whose face it was.

She didn't think anything of it. Dobby had brought her up her breakfast and she ate so particularly fast. She thought Dobby would have left after bringing up her breakfast, but he sat down on a stool at the end of her bed and was grinning at her in an odd sort of way.

After she finished inhaling her breakfast she had to ask why Dobby was staring at her.

"Dobby, do you need something?" she asked, trying not to offend him.

"Someone is here to see us Miss!" He said. Hermione had noticed that he said 'us' and wondered who it could be. But just as she was thinking of who could be here someone walked in the door and gave a gracious smile to them both.

The man had a long silver beard and matching eyebrows. He was wearing deep red robes with silver moons and stars embroidered right on them. His curious twinkling eyes were peering over half-moon spectacles.

"Dumbledore!" Screamed Hermione with an enormous smile.

"that's Professor Dumbledore Miss Granger.." he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting any visitors, I've been so bored and Snape – Professor Snape is so sick and I just wanted—" she rambled on..

"Slow down Miss Granger!" he said gently "I am here on a request from Professor Snape. Well actually, he didn't exactly call me, but I can tell he needs my help. I have the understanding that you were attacked Miss Granger. I am here to help in any way I can." He said. As soon as the words left his mouth and entered her ears, she felt a complete comfort in the depths of her heart.

"But Professor, my body fought of the affects and I'm fine!" she said confidently.

"Ah, you see Miss Granger, not everything is what it seems." He said.

"What do you mean Professor?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you may not feel ill but you are being damaged internally. If this is to continue...you will become increasingly ill...and eventually, well you know where that road leads." He said maintaining the smile on his face. "Fortuantely, I have learned how to reverse this while on vacation in Tibet in the summer of 1942. A very gracious goblin by the name of Snoober..." he said drifting off in his voice. "But that's not important obviously!" he said, seeing the confused look on Hermione's face. "Anyway, I am here to cure you Miss Granger. Now...Lie down please!" he said. It was all happening so fast that she didn't know what to say.

Hermione put her head back down on her pillow and she closed her eyes. She didn't know what Dumbledore was doing but she felt a cool tingle pulse through her body several times. It felt odd...like a ice cold liquid was being poured through her veins. She opened her eyes and saw Dumbledore with his wand in hand and was moving it up and down over her body. His wand suddenly emitted blue sparks and he lifted the wand from Hermione.

"Well! That should do it! Thank you Miss Granger, I'll be going now." He said and was almost out of the door before Hermione stopped him.

"Professor! Wait! I have some questions to ask you..." she said timidly. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say but so much was running through her mind right now and she needed to get some of it off of her chest. Hermione was just tired of asking Dobby's questions.

"Of course..." he said. Dumbledore didn't look as though he wanted to, but looked as though he knew what was coming and wasn't at all surprised.

"Professor Snape sir....I think he's getting worse." She said truthfully.

"Miss Granger, I have complete faith in you and your potion making skills. And remember, it has to get worse before it can get better. I assure you that Professor Snape will be fine." He said with a smile.

Hermione wasn't completely assured with what he said, but he had never lied to her and was a person that you could always rely on to tell the truth, whether bad or good.

"What is all this 'evil' stuff in the house sir and what is that spell, Dobby and I couldn't get it to work. I was just wondering –"

"Slow down..." he said again, "The evils that lie in these walls is something I would rather not explain right now, as I don't have the time. And as to the spell, I realized that it wont work and will have to get back to you on that. But don't worry, you are completely safe her Miss Granger." He said, and with a wink and a 'pop' Dumbledore disappeared.

Hermione went downstairs to bury herself in a book. When she was overwhelmed and unsure of things, the first thing that Hermione always does is read. She reads because she can let things in her mind go and she can let herself fall into the words of the book she's reading. She opened a random book off of the bookshelf and began to roll her eyes across the pages. And without knowing it....drifted off to sleep again.

Upstairs, Severus Snape was awake and wasn't able to sleep. He knew that the potion Hermione had given him was helping, but not much. He had been thinking about Nadalia all day long and every time his pale eyes looked into her warm eyes, he couldn't help but notice how much Nadalia and Hermione looked alike. But the thing that was running through his mind the most was the reoccurring dream he'd had for the past week.

There was a young woman in his dreams telling him that she loved him and didn't want him to leave, but he never saw her face. He had thought it was Nadalia, but he noticed that the girl seemed like a younger version of Nadalia...he had thought that it was...Hermione.

He didn't know why these thoughts and dreams were coming to him now, but he was so confused and perplexed. Hermione was the one person that Snape enjoyed giving a hard time and despised her for being a muggle born. But lately, seeing that Hermione was helping him and hearing that she cared if he died, he had changed his view about her. He saw her in a different light, and felt that he was feeling something for her...but what that feeling was...he had no idea.

When he had lost Nadalia, he had put enchantments on the house. He didn't want another muggle born to enter his house ever again. The pain of losing her was something he never wanted to feel again, it was heart-wrenching. Because of the large amount of spells put on the house, the house gave birth to a spirit, something that only the Master of the home could control. The spirit would make sure that nothing ever entered the house that wasn't worthy of being there, and it also made sure that the Master living there would never fall in love again, to spare him the pain of losing another loved one.

Snape tried to sit up, but failed to do so. He was feeling rather hungry, but he was so tired lately he couldn't stay awake to even eat a bite. But he had enough energy from the potion that he recently took that he figured he should probably eat while he had the chance.

His hoarse voice tried to call out for Hermione, but he wasn't loud enough. He tried again and heard someone come in, but it was just Dobby.

"Need Hermione" he groaned.

"Of courses Master!" and Dobby was off.

Downstairs, Hermione was having the same dream. Every time the man got close to her she couldn't make out who it was because she woke up. She gave up trying to sleep and sat up, she didn't know what else to do. She was just about to go to the kitchen to get a snack when Dobby rushed up to her and gave her the message that Snape needed her right away. Hermione was scared, Dobby made it sound as though something was seriously wrong, although Dobby tended to dramatized things a bit.

Hermione rushed up the stairs and raced to the room as fast as she could. When she finally got there, she was out of breath and having a hard time taking in her air.

"What....is...it?" she said as she gasped for breath.

"Hermione...food...please.." was all he managed to get out.

Hermione didn't ask any questions and ran downstairs to get some food from the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and got everything she could. She got some cheese, pumpkin juice, bread, chicken, and a half of a sandwich she had left unfinished the other day. Running upstairs to get the food to Snape, the only thing that she could think of was that Snape had called her Hermione and not Granger.

Hermione kneeled down on the floor next to Snape's bed and was helping him eat his food. She held a straw up to his mouth so he could get some fluids, and when juice started to trickle down his cheek, she caught it with a napkin.

When he was finished eating, Hermione stayed sitting by him because she was exhausted and had nothing else to do, and the fact that she felt that if she left him alone, something terrible might happen.

Snape fell asleep again and Hermione was leaning her head against his night table. She was so tired but didn't want to fall asleep because she wanted to make sure that he was ok. Snape's arm fell limply off of the bed and fell onto her face and brushed against her cheek. Hermione didn't want to move it. She didn't want to move at all. She just left it there. She was getting so tired...she just wanted to sleep...but no...she had to stay awake.

Without realizing it, she lifted her hand up and placed it in Snape's hand. She then fell asleep and had the same dream. Little did she know was that, at that very moment, Snape was having almost the same exact dream.

The next morning, Snape was the first to wake. He was still very ill and a bit disoriented, but he had enough strength still in him from the potion. He suddenly realized that somebody was holding his hand. He peered down and saw Hermione was the one holding him and she was fast asleep. He felt ashamed to say it, but he had never seen her look so beautiful, and he didn't want to let go of her hand for some reason. He tried to but he just kept holding on. With her hand in his, he felt safe and comforted. He didn't even want to know how it got there, he was just happy it was there and he couldn't explain why.

Hermione woke up next, finding it difficult to keep her heavy lids from closing again. She looked around and realized that she was still on the floor and she was as stiff as a board from not sleeping on a bed. She looked up and saw Snape staring at her and she was...holding his hand? She didn't know what was going on but she was startled at him staring at her and jumped up in surprise.

"W-what's going on?" she said...she was very confused....and very scared.

"Oh...er...nothing. What do you mean Granger?" he said...also very scared.

He was subconsciously wiping his hand on the covers.

"You were holding my hand! And you were _staring_ at me...." She said quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hermi—Granger. You're obviously a little...off today." He lied.

Hermione moved over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Professor...whats really going on?" she asked, hoping for a truthful answer.

But Snape couldn't say anything... he was completely entranced by Hermione's eyes. He was just as confused as her. The last thing he wanted was to feel something for Hermione. It was impossible! It was idiotic! But still...he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He put his hand on her cheek and gently brushed it. His hands were surprisingly soft to Hermione.

Hermione, however, was completely taken aback by this and took his hand in hers and pulled it away. She didn't know what was going on! But she found herself looking into his eyes. When she first met him at Hogwart's she saw a cruel, cold man but now...she saw something different, a completely different man and she didn't know how to respond to that.

Neither of them said a word. They didn't move either. They just sat there staring at each other. But after a few minutes, Snape decided to break the silence.

"Um...Hermione...can I ask you something?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, sure." She answered, but wasn't completely sure she was ready for what was coming, he had called her Hermione again. She wasn't completely ok with that either.

"Whats going on here..." He said with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"What do you mean...I'm just as confused Sir..." said Hermione.

"N-Nothing...forget about it. You better go check on that potion Granger." He said as though nothing had happened. He had called her Hermione again, but it didn't seem as weird.

"Right...I'll check on you later Professor." She said oddly.

"It's Severus...call me Severus." He said with a smile.

He was scaring her a little now.

"Um...right. Goodbye." And she rushed out of the door to go check on the potion.

When she got to the room, she wasn't even going to attempt to try and figure out what was going on. She was going to try to keep her mind off of it and relax. She went to the cupboard, added a few more ingredients and stirred 25 times counterclockwise and then 39 times clockwise. Her potion was coming along nicely and it wouldn't take too much longer to complete.

Hermione was getting a little overwhelmed and she felt like she needed some air. She didn't dare wander out into the forest so she went over to the only window in that room and opened it and stuck her head out. She felt the cold chilling breezed pass against her cheek and it reminded her of Snape touching her cheek. In the distance she saw something flying in the air. As it came closer she noticed that it was an owl and it was flying right towards her.

The owl landed on the brim of one of the cauldrons and Hermione noticed a letter attached to the Owl's leg. There was beautiful emerald green writing on the front that said "Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione recognized the handwriting as Dumbledore's and started to panic. She thought that somehow Dumbledore had found out what happened earlier. Nevertheless, she ripped open the letter and began to read:

Miss Granger-

I understood you have been preoccupied at the current moment. However, you should know that Hogwart's students have been back to their lessons for several days now. However, I have instructed for a private teacher to give you lessons during your stay at Professor Snape's. This person is a fully qualified teacher, who knows a great deal on every subject you are currently enrolled in. I know you will not let yourself get behind, so do a great job! We all miss you here at Hogwart's and hope for safe and healthy return of you and your patient!

Take Care,

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione had completely forgotten that the Christmas Holiday had ended quite a while ago. She had way too much on her mind, but the thought of getting back on track with her schoolwork gave her a boost of comfort. She tucked the letter away, wondering who her teacher would be, and if they would be a decent person. She had imagined an old, cranky man with gray hair and a passion for punishment.

For the remainder of that day, Hermione sat completely still on her daybed, curling her sleek brown hair around her smooth fingers. She had never in a million years predicted that anything like that would have happened between herself and Professer Snape. He had acted a bit like that earlier but that was because Lorish tainted her potion and made Snape think he loved Hermione. Luckily, she completely trusted Dobby, and didn't even think he would do something like that. She didn't want to admit it, but she was pretty sure that he was acting out of his own accord.


	8. Anger Like No Other

Chapter Eight: Anger like no other

She kept seeing his face in her head. His eyes, his face, when he looked at her like that it made him look younger, happier and much more pleasant. When he brushed his hand against her cheek it felt soft. But it all seemed so wrong...nothing could ever happen. She had to resist all temptation. Temptation though? She wasn't feeling anything for him...in that way. Maybe she was just noticing that he was friendlier. And just because he was acting like that didn't mean he was in love with her. It was all to impossible to her!

Hermione decided she needed to get up and walk around. She let her feet carry her away around the house and before she realized it, she was opening a large silver door to a room she had never seen before. There was a single desk in the corner of the room with a stone basin sitting upon it. She recognized it at once...it was a pensieve.

She knew that if she looked inside of it, it would lead to nothing good. But being the person that she is, a bit curious, she decided to go up to it. She took out her wand and prodded the silvery, wispy substance with her wand.

Suddenly, two figures appeared out of the pensieve, pearly white and translucent, the two figures began to speak...

"Your past is catching up with you Severus" said a woman.

She looked a lot like Hermione...

"MY PAST! That is exactly what it is! My PAST! Dumbledore trusts me and has put his faith in me...if that means nothing to you...!" said a man whom Hermione was sure whas Severus Snape.

"Oh Severus, I know, but what if...you-know-who does come back, you wouldn't go back...would you?" she began.

"NEVER! My loyalty lies with Dumbledore, and with you. I told you who I used to be because I trusted you to believe that I changed. Many people have faith in me, Nadalia. I am one of the most intelligent pureblood wizards working at Hogwart's I know more than you can imagine.." he shouted.

"So that's what it is, is it? All about blood, because you're pureblood, you're better than me?" said the woman name Nadalia.

"I never said that but mudbl-... half bloods like you...they just don't –" said Severus.

"Severus, you have never called me that before! Just because you are a pureblood doesn't mean that you are better or that I don't deserve you. You know what? I don't care any more Severus, I just don't." Nadalia said, and she began crying.

"I didn't mean it Nadalia! I love you, you are the world to me...Please..." he said in a pleading voice. He was not going to lose her. But before he could stop her, she was out of the room and gone. "Nadalia, you are the light in my dark! Remember? Don't go!" he shouted.

Suddenly...the scene changed. There was a man lying in a ball on the floor, weeping and crying. She couldn't tell who it was but he kept saying "She's dead...She's gone..." and then the image disappeared.

Hermione couldn't help but think that she shouldn't have seen that, but it gave her another different image of Snape. A man who could love and deeply care about someone, a man who wasn't afraid to cry, a man who had loved and lost, but a man who had changed. A man who was now bitter, and cold. A man who was so completely different from the image she had just seen in the pensieve, that it was hard to believe it was the same person.

She tried to leave the room, but she couldn't move. She felt her feet planted on the floor but couldn't bring herself to move them. She was frozen cold and scared. She should never had looked into that pensieve, but she had and it was too late. Seeing that vision of him and the woman called Nadalia had made Hermione feel even more uncomfortable to be there. Although, she could accept that Snape was actually human, a person had feelings and emotions, and at one time, could express them.

She finally got herself to move and just as she opened the door, she turned her head back to cast one more furtive glance at the pensieve. The only thing she had to look forward now was her lessons and she didn't know when her teacher would be showing up. She decided she needed to go for a walk, despite the last thing that happened when she left the house, she didn't care. She needed to let her feet sweep her away and let her mind catch up with her thoughts.

She figured she should be safe walking around the forest because she had already been attacked and therefore become immune. After all, Hermione had read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ many times and knew that you could not be affected by a Nundu, after being exposed to its danger once before.

Hermione exited through the aged front door, and let her feet carry her away. Before she knew it, she was so exhausted she was sitting at the base of a large tree trunk. She didn't care about anything, and she felt like she couldn't waste any more of her strength thinking about all the unusual things that she had experienced while she was there. She let her head fall back and she was looking up the trunk of the tree. She vaguely noticed something on carved higher up on the wood. She got to her feet and read an engraving that was clearly carved right into the wood.

It read:  
Severus and Nadalia Forever...

It was enclosed in a heart.

She thought it was beautiful because it reminded her that Snape had emotions just like everyone else and he once knew what it was like to be in love.

But, to Hermione's surprise, it appeared as though someone had tried to scratch it off but failed miserably.

Hermione didn't let her eyes linger aimlessly on the carved message, but head back to the house, she had been outside far too long and didn't want to take any more risks.

When she got back inside, she noticed a man sitting on the sofa. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she jumped back, completely surprised at seeing a stranger there. She hadn't recognized him and he completely took her aback. She was not used to visitor inside Snape's gloomy dilapidated house.

"Er....Hello? Can I help you?" She asked timidly.

"Well I've been expecting you! It seems you weren't here when I apparated so I decided to just take a seat and wait a moment." He said as though he expected Hermione to know who he was.

"I don't mean to be rude...but...who exactly are you?" she said with a look of confusion on her young pale face.

"Mr. Davis. But please, call me Drew. And I know you're Hermione Granger. I've been sent here to be your teacher until you return to Hogwarts." He said with a toothy smile, which Hermione found quite charming.

It took Hermione a minute to come back to herself, because she was quite entranced with Drew. He had stunningly beautiful blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. He was very handsome, and wore sapphire blue robes, which made his eyes pop out. Hermione was expecting someone much more boring, and less....her style.

"Oh...Ok!" she said with enthusiasm. "Shall we get started then?" She said, ready to learn and eager for some time alone with someone else besides Snape. Hermione and Snape had been more friendly lately, but after that uncomfortable moment in the bedroom when she awoke with his hand in hers, she didn't feel like going near him, although the thought had entered her mind.

"Slow down Hermione!" He called her Hermione, and she liked it surprisingly. "We wont be having a lesson today. I just stopped by to chat with you so we were a little more comfortable and easy going around each other by the time our first lesson came up. I want you to feel like you can come to me with any questions and I hope we can be excellent friends. Besides, Professor Dumbledore seems to think you haven't had a lot of visitors lately." He said with a likeable smirk.

"Unfortunately...that's all too true..." she said grimly, but her thoughts brightened at the chance to spend time with somebody completely new. "So...what did you want to do?"

"Well I thought we could prepare some dinner together and sit down for a nice chat. What do you think, Miss Granger?" he said politely.

"That sounds lovely!" she said and they both made their way across the dim living room into the kitchen.

As the minutes grew shorter and the dinner was being cooked, Hermione and Drew became engaged in very interesting conversations. She found it was very easy to talk to him and felt she could be herself. But what mattered the most to her is that he made her forget about Snape completely. Finally, the sat down at the dinner table and talked a bit more, and got to know each other a little bit better.

"So Mr. Davis, what do you do for a living, besides teach?" she asked curiously. They had been talking quite a bit already, but not about the important facts and who they really were.

"Call me Drew!" he said enthusiastically. Hermione blushed a bit. "Well, I went to school to become a teacher and I applied at Hogwart's, but later decided I would rather have fewer students and spend more time with them, usually in special cases, such as yours. Being cooped up here can make a girl go insane you know.." he said casually with a neat smile.

"I can vouch for that," Hermione replied with a chuckle. "do you have any other students right now?" she asked.

"No...just you for right now. Dumbledore thought it wise to focus on your needs and yours alone at this time..." he answered. "but enough about me. What are some things I don't already know about you?" he said curiously.

"Well..." she said reluctantly, she hated talking about herself. "Most would say I'm a bookworm, a bit of a workaholic. I'm in 6th year at Hogwarts, I have two great best friends, but sadly, no boyfriend." She said gloomily.

"What? With a face like that?" he said harmlessly. Hermione's cheeks turned a bright crimson color. She suddenly noticed how interesting her mashed potatoes looked on her plate.

"Yeah.." she said, her voice drifting off. "Anyways...It's been absolutely horrible here. Snape isn't the kindest man alive. He's been making a bit of an effort though, and something kind of weird happened this morning..." she said. Suddenly, Hermione realized that she had let something terrible slip. She shouldn't have even mentioned that and was horrified to here what Drew asked.

"What happened Hermione? Is he treating you bad?" he said with a look of complete and sincere concern on his face.

"No...nothing. Everything has been completely normal around here." She lied and took a big forkful of her meal to her mouth, hoping for the subject to change.

"Hermione, you are making a terrible amount of effort to lie to me. I can tell when someone is untruthful to me. Just please, I know we've only met but I feel like I know you. Just tell me what happened..." He said and reached over to grasp her hand. Her head was down and her sleek brown hair was masking her face. Drew felt a hot tear fall onto his hand from her face. "Just tell me what happened..." he repeated. He was dying to know what would make her so upset.

To Hermione, it felt a bit strange that they had only met and yet they were comfortable enough with each other to hold hands and even more weird that Hermione felt she could let herself go and cry in front of Drew.

"Don't think I'm thick enough to think your crying over nothing. Something must have happened Hermione." He said, trying to get her to confide in him.

"Nothing...happened." She said in between sniffles.

"Hermione don't lie to me! You can trust me, honestly!" he said gently.

"No...I...cant....Terrible...awful..." she said again, trying to hold herself together from breaking down into full sobs.

"Hermione...I wont tell anyone, I swear. Just let me know what's going on here..." he said, placing his hand on her should, hoping to calm her down enough to speak normally.

"Promise...you...wont...tell." She said with tears dropping on Drew's hand and on her dinner plate.

"Hermione, I promise, And I've never meant anything more in my life." And Drew was right; he had never meant anything more. Even though they did just meet, he felt like he had known her forever...and that feeling was not familiar with him.

Drew placed a finger under her chin and pulled her head up. Her hair fell gently off of her face and revealed a red puffy face, wet with tears. She looked horrified and sad all at the same time.

"Why don't we go sit on the sofa?" He said, hoping to make her feel comfortable.

Drew held Hermione's hand and led her over to the sofa where the sat down, causing puffs of dust to rise into the already musty air. Snape didn't usually bother about cleaning the house. (Until Dobby got there that is..)

"Now, Hermione. Tell me what's going on...please. I've never been more serious when I said I wouldn't tell anyone." He said while turning to face her directly on the sofa.

"Its....terrible. Its so terrible Drew." She didn't want to say what happened, but she knew that Drew would eventually crack her. Though it just involved sleeping rather close, and holding hands, it was possibly the worst and most confusing thing that had ever happened to her.

Hermione focused her soft brown eyes to look into Drew's beautiful blue eyes, and she felt safe and comforted then. She knew it was going to be okay...he was there now and nothing terrible would happen to her. A wave of happiness crept over Hermione when she stared into his eyes.

Before she knew it, Hermione was spilling everything. How he had treated her when she first got there, Lorish's evil doings, her leaving, the potion, and how she had woken up sleeping by Snape holding his hands. She had started to cry again when she got to this point and kept saying how terrible and awful she was. When Hermione was done saying what she needed to say, Drew was still staring into her beautiful eyes and was ready to fully comfort her.

Hermione knew that Drew would start talking now and telling her how everything was going to be okay, but the first thing he did was lean towards her and wrap his arms around her. "It all right...I'm here" is what he whispered into his ear. His hot breath on her shoulder sent shivers down her spine, but she felt everything was all right and she didn't need to hear it. But Drew still needed to talk to her. He let go of her and held both of her hands in his.

"Hermione...I know you feel awful, but its not that bad. You are trying to save a persons life and that's a heavy burden. Sometimes you do things you don't mean to when you're under pressure. You'll forget about it in no time." Drew said while smiling at Hermione. And right then and there, she thought she had forgot about Snape, and for good. They hugged again, but this time it was Hermione who threw her arms around him and said. "Drew...Thank you....thank you..." Drew and Hermione had both never been happier.

But if Hermione would have turned around, she would have seen Professor Snape, peering from the stairway, whose cold eyes had seen everything, and heard it all.

Fortunately, Hermione had not seen Professor Snape at the stairs, which was probably a good thing, but not for Severus.

Earlier, Snape had been feeling much better, he hadn't exerted himself and the slowing effects potion had worked wonderfully, even though he knew it was for a short time. He decided to go down and make sure Hermione was ok, but stumbled upon a moment between Hermione and Drew that he wished he'd never seen. It enraged him, it made him want to scream and cry. He had never felt that emotional, but Hermione had been having a strange effect on him...but not anymore. He picked up a picture hanging on the wall and threw it down the stairs, the glass shattering everywhere.

Downstairs on the sofa, Hermione had been feeling much better until she saw the picture fly down the stairs and end up breaking into pieces on the living area floor. She thought immediately that something was wrong with Snape. She had to go make sure...

"You better go Drew. I'll see you for our first lesson.." She didn't want him to leave, but she thought he shouldn't be there in case something awful happened again.

"Right. Be careful Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow." And with a quick hug, he left.

Hermione quickly ran upstairs, completely ignoring the broken picture and shards of glass on the bottom stairs. Before she even reached their bedroom, she found Snape huddled on the floor, curled up in a ball against the wall. She didn't know how he could have even moved, he was surely paralyzed, but then she remembered the potion she had given him, but she didn't think it would have lasted this long.

"Professor, are you all right?" the memories of the morning incident had faded from her mind and all that mattered is that he wasn't dead.

"GO AWAY GRANGER!" he screamed at her. "GO AWAY!"

She was surprised at his rage. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could see him shaking with fury.

"Professor...what's the—" she tried to get out, but he interrupted.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GO AWAY" was all he managed to get out. Something wasn't right....

Suddenly, Snape got to his feet (with some difficulty) and stared evilly into Hermione's terrified eyes. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" his face was red with anger and still shaking uncontrollably. Hermione felt the urge to run away and just leave.

Snape had started backing Hermione into the room behind her. She was so scared that her heart was skipping beats.

"TRAITOR!" he shouted. She was not right up against a desk in some sort of study. Snape looked so angry it made Hermione fearful...she had never seem him like that before...at least not to this extreme.

He had grasped her hair and pushed her on top of the desk. He began slapping her so hard that she winced with pain. She was screaming for help, but no one was coming.

Snape continued slapping her on the face and arms, pulling her hair out at the same time. He was so angry with her that he didn't care if he beat her to death. Those kind of thoughts hadn't entered his mind for years, but something threw him over the edge. He was slapping her so hard now that she was bleeding in places. Hermione was silent now. Her limp body just gave into him and she didn't try to stop him. She thought it was useless. Whatever she did...she must have deserved this. She really thought he was going to kill her, but she wasn't scared....

Why wasn't Dobby coming...he should have heard her screaming...It would be over soon...soon he would stop hitting her. Her eyes were closing and she drifted away from it all. The last thing Hermione remembered was seeing Snape's eyes look at her with complete hatred and anger, and seeing his hand race to her face.


	9. Painful Tears

Chapter Nine: Painful Tears

The next morning, Hermione didn't wake for hours. In fact, she missed breakfast altogether. Dobby tried to search for her, but he never went into the room where her lifeless body lay.

Later that day, there was a knock on the door and Dobby was there right away to welcome them graciously to the home he had worked so hard to clean, despite the little improvement.

It was Drew, and he was there for lessons, but dobby had no idea where Hermione was and they both began to search for her. Drew had the feeling something was wrong when Dobby didn't know where she was. Dobby searched the lower level, and Drew decided to go upstairs. With each hesitant step he took, he felt more and more worried and anxious. He was so worried about her....

When he approached the door to the room she was in, he put his hand on the knob. For one split second, he felt he knew she was in there. He couldn't explain it, but he knew. And when he opened the door, he saw what he feared. His heart almost stopped bleeding and tears were falling uncontrollably from his eyes. Drew never cried. He was a sensitive man, but he never cried. All he could see was Hermione's bruised and bleeding body lying on top of an old desk, she looked like she was dead. Her skin was pale and dripping with blood in some places. She was clearly unconscious and looked awful. He half expected to feel for a pulse and find she was dead.

Drew approached her slowly, hoping she would wake up at any second. But she wasn't.

He finally reached her, which seemed to take forever. He lifted his hand and placed it gently on her forehead. He wiped the stray hairs off of her face and wept. He started to try to wipe the blood off of her face and body, but he thought it was too late. He collapsed to the floor and let himself go.

Up on the desk, Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She was in pain, and it hurt everywhere. It caused her great amounts of pain to open her eyes. She looked up and saw white. She made a slight groan trying to lift herself up, but it was useless.

When Drew heard the groan, he immediately jumped up to his feet and looked at Hermione. Her eyes were barely open. He placed a shaky hand on her wrist and felt a slow, but steady pulse. He was so relieved, but it still didn't take away the questions in his mind. How did this happen? Who did this? And where was Snape...?

"Hermione? Hermione?! Are you okay? What happened?" he was talking so fast, Hermione couldn't process it all. She was still bleeding all over and her entire body was sore.

"Pain..." was all she could say.

But now that Drew knew she was alive, he could cure her. He was immensely skilled in the healing area. He once was a stand in healer for St. Mungos, though he never told anyone as he was bombarded with common ailment problems from strange witches and wizards.

Drew pulled out his wand and raised it above her body. Bright rays of white hot light shot out of it and after five minutes, the majority of her cuts and bruises were gone and she had stopped bleeding. She could lift herself up with the help of Drew.

"Snape...." Was the first thing she decided to say. Drew knew what was coming and he said...

"I'll kill him..." with an intense look of anger on his face.

Drew had never been so angry. He was half crying, and half flat out pissed. Hermione was feeling a bit stronger every second, but noticed that few select bruises and cuts remained in a few places.

Drew got to his feet and headed out of the room, Hermione got off of the desk and followed. She wasn't going to let him hurt Snape...even though Snape had hurt her.

After a couple minutes of searching for Snape, Drew became so impatient that he screamed and turned to Hermione. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HE?" he screamed.

Hermione didn't answer, because she didn't know either. She felt she should have been angrier with Snape for what he had done, but the truth is that she was actually a bit ashamed and sad, she thought she had deserved it....

They both gave up and Drew sat Hermione down on the couch again.

"Hermione, you have to tell me what happened. Why did he do this to you?" He asked, tears still streaming down his red cheeks occasionally.

"I-don't know." She said. And she actually didn't. Drew must have known she was telling the truth because he didn't ask again.

They sat there in silence for some time, occasionally passing a glance at one another. Drew didn't want to leave Hermione side for one second, but he had a strong impulse to beat Snape to a pulp. He knew he did this to her without question and he wanted to make him pay. Hermione wasn't at all angry however. She was depressed and felt sorry for Snape. She knew she did something wrong but she couldn't put a finger on it. After a few more moments of well needed silence, Drew turned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry he did this to you Hermione...you don't deserve this..." He said with a look of deep sadness behind his blue eyes.

"I think I did..." she said softly.

"YOU DID NOT!" he shouted. "Hermione...you are the most beautiful, interesting, and honest person I know...there is no way on earth that you deserved to be treated like that." He said trying to force out a smile.

"You...you think I'm beautiful?" Hermione asked, blushing a bit. She couldn't imagine anyone thinking she was pretty when she had black eyes and cuts on her body.

"The most beautiful woman I've ever met..." he said. They were both in tears now, and Hermione didn't know why. Before she knew it...Drew was moving closer to her face and his warm breath was mingling with hers.

"Thanks..." was all she could spit out.

Within seconds, Drew's and Hermione's lips met and he was kissing her like she had never known. It felt completely right to her and all of her pain and misery washed away. It was so soft and gentle and all Hermione wanted was to never let go and be with him forever.

"Wow..." Hermione said. She had totally lost herself in his kiss. Everything that was running through her busied mind vanished within a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that..." he said and held his head in his hands, obviously ashamed at what he had just done.

"Don't say that...It was nice. It felt...." She started, but she didn't know quite how to put it.

"It felt what?" Drew asked, guessing she was going to say 'awful' or 'hideous', but she didn't....

"Right...It felt right." Hermione said with a grin.

Drew or Hermione didn't need to say anything after that. Hermione's words and smiles were enough to reassure Drew that it was ok and it was right. After all, Drew was only 7 years older than her.

But after a moment of complete bliss for Drew, his eye caught her cheek and he noticed a bruise. He saw them all over now and that a small cut on her forehead was still bleeding a bit. The memory of finding her lifeless body in that room came flooding back to him, as did his impulse to destroy Snape.

"Where is he?" He asked. His soft and gentle voice was gone. He now sounded menacing and threatening and it made Hermione feel nervous.

"I don't know...honestly, Drew." She said truthfully. "The last thing I remember was him raising his hand...and then I just...." She didn't need to finish. Hermione saw the look on Drew's face and she couldn't take it anymore.

Drew got to his feet and started racing around the house, Hermione right at his heels. He was now opening every door and cupboard and looking under furniture. Drew gave up on the first floor and raced up the stair, stepping around the broken shards of glass.

After Drew and Hermione looked around the different rooms upstairs, they finally came to Hermione and Snape's bedroom that they were sharing. Drew doubted he was in there because they had checked earlier and didn't find anyone there. Hermione was pretty sure that the potion would be wearing off now and to be truthful, she was kind of worried about Snape. She didn't know why, but as she touched a tender bruise on her forearm, she couldn't help but think it was her fault.

When Drew turned the doorknob, they both took a step in. From where they were they couldn't see anyone. But as they neared the opposite wall looking for signs of him, Hermione found him lying on the floor beside his bed, not visible from the doorway.

She took one good look at him and the only thing she could say was... "I'm sorry..." Hermione didn't know why she said that but she felt she had to for some reason...

But Snape wasn't answering. His eyes were closed shut and he was tangled in a ball on the floor. Drew moved closer to him as soon as he saw him and kneeled down to him. Drew raised his fist...higher and higher...and he was bringing it down faster and faster, although it seemed to Hermione as if it was in slow motion.

"NO!" she screamed just before his fist reached Snape's face. Drew looked at Hermione with a face of a baby whose candy had just been taken away.

"Hermione! This man beat you...he beat you....How could you not want him to deserve this?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"I don't know...but just because he hurt me doesn't mean we have to do that to him..." she said. "He doesn't deserve it..." she trailed off. Hermione had no idea why she was saying these things; it just felt like they were coming out of her mouth uncontrollably.

"Hermione...he DOES deserve this. What did you feel like when you saw him beating you? What were you thinking at that moment?" He asked, trying to make a point.

"Like I....Like I had done something wrong...I DID do something to deserve this Drew...I just don't know what."

"Hermione...you have to trust me. You did NOT deserve this...no one would have deserved _this_." He said pointing to a bleeding cut on her cheek. "He's a slimy git, and he needs to learn a lesson." Drew said.

Hearing him talk like that made Hermione start to back away from him. Drew didn't listen to what Hermione had said and he was raising his fist to him again. He was seconds away from releasing terror on Snape, when Hermione threw herself on him. She wasn't going to let him to that to Snape. She had to save him...she had too...

When Hermione finally realized what she had done and realized that she had just thrown herself on Snape...she started wondering what was going on with her...

_Hermione...you THREW yourself on top of Snape...He's the one that hit you and slapped you mercilessly and you're trying to save him from the same thing???_ She was asking herself those questions until Drew peeled her off of Snape and sat her down on the bed next to him.

"Hermione..." he said softly, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm not sure. But all I know is that Snape does not deserve that. Even though he's been evil and..." but before she could finish, she heard rustling on the ground just next to her feet. Snape was moving.

Every muscle in his body was aching and the last thing he remembered was hitting Hermione with no intentions of ever stopping. After witnessing their moments of conversations and annoying cuddling, Snape wanted to cause Hermione as much pain as possible. That morning, they had woken up hand in hand, and he didn't think it was romantic or special, but it meant they were getting closer, something Snape hadn't experienced in a long time. But hearing how much she had regretted that moment and that it had made her cry, made him feel angry, and before he knew it, he was giving her black eyes and bruises that would just remind him of how terrible he acted. He thought they were making progress living together, but when Snape heard Hermione, he was pretty sure that he made her skin crawl.

"Snape...Professor Snape, are you all right?" Hermione asked as soon as she had heard him come to life at her feet.

He wasn't answering. He was too angry to answer. Too upset to care.

"Professor?" she tried again. "Are you okay?"

Why would she care? 

"Can you hear me?"

Who wouldn't hear that obnoxiously loud voice that could blast this castle to oblivion? 

"Snape...are you all right...please answer me..." she pleaded. She was so afraid.

_Oh shut up you insufferable mudblood! I don't have to answer you..._

"Please...Severus..." she whispered.

_Severus...she has no right to call me that! She has a lot of nerve.._

Hermione shook him. She knew he was awake and his eyes were open but he was acting as though she wasn't even there.

"Severus....answer me..." she said again.

Too much nerve I daresay. Why does she even care? 

"Hermione...just give it up. We should leave him alone...let him rot in his guilt. He doesn't even deserve to have you speak to him.." said Drew.

_Oh stay out of it you thief! Thief? What am I saying? I loathe you Hermione._

"Okay Drew. Lets go..." she said quietly, while she got up. She cast a glance back at Snape to see if he was going to speak to her before she left. "Bye Professor.." Hermione had given up hope. He hated her. But....she had drew, and that made he feel a bit better and wanted.

Drew and Hermione sat up that entire night talking. The were cuddling on the couch and telling jokes. With every word Drew spoke Hermione felt like she knew him more an more an became so comfortable with him that she never wanted him to leave. But the feelings of what had happened between herself and Snape were still raising questions in her mind.

Drew mixed up some Essence of Murtlap to take away the sting and pain of the remaining bruises and cuts. The smaller ones were already fading, but there were some places that she feared would never go away.

During that night, Drew was constantly bringing up Snape now and then and telling Hermione how much he hated them. Hermione would casually change the subject because she was not going to defend him, but she didn't like hearing someone talk about him like that.

Whether they were discussing their starting of lessons, chatting about what was in the Daily Prophet, or telling a joke about a hag in a bar, Hermione had a little voice in the back of her head trying to figure out what she did to deserve the beating she received from Snape.

Finally, after an exhausted day, Hermione told Drew that she should be getting some rest and that they would see each other tomorrow for lessons. She would feel a bit odd getting lessons from him, with how close they had got, but she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

After Drew left, Hermione went to sit at the Dining room table to write a letter...to someone who would understand her...

Hermione drew out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink bottle. She dipped her scarlet quill into the ink and began to carefully phrase a letter to Harry.

_Harry-_

_I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. I'll be taking lessons here for a while, but I imagine Dumbledore told you that already. The potion will be ready in a couple of weeks and then I will return. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about...something happened Harry...something odd._

_I woke the other morning, next to Snape, holding his hand. We were both confused, but didn't talk about it too much. _

_Anyway, later that day, my new teacher, Drew Davis, showed up. He's so sweet, and I think we've kind of developed something...we were talking about Snape together on the couch, and then we saw a picture fly down the stairs and land nearly by us. I told drew to leave incase it was something he didn't need to see...and it wasn't Harry..._

_Snape cornered me onto a desk near my room, and..._

She paused, she didn't know exactly how to word it without making Snape sound terrible...because he wasn't...

_And he well kind of gave me what I deserved...I got hit a couple of times and some marks here and there...well it wasn't that bad. I woke up the next morning and Drew was there. He was going to hurt Snape, Harry. I wouldn't let it happen. I deserved what I got. But, I've been thinking a lot lately Harry. You were the one I could tell all this too because I trust you. I'm feeling something for Snape, Harry but I don't know what it is. I don't hate...I think its totally opposite of that. I'm not saying I'm in love with him, but it's a feeling I've never felt before. I just needed to get this off of my chest Harry. Thanks. Could you write back soon?_

Love from,

Hermione.

She folded the letter in half and headed upstairs. She was too tired to mail it now, it had been quite a day.

When she got up to the room, she laid the letter down on her nightstand and tucked herself into bed, and closed her eyes right away. The dream she would have that night was just adding to her confusion.

She was in a room by herself, until Drew apparated next to her. And two seconds later, Snape apparated on her other side. Hermione began kissing Drew, but Snape was pulling her away. Snape wrapped his arms around her and held her gently in his arms. Hermione told Drew to go away and he got angry. Snape told Hermione to leave because it was going to get ugly. Drew and Snape were fighting and then...Drew turned into Voldemort. Snape grabbed Hermione and they ran away from him. And when they reached safety...Snape kissed her...

She woke up before Snape that next morning and decided to get an early start on the day before her lessons. She got dressed into her robes and pulled her hair back. She decided to add some information about her dream to her letter to Harry, just so he would know everything and be able to give her the best advice. She folded the letter again and set it back down on the nightstand.

Hermione headed down to breakfast right as Snape was waking up. Snape was starting to feel increasingly worst lately and really felt that the potion Hermione was preparing would never work. He was experiencing white-hot pains every time he moved and the room was blurry. He was sweating and shaking non-stop.

Snape reached for the glass of water that Dobby usually left him on his nightstand, but instead, his hand caught a piece of parchment, which fell under his bed. He didn't think about it at all...probably just a spare piece lying around.

After breakfast, Hermione went to check on the potion, something she hadn't needed to do for a while. No more ingredients needed to be added, it was just left to brew for a little under two weeks, and then it would be completed.

After a dull morning, and a dull headache, Hermione went to the living room to wait for Drew, and he was right on time. He gave her a brisk kiss on the lips and Hermione blushed. She kind of assumed they were dating now...but she didn't want to ask in case she was terribly wrong.

"How's my girl this morning?" He asked as he looked at her black eyes, which were healing much faster now.

My girl...surely he wouldn't say that if he didn't mean...it must be true then.

"Just fine." She said and put her arms around his shoulders and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

Drew blushed a bit as well. He had secretly been hoping that she felt the same about him as he did about her, and now, his hopes were confirmed.

That day, they talked about every one of her classes and what they were supposed to be working on, and Hermione got caught up quickly. She got two essays done with the help of Drew (and a few playful kisses in between...) and got the rest of books and things she would need for the work she could do on her own at night. She was so relieved to be back on schedule with her classes.

After lessons, Drew and Hermione had a late lunch together and chatted for a while. Snape didn't make any appearances and unless you knew he was there, you wouldn't know that there was someone else in that house besides Hermione and Drew. Dobby showed up a couple times to clear their lunch things and just tidy up.

Drew left right before dinner, and Hermione went upstairs to mail her letter, but she couldn't find it. Snape was fast asleep, (breathing roughly) and she guessed that Dobby probably mailed it for her. (What a nice elf! She thought to herself.)

Hermione lie down on her bed, and fell asleep instantly.

The next couple of weeks went by so fast for Hermione. Their lessons were a breeze and Hermione was actually ahead of everyone else at Hogwart's now. She did her essays early, and turned all of her work in for top grades. The potion was brewing beautifully, Dobby was cleaning the house so well that it looked completely new, but Snape...Snape was getting worse by the minute.


	10. Administering the Antidote and an Unexpe...

Chapter Ten: Administering the Antidote and an Unexpected Visitor

The last day of her stay at Snape's and she was so nervous to go back to Hogwart's She hadn't heard a reply from Harry and began to wonder if the letter even got to him. Dumbledore showed up around midday to make sure that Hermione had some help to give Snape his potion.

"Miss Granger! How delightful to see you. I trust everything's ok?" He said with a wink.

"Wonderful!" she said and absentmindedly rubbed her forearm which still had a huge bruise and numerous cuts on it. She winced with pain. "We should get this potion to Snape then..."

"Of course." Dumbledore conjured a goblet and ladled the potion into it. It was the perfect shade of turquoise that it was supposed to be and Hermione was so proud that she had done it, and for some reason, sad that it meant she had to leave.

Dumbledore and Hermione took the potion up to Snape. Apparently, Dumbledore hadn't expected Snape to look so terrible because when he first caught of sight of Snape he said "Oh my..."

Snape did look awful...he was pale, sweating, shaking, and in pain everywhere, he looked miserable. His hair was a mess and he wasn't clean shaven, he had stubble all over his white cheeks.

"Well we better do this right away Miss Granger. I'll let you do the honors since you worked so hard on this." He said.

Hermione really didn't want to be the one who would administer the potion, but perhaps he had a point.

Hermione sat down on Snape's bed right next to him, and held his head up with her hands.

"Professor? If you can hear me...I'm going to give you your potion now." She felt like she was talking to a brick wall.

She held the goblet up to his lifeless lips, and poured the potion down his throat. He coughed a little up, but most of it went down. She knew that the effect would be immediate, but she hadn't realized how immediate.

Color was pouring back into his face, he stopped shaking, and all the pain vanished from his body instantly. Snape felt a million years younger.

He lifted himself out of bed and looked at Hermione.

"You may leave now." Were the first words out of his completely healed body.

Hermione looked confused, as did Dumbledore.

"Severus, would you not like to thank Miss Granger for her skilled work on saving your life?" He said, forcing a false smile. He was not too happy with Snape.

"No I would not. You may leave Mudblood."

"SEVERUS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" shouted Dumbledore. Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks now and she ran out of the room. As she went down the stairs, she could hear Dumbledore and Snape shouting at each other.

She packed up all of her things as fast as she could and left his house. She was leaving for good, and she had never hated Snape more.

Back in Snape's house, Dumbledore was so infuriated with Snape that he left and decided to talk to Snape about it back at Hogwart's when they were both more calm.

Snape had his head in his hands, sitting on the edge of his bed. He slumped down and was now laying flat on the floor, staring under his bed. He was so exhausted.

He saw something under his bed...a piece of parchment or something of that sort. He reached it out and opened it.

His mouth opened in awe...

He read the letter twice to make sure he wasn't delirious. Things that struck him as odd were things she said like:And he well kind of gave me what I deserved, I got hit a couple of times and some marks here and there...well it wasn't that bad. He was going to hurt Snape, Harry. I wouldn't let it happen. I deserved what I got. I'm feeling something for Snape, Harry but I don't know what it is. I don't hate him...I think its totally opposite of that. I'm not saying I'm in love with him, but it's a feeling I've never felt before.

He thought it sounded completely unlike Hermione, a brave, courageous Gryffindor to say these things. _She deserved what she got, she wouldn't let Drew hurt him, she feels something for him? What was her problem? I beat her and she thinks she deserved it? _

For the first time in a long time, Severus Snape felt sorry for someone, and that someone was Hermione. He realized what an awful thing he had done, and he didn't even have a good reason. He kept seeing the image of Hermione's face, wet with tears, trying to hold back the pain of his cruelty.

_How could I have done this? What had gotten into me...she was completely innocent. But when I saw her in that idiots arms...something came over me..._

He was so confused now. He should not be feeling something for Hermione. No...no...he was not feeling something for her. He would NEVER feel something for her.

He heard a voice inside his head now...someone screaming...it was Hermione. He couldn't keep her face out of his mind. He had caused her so much pain...for no reason.

And for the first time in years...A single shiny tear feel down his cheek and onto the floor.

He folded up the letter and put it in his robes, unknowingly. He would never forget that moment...even though he wanted to.

That very same moment, Hermione was just entering Hogwart's again. She wanted to see Drew but she knew he wouldn't be there. She lugged her trunk up the steps and headed for the giant oak door, and the two most people she wanted to see were waiting for her in the entrance hall. Harry and Ron.

"Mione! I cant believe it!" Ron said, wrapping his arms around her. She was a bit taken aback by their enthusiasm.

"Hermione! It's wonderful to see you. It's been bloody dull without you here." He said with a smile. "You can't believe how much we missed you." He said and gave her a embracing hug.

"Harry...I cant believe you're speaking to me!" Hermione said. She had expected Harry to be upset about what she had said in the letter.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" He said giving her a look of bewilderment.

Hermione pulled him aside to whisper to him, because she didn't really want Ron to hear, he tended to be dramatic.

And because Hermione had thought the letter had gotten to him, she said "I'm talking about the letter...about Snape...and how I feel something for him..." she whispered in his ear.

Harry was so shocked that with every word she whispered, it made his spine tingle. This couldn't be true.

"You WHAT?!" Harry shouted loud enough for the entire castle to hear.

"Harry, it was all in my letter!" Hermione said disbelievingly.

"I most certainly did NOT get this letter! What are you talking about? You and Sn—" he said.

"SSSH!" she whispered loudly. "Harry, I sent you a letter about everything that happened, and then talked about..." but she trailed off at the look on Harry's face. He obviously hadn't gotten the letter. "Oh no..." Hermione said. Now that she knew that Harry didn't get the letter, she wished she wouldn't of said anything. "Well I'll be going up to the Dormitory. Good night boys!" Hermione said and began pulling her trunk away. But Harry grabbed her by the shoulder and Ron said, "What IS going on? Nobody ever tells me anything!"

"Nothing is going on Ron. Don't be silly." Hermione answered and tried to walk away again.

"HERMIONE! YOU"RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Harry yelled. "NOW TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Don't yell at me like that Harry!" she said and she sat down on the stone floor and cried. She wished she hadn't said anything. Harry was being too overprotective now, but it was too late. She had to tell him.

Back at Snape's he was all packed and ready to go. He levitated his trunk down the stairs and a shining piece of glass caught his eye, which made him start to relive everything all over again.

He reached the front door without a breakdown, but before leaving he looked at the letter once more. He read over it at least three more times before he came back to himself. His eyes swelled up and another tear dropped down onto the parchment, smearing the ink. He folded it up and put it in his pocket and disapparated right in front of Hogwart's and he walked the rest of the way.

In the entrance hall, Harry had sat down next to Hermione and was trying to comfort her. She kept trying to spit out what happened but she kept bawling. Her emotions were a teeter totter in her mind. She felt so much for Drew, but she felt something Snape...but she didn't even know what it was. It could have just been a feeling of friendship, but felt like something more because she had loathed him so much before that.

Ron had now joined them...but Hermione tried to push him away.

"Hermione...it's okay. I would never say anything..." He said as he put an arm around her. It sent a warm feeling throughout her body and she decided it would be okay if he stayed.

"Now...Hermione...tell me what's going on between you and Snape." Harry said.

There was a loud bang and a low voice that said...

"Absolutely nothing." It was Severus Snape himself.

Hermione's heart stopped beating at that moment. She couldn't believe it. He had the nerve to interrupt her conversation like it was any of his business. She used to think she deserved it, but she was coming back to her senses now and she was quite aware that she had been beaten for no apparent reason. If Dumbledore ever found out...he would be sacked straightaway. Maybe that was what she needed to do...tell Dumbledore! Then he would be rid of this place...and she would be so much happier here...not to mention Neville's hero!

No....she could never bring herself to be the reason that Snape lost his job. She looked into his cold eyes and for some reason it looked as though he had been crying.

Now Hermione just felt plain awful. Two minutes ago she would have had him fired and now she felt sorry for him again. How was he doing this to her? Nobody had ever had that effect on him before.

She didn't have anymore time to think about it though because Snape was approaching them.

"What do you want?" Ron asked with a mean scowl on his face.

"Since I am fully healed and back to teaching, I have a certain amount of authority here Mr. Weasley and I think it best if you mind your attitude." He snarled at Ron. "I think that will be ten points from Gryffindor, will it not?" Snape asked, being sarcastically polite. He was truly back in business now that he had taken points away from some other hose besides Slytherin.

"What for?!" Harry and Ron both asked simultaneously.

"For being insufferably annoying and shouting your mouth of...weasel..." he said with a grin.

Ron's face turned almost as red as his hair...an amazing feat.

Snape was moving closer to Hermione and was now standing right in front of her.

"Herm—Miss Granger, I was wondering if I could have word?" He said. He was going to call her Hermione again...Hermione was starting to shake so Harry helped Hermione off of the ground and Snape led her over to the other side of the entrance hall. Harry and Ron both wanted to follow her, but by the look on Snape's face, they knew they were not welcome.

When they were finally away from prying eyes and ears, Snape turned to Hermione and smiled. He was now putting his hand in the robes of his pocket and pulling out a piece of parchment. Hermione gasped.

It was her letter, no doubt about it.

"Professor..." she began but Snape but his hand on his shoulder. His smile was now fading away.

"Did you write this Miss Granger?" he asked calmly.

She didn't know what to say. The last thing she would admit to is writing a letter that suggested she was having strong feelings for Snape.

Hermione remained silent.

"Did you write this Miss Granger?" he repeated, his lip curling.

She still didn't say anything.

"Miss Granger, I'm going to ask you one more time and then I'm going to show Professor Dumbledore this note. Did you write this Miss Granger?" he was becoming very impatient now and Hermione was very uncomfortable. All she wanted was to go back to her dormitory and curl up in a ball hoping to fall asleep, wake up, and realize that everything was just a dream, and she just simply fell asleep at the party that night before Professor McGonnagall called her away.

"No." was all she could bring her croaky voice to say.

"Don't lie to me Miss Granger. I am skilled in Legilimency and could pry into your mind within seconds." He said.

Hermione was very scared now. She did not want Snape digging around in her mind, and knowing her deepest and darkest thoughts and memories.

"I didn't write that, sir." She lied. She was going to make sure she believed him.

"Funny, why would someone right this letter, someone who knew exactly what happened back at that house, and then sign your name..." he said.

Snape was now staring into the depths of Hermione's eyes and she knew what he was doing. He pulled out his wand and said "Legilimens!"

Hermione fell to her knees and was seeing flashes of memories. She was two years old on her first tricycle, she was starting kindergarten now and on the school bus for the first time. A 6th grader was beating her up when she was 8 years old. She was holding a letter that said she would be going to Hogwart's. She was aboard the Hogwart's express now. After several more flashes, she saw herself writing a letter; the very letter that Snape was holding right now.

She felt the spell being released from her, only because Ron and Harry had jumped on him and forced him to drop his wand.

"How dare you!"

"Completely inappropriate!"

"No authority!"

"She didn't do anything to you!"

Ron and Harry were shouting at Snape with all their might and strength. Snape managed to peel Ron off of him.

"I think that will be another thirty points from Gryffindor. You will both to straight to the Headmaster's office right now and explain to him that you were attacking a teacher!" he shouted. A few third year Hufflepuffs were walking by but kept on moving.

Harry and Ron did not protest because they knew they were in big trouble already. Besides, if they told the truth to Dumbledore then they would be fine.

Hermione was still on the floor and her body was aching. She felt like she was experiencing the worst headache in the world.

"Why did you do that?..." she asked. But she didn't sound angry. She sounded worried and bit scared as well.

"I knew you were not telling the truth Granger, and I have just seen evidence that you were indeed lying to me." He said while extending a hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"I...." She said but she started to cry.

"Oh, don't start blubbering Granger, I'm not being evil am I?" he asked. He had remembered hearing Hermione call him evil while talking to Drew.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Her mind drifted back to the moment when she had said that.

"I'm sorry...." She said while wiping a tear away. She had to be strong about this... "That letter was just a joke I was going to send to Harry...He's so overprotective of me I thought it would be funny..." she lied.

"You thought you would tell him that you were.....you were...." He couldn't finish. It just sounded weird to say something like that out loud. But he had to confront her. "That you were feeling something for me?" snape said looking extremely angry now. "I would not find that funny Granger!"

"I'm.... sorry." she said while staring at the stone floor.

"I'm not a dunderhead Miss Granger. I know that this letter is not fake. Why did you write this...Is it true?" He didn't look very angry now...but anxious, like he was about to hear something he was dreading.

"No....its not true." Hermione replied. She didn't know what else to say.

"Of course." He looked annoyed now. "Then it will be all right and show this to the staff and entire student body?" He asked. Snape looked serious...like he would really do something like that.

"NO!" she shouted! "No.... Please..." she pleaded

"And why not?" He said crisply.

"Because...." She started.

"Because what Granger?" He said curiously. He knew he would crack her.

"Because it's true. Or it was true." She said. Her legs now felt like jelly underneath her and she fell to the floor.

Inside Snape's mind, he was really falling apart. He had only wanted to prove a point to her, but it had gone too far and he was staring at an innocent girl who was crying because of him.

Snape sat down next to her and leaned against the wall. He couldn't unravel himself now; he needed to be strong and stern. He didn't feel anything for this girl, but she obviously did, or had at one time. He had to make sure that she wouldn't continue feeling those things. If he changed his attitude now, she would get suspicious.

"Granger, you can't go around writing these idiotic letters. You don't feel anything for me and you never will. I suggest that you stop being an immature girl with a petty crush and act like an adult. If I hear anything about this again, you will be put in detention and really know the meaning of pain." He said as Hermione had just rubbed her hand over her stomach, which had a scar on it now from a particularly deep cut...caused by him. "Granger, I strongly advise you to forget this ever happened." Snape dropped the piece of parchment in his lap and walked away with a swish of his billowing black robes.

Hermione opened the letter and found herself reading it over and over again. How could she be so stupid as to even think she felt these things? Just because she woke up and they were holding hands, didn't mean anything. The man was on the verge of death and Hermione was trying to save his life and comfort him. She had blown things way out of proportion and now things were a big mess.

She looked a little more closely at the letter and noticed that where it said "Love from Hermione" there was a smudge. It looked like a tear drop had stained it, but it wasn't from Hermione.

_Snape... he didn't cry. He is stone cold inside...he would never cry about something like this. He wouldn't cry at all as a matter of fact...his finger must've smudged it..._

Hermione heaved herself up and grabbed her trunk. The only thing on her mind was sleep. She needed to rest and try to forget that this had ever happened.

When she reached the Gryffindor Common Room, she found Neville sitting in a chair near the fire, half asleep.

"Neville?" She asked.

He was now stirring in his chair and had obviously not remembered falling asleep there at all.

"Yes...Oh, Hi Hermione!" He said wiping the drool away from his soaked chin. "You're Back!" He said enthusiastically.

"Yes, It's wonderful to see you Neville, how have you been?" she politely asked, she was aching with tiredness, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Great actually. Since Snape's been gone we've had a wonderful teacher who's bloody brilliant! And, treats me like human for that matter..." Neville bared a half smile with this comment. "Hermione..." he said with a shy face... "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course Neville, what is it?" she answered kindly. She was really getting tired now and didn't have time for this, but Neville was a good friend of hers.

"Is he coming back?" Neville asked.

"Who?" Hermione replied, looking confused.

"P-Prof-"

Hermione knew where he was going with this now.

"Yes, Neville. Professor Snape is coming back, but don't worry. You're strong Neville! And I'm sure you're doing great in Potions! It's going to be all right!" she said while giving Neville a comforting pat on the back.

"I'm horrible at Potions Hermione! Even with the nice teacher I managed to melt four cauldrons and start my hair on fire in one day!" He said nervously.

"Oh, Neville! If you ever need help, I'm here ok? But don't kill yourself worrying about it. Snape's actually toned it down a bit..." she lied. He had a one point, but lately...she didn't know anymore.

"Right...well I'm going to get some sleep. Nice to see you Hermione!" he said genuinely.

Hermione didn't answer and just decided to leave her trunk where it was. The house elves would bring it up for her later.

She headed up to her dormitory and fell back onto her bed in one instant. It felt wonderful to be back at school with her friends. Nothing could ruin this for her now...unless another teacher decided to become seriously ill...which she doubted.

Hermione didn't bother to put her pajamas on, she just climbed under the covers and closed the hangings. She adjusted her head on her pillow when she heard the door to her dormitory open...

Someone was inside now, but it wasn't one of her roommates. It was a tall dark figure. She couldn't make out who it was, but she was terrified. She tried to remain as still as possible, but she was sure the figure could hear her heart beating rapidly underneath her chest.

"Hermione?" the figure whispered. It was the voice of a man. She knew that voice.... "Hermione...are you awake?" he said again.

Hermione was now breathing hard and fast and she was trying to pretend she was asleep but it wasn't working. She kept shifting nervously in her bed.

"Hermione...I know you're awake." Said the man.

She wasn't going to answer him...

But the man came and sat down on the edge of her bed and touched her arm.

As soon as he did that, Hermione shot up like a bullet and finally saw who the man was when she opened her eyes.


	11. Behind the Mask

Chapter Eleven: Behind the Mask

"DREW!" she shouted loudly.

"Ssssh!" he warned quickly. "Not so loud.."

"What are you doing here Drew?" She couldn't help but grin now, he made her feel so comfortable and safe.

"The Headmaster thought I should help you ease back into your classes for a couple of weeks...Of course, I didn't object..." He said with a smirk. "Hermione, are you ok?"

"Oh, wonderful!" she said, half lying. She wanted to kill Snape at that moment, but she was thrilled that Drew was there.

"Don't lie to me Hermione...it wouldn't be wise." He said. His tone of voice changed in that split second, and Hermione was scared...he didn't sound the same, he sounded...mean.

"What's the matter Drew...You don't sound like yourself." Hermione said quietly.

"What in Merlin's name do you mean Hermione?" he said, clearly trying to force a smile and sound genuine.

Hermione still didn't like the way he sounded, or the way he said her name. It sounded almost as odd as when Professor Snape said it those few times.

"What are you doing up here at this time of night?" she said curiously.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay is all. No harm in that, now is there?" he sounded threatened now, and Hermione didn't want him there anymore...he was scaring her. "Now why don't you just go back to sleep my dear?" he said while forcefully pushing her head back onto the pillow.

"Drew – What's going on..."

"Nothing....just be quiet."

"Why are you –"

"Why am I what? Why am I caring so much about you that I came up here in the middle of the night to make sure you were ok? Why? Hermione, why don't you tell me." Drew said.

"I don't understand –"

"Of course you don't...I'm sorry Hermione..." He sound sincerely sorry now, but Hermione was still shaken. "I'm sorry..." he said again and rubbed his hand against her cheek. "Get some rest now, my girl."

She was 'my girl' again.

Drew gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled the covers up to keep her warm, and briskly left the room.

Hermione didn't have the faintest idea of what was going on...but she wasn't so worried anymore. Perhaps he had just been stressed or overtired. Possibly even worried about her and Snape still...

She was drifting off to sleep now...

Thankfully, for Hermione, she hadn't dreamt about anything unusual that evening. She wished she could have slept her entire life away after her visit with Drew. Once he felt assuring, calm, and warm to her. But now...now he made her feel uncomfortable and uneasy...and made her long to be anywhere else but with him.

Hermione was woken the next morning by the hustle and bustle of her fellow Gryffindors getting ready for lessons. Hermione heard some giggles, someone rifling through a trunk, and the door to the dormitory banging shut. Hermione tried to lift her heavy eyelids, and after a few minutes, she was awake enough to put on her school robes and try to make her hair tame.

When she finally got down to the Common Room, she didn't see Harry and Ron and decided that they must have been in the Great Hall devouring their breakfast already. With her stomach growling, she raced her way out of the portrait hall and down to breakfast.

When she arrived at the Great Hall, she was thrilled to see that Professor Snape wasn't at the staff tables. After last night's encounter with him, she wanted to keep her distance for a while. When she turned her head back to the Gryffindor table, she spotted Harry and Ron and dashed over as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Harry, Ron!" she said while taking a seat next to Harry.

"Hey 'Mione." They both said in chorus.

"Listen...I'm sorry about last n—" she started.

"—It's ok. Don't think on it Hermione..." Harry said comfortingly.

"Yeah...but we still want to know what happened with you and ....you-know-who.." Ron hinted. He sounded as if he were speaking about Voldemort...than again, Snape wasn't acting as if he weren't...

"Not now guys...too many people. After lessons, okay?" she suggested.

Hermione didn't say anything more, she was too busy piling delectable food onto her plate and eating as fast as she could.

"Hermione, if you eat any faster, Ron and I will have to roll you to the hospital wing..." Harry teased, but Hermione paid no attention to his jokes.

After Hermione had scarfed down her meal, she said goodbye to Harry and Ron and decided to go the dormitory. She remembered that she didn't have to attend regular lessons today because Drew would be teaching her one on one for a while. Hermione didn't think this was necessary, but she obliged just the same.

After sitting in front of the common room fire for about twenty minutes, Hermione heard the familiar squeak of the Fat Lady's portrait being swung open.

"Hello, pet." Drew said.

She didn't like being called that....

"Erm...Hello." She said nervously. She had a very bad feeling come over here and she didn't know what to say. There was a lump in her throat that was becoming particularly hard to swallow.

"Are you ready to soak in the brilliance of my vast amounts of intelligence?" He said with a cocky tone in his voice.

"Sure..." she said, her voice barely reaching Drew's ears.

"Ok then, lets go up to your room, shall we?" he suggested.

Her room? Why were they going to her room? Surely they would be studying right there in the common room, or else in a free classroom, but her room? It was getting odd now...

"My...room?" She said with a crackling voice.

"Of course, pet. Get your things and come on up." He said with a wink. Hermione didn't like this...she didn't like it at all.

"Er...maybe we should work down here, if that's ok?" Hermione said, hoping he would say yes and forget about his previous suggestion.

"Not its not ok...to your room pet." He said fiercely.

Hermione was on the verge of picking up her bag and running out of the common room, but her body felt like a stone and she couldn't move.

Drew was walked right up to Hermione and was in her face. Hermione's heart was beating so fast, she was sure he could hear it. Drew grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her off of her chair.

"Drew!" she yelped.

"Keep it down!" he hissed at her.

His nails were digging into her skin and Hermione was wincing with pain.

"DREW! Let...GO!" she screamed while trying to free her arm from his death grip.

But it was too late. Drew was pulling her arm so hard; she had no choice to follow. She realized that he was taking her up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Drew took out his wand and conjured a piece of cloth that tied itself around Hermione's mouth...she was gagged now and couldn't say anything.

Drew finally got Hermione up to her room where he forcefully shoved her onto the floor at the foot of her bed.

"You would be wise not to try and run, pet." He said with a creepy voice.

Hermione was so scared now, she wasn't even going to try and let out a muffled scream. Her skin was dripping with cold sweat and the room was getting dizzy. Just the other day, Drew had been so friendly to her, and she was sure he was her boyfriend...and now everything was just the opposite. She was so terrified of him.

Drew was towering over Hermione's pale figure and he was doing something with the sleeve of his robes. He lifted up the sleeve on his right arm slowly....and it bore a strange mark...

Hermione gasped and fainted.

That day during classed, Harry and Ron didn't see Hermione present at any one of them. They thought maybe she would turn up later, but when she didn't show up for Potions in the afternoon, they started to get worried. Harry and Ron were discussing this in what they thought were hushed voices until someone interrupted them.

"You two say you're worried about Hermione?" asked Lavender Brown, who was known to listen in on other's conversations.

"Well she hasn't been in classes all day, and we saw her at breakfast..." said Ron, who would have normally told Lavender off for eavesdropping, but was dying to know if anyone knew where she was.

"I don't know why you're so worried...she doesn't have to attend classes today anyway." Lavender said smugly. She loved knowing things others didn't...

"Why is that?" Harry asked curiously...that was something Hermione would have remembered to tell her two best friends.

"Well I overheard some boy called Drew talking to her last night...says he's 'easing her into classes' or some wonky thing like that..." Lavender said while adding some powdered unicorn horn to her bubbling potion.

"Oh...that's probably the teacher Dumbledore hired for Hermione...he told us about him weeks ago...but I don't remember his name being Drew....ah well, probably didn't hear that part. Sometimes Dumbledore can drone on a bit..." Said Ron.

After that bit of news, Harry and Ron didn't worry about Hermione...that is...until Snape took roll call. He called off a few names and then landed on "Granger, Hermione"

Harry and Ron looked at each other with a 'doesn't he know she's with her tutor?' look.

Snape repeated it again, "Granger, Hermione!"

He was becoming irritated now.

"GRANGER, HERMIONE!"

"SIR! She's not here!" Said Harry rather loudly.

"Well, thank you for stating the obvious Potter! Where is she?" he said, pasting a false grin on his face.

"With Drew...her tutor. He's helping her do her work for a bit longer." Ron said, trying not to give Snape any reason for docking points off of Gryffindor.

"There is no 'Drew' Mr. Weasley. I talked with the headmaster yesterday, Hermione's tutor's was to Nymphadora Tonks, as I was informed. There was never a 'Drew' " He said matter-of-factly.

"Then who is...Drew?" Harry asked, becoming worried.

Snape didn't say anything.

"All students are to remain seated and not to move a bone! I need a word with the headmaster right now..." and with a swish of his robes, he was out of the room and flying down the dungeon corridor.

Dumbledore was in is office at that time eating a handful of lemon drops, one of his favorite things in the world. He was gazing around at his office and waving merrily at the Witches and Wizards occupying the paintings on his wall. Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant man, but sometime, he let his mind wander for too long... He was then startled by a disturbing rap on his door.

"HEADMASTER! HEADMASTER, LET ME IN!" said the voice of an angered Severus Snape.

Dumbledore rushed to the door to find Snape sweating and breathing heavily.

"Take a seat m'boy." Said Dumbledore. "What is the matter?"

"It's Granger, sir." He panted.

"What about Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"What did you say her tutors name was going to be?" he said, hoping to hear 'Drew'

"None other than our Nymphadora Tonks. We've been receiving letters from her stating Hermione's weekly progress. What a wonderful woman...giving up her Auror duties to help Miss Granger out..." Answered Dumbledore with an airy smile. "Why?"

Severus Snape's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach.

"Tonks has not been seeing Hermione....a man name Drew has." Snape said.

Dumbledore didn't know what to say to this. He had everything well planed with Tonks, surely she wouldn't bail and get someone else to do it...that just wasn't like her.

"Surely there is a misunderstanding Severus." He suggested.

"No headmaster, there is not. There was a man occupying Miss Granger at my house, I wasn't well and I don't remember much, but there was a man there. He had blonde hair, and was quite tall and he looked just like..." Snape stopped stone cold.

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore bode him go on...

"Like Abbadion Astin..."

Dumbledore had a sharp intake of breath. It couldn't be....

"He is in Azkaban, Severus....of course you jest!" he said, but he knew it was true.

"The Dark Lord is in control of the dementors, which means he could have escaped, no doubt. It was him, headmaster...one of the worst Death Eaters known to serve the Dark Lord..." he trailed off.

"You know what you must do Severus." Said Dumbledore sadly.

"It's too risky...I could never..." he began.

"Severus, I trust you. You have been a double spy for the last two years. You are the only one who knows where Voldemort will be. I'm sure she is in their clutches as we speak, probably the latest piece of meat for the lonely death eaters." Dumbledore shivered at the thought of poor Miss Granger....so helpless "Only you can bring her back." He said sternly.

"We don't even know she is gone!" Snape said through gritted teeth.

"I can feel it Severus...She has passed beyond my sight. You must go...NOW!" he screamed. Something took over him for a moment and he couldn't bear having his own teacher sit there rather than save her.

"But how? The Dark Lord always gets what he wants..." he said dismally.

"Not this time....You will find a way Severus." And before he could object, Dumbledore had given Snape a lemon drop. "You know what to do..."

Snape brought his hand up to his forearm until it grew hot. He had to know where they were...

He tapped on the lemon drop with his wand and said "Portus!"

Within the next second...he was gone.

"Severussssss, how wonderful of you to drop in." hissed a dark figure.

"Yes Master, I had a feeling something was going on..." he said while bowing before the mangled body of Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, how observant of you Severus. We have just captured a mudblood...from your very school Severus. Would you like to see her?" Said the evil voice.

"Of course Master." He said while bowing again. Snape's heart was now beating faster and faster.

Out of nowhere, two hooded Death Eaters appeared with a girl in between them, still as could be.

Don't let her be dead...don't let her be dead... Thought Snape to himself. 

One of the death eaters lifted the hood of his robes down and it was none other than the infamous 'Drew', or Abbadion Astin. Snape's skin started to crawl. But he had to be strong. He was in the Dark Lord's presence. He needed to be convincing.

"Hello Abbadion, out of Azkaban I see?" Snape said casually.

"He is indeed back Severus, and it was his fine work that brought this little mudblood here tonight for our entertainment." Said Voldemort.

The other death eater pulled down his hood and revealed a pointed face with long, sleek blonde hair.

"Evening Lucius." Snape greeted him a nod.

"Evening Severus. Notice this young fireball here? Well...she's not much a fireball now..." he said while shaking her limp arm around. "It's Potty's little friend, Granger, the mudblood." Lucius said with an evil smirk.

"Wonderful work Abbadion, and you too Lucius, for helping to bring her here." Voldemort said with a hungry look in his eyes. "I wasn't going to summon you here Severus, as you don't like participating in these..._festivities_...but you came without my summon. Good lad. You are one of my most loyal servants Severus, perhaps you would like to be first?" he asked.

"Yes, Severus, we all know how you hate sloppy seconds..." Lucius said maniacally.

He couldn't do it. Snape knew what went on at these gatherings. They obtained a woman and used her for their pleasure...raped her...and then killed her.

"Well Severus?" said Abbadion. "I worked rather hard to get her here. I had to send Tonks away and continually send letters under her name...If you wont pleasure this fine young woman, then I will..." he said with a cackle.

"NO!" he screamed... "I'll have my way with her." Snape said, trying to sound convincing. Without Snape noticing, Voldemort had given the signal and Death Eaters were now appearing everywhere, apparently there to join in on the fun.

"Very good Severus!" Voldemort hissed. Abbadion and Lucius dropped Hermione at the Dark Lord's feet and he raised his wand to her and said "Ennervate!"

Hermione's lifeless body came to life slowly, and appeared disoriented.

"Well Severus, make it good now...We haven't had some fun in a while!" Said Voldemort, anxiously waiting to see what he would do.

Lucius took Hermione by the shoulder and lifted her up. He then removed the gag, and pushed her right up against Severus.

Her eyes were barely open, but when Hermione realized who was in front of him she felt sick. Of course, he was working for the order, but she hadn't expected to be there.

"Have your way with her, old friend." Came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.

_Have his way with me? What does he mean...Oh no...I have to find a way to get out of here._

Severus stalled for a few moments, trying to think of a plan in the back of his head, but he couldn't come up with anything. She had just saved his life and now the tables had turned. But having his way with her...he could never do that.

Hermione was panicking now, she didn't know what to do. If she tried to run, she knew she wouldn't make it far.

_What do I do? _She thought to herself.

_Granger...you need to relax...I'll find a way out of her, just follow my lead._ The voice of Snape was inside her head. That was the only way that he could think of to communicate with her because he wouldn't dream of saying that out loud.

Hermione decided to try and stay calm, but she was surrounded by dozens of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself and the only one there to save him was the one person she hoped never to see again.

"Well, Severus what are you waiting for? If you do not begin, I will..." said Voldemort.

Snape couldn't let him do that to Hermione, but HE couldn't do that to Hermione either. He was frozen solid, and shaking all over. Hermione was staring up at him with pleading eyes and looked mortified.

But then all of the things he hated about Hermione were flashing in his head. The way she was an insufferable know-it-all, they way she was so annoying, her bushy hair, her large teeth, her attitude...

_Maybe I don't have to save her...maybe she would be better off here... being tortured. She should know what the real meaning of pain is. My life would be so much easier if I just left her in the hands of Lucius or even the Dark Lord...I could just tell Dumbledore that I failed and there was nothing I could do._

_SEVERUS! What are you saying! You loathe this girl, but not enough to KILL Her!_

"SEVERUS!" screamed the Dark Lord.

He panicked, if he wasted anymore time, she would be history. Before he could think of a better plan...he kissed her.


	12. The Only Way Out

Chapter Twelve: The only way out

Hermione felt his cold lips touch hers and it made her flinch. He was forcing his tongue into his mouth, but she refused to let him do this to her. She would rather receive an 'Avada Kedavra' to the chest than to kiss her Professor.

Snape was kissing her very forcefully now, only to try and prove to his audience, that it was real and he would do whatever it took to make that mudblood his. If Voldemort knew he didn't mean it or if he backed down...it would be the end of the both of them.

Snape was not enjoying it and neither was Hermione, but it was the only thing Snape could to until he thought of something better. The Dark Lord and his followers did this to their prisoners all the time, it was what they did for fun, but Snape usually just sat in the back and never participated. He'd gotten himself into a situation now. He would have never done this to her, but if he hadn't, another death eater would have and she would have been killed afterwards.

There was clapping now, and whistling. It sounded as though they were in at a Quidditch Match and they were merely tossing the quaffle around.

"Severus...you can do better than that.." said Lucius.

At those words, Snape began to try and grope his way up Hermione's robe. He was tenderly feeling around her chest, and it made Hermione feel physically sick. When was he going to stop?

Snape now pushed her onto the floor and began kissing her even harder, forcing her to do it back.

"Enough!" Said Voldemort... "This is making me bored...Lucius...You take over and finish her off when you're done." He said with no remorse.

"Of course Master..." Said Lucius. He was now pushing Severus aside and climbing on top of Hermione.

"NO!" screamed Snape. "I need to speak!"

"What is it Severus?" asked Voldemort.'

He froze up. He hadn't thought of anything to delay, but he needed to fast. In a matter of minutes, Hermione would be dead...and there was only one way to stop that from happening.

"I wish to wed this mudblood, master, and have her bound to me." He said while his face drained of all color.

"You what? I think I misheard my most loyal death eater..." said Voldemort.

"No master. I wish to wed this young woman." Snape repeated. He didn't know what he was saying, be it was the only way he could get her out of there without her being killed.

"Indeed...finally chosen one, have you Severus. But she is a filthy mudblood..." Voldemort said with a half smile on his face.

"But she is very wise...we could use her knowledge for ourselves, and I think I could have more fun with her if I tried..." Snape said, trying not reveal his horrified face. What had he just done?

"What kind of knowledge Severus?" Interrupted Luicus.

"She is Potters best friend Master...surely this could be very useful..." Snape hinted casually. He looked down at Hermione whose face was now tear stained.

"Of course Severus! This is very wise. But, are you sure? She IS a mudblood..." he asked again.

"I'm sure, Master." He said with false confidence.

"How old are you mudblood?" Said Voldemort, directing his question down at Hermione.

"S-Seventeen." She said, scared out of her mind.

Snape had forgotten she was seventeen, but McGonnagall had mentioned that she had used a time-turner in her third year.

Voldemort was walking over to Hermione now...and he placed his hand on her stomach. She shuddered at his touch and he realized, because he let out a chuckle.

"Cannot bear my touch can you...most who are inferior to me cannot..." he started, and then said. "She is very fertile Severus, she will bear many children."

Hermione winced. The thought of tiny little kids with bushy hair and large pale noses made her sick.

"When is your birthday?" Voldemort asked quickly.

"Se-September 19th..." she said, trying to hold back tears.

"She is underage to legally be bound to you Severus..." Voldemort noted.

"Yes but in five months she will be eighteen master." He suggested.

_What were they going on about?! 'I wish to wed this mudblood...IS he CRAZY! He has got to kidding...yes...that's it...he's just joking...or buying some time is all._

"Very well Severus, If you choose this one...In five months you shall wed her...or else. If I find this is some falsehood of yours to save your little student...you will pay, and so will the little mudblood." The Dark Lord said. "You may leave."

Before Hermione knew what had happened, she was in a dungeon corridor at Hogwart's. She knew that what had just happened had to be a complete joke...yet...she wasn't laughing, and neither was Snape.

"Miss Granger, we need to see Dumbledore immediately." He proclaimed. His face was paler than usual, and he looked frightened, a look not seen very often on his face.

"What happened back there? You weren't....serious?" she said while forcing out a meek giggle.

"Granger, you have to understand, you would have died if I had not saved you." He retorted.

"You weren't serious though?" Hermione asked again.

"This is very much serious Granger. I had no other plan in mind to save you and if I hadn't suggested what I had, you would be the play toy to several death eaters and killed by them moments later. If you had a plan why didn't you suggest it then Miss Granger?" He snapped, but seeing the look on her face told him she did indeed, have no plan. "Seems you don't know everything? How startling. Now, I have told the Dark Lord that we are to be married, but we have five months to think of a better plan. So, if you don't mind...we should be making our way up to Dumbledore's immediately." And without waiting for an answer, he was dragging her by the wrist with his cold clammy hands, but she resisted.

"I can't believe you." She said.

"What did you intend I do Miss Granger?" Snape said dropping his DeathEater robes, which Hermione just noticed he was wearing. There was a silver dark mark on the right sleeve. "Let them have their way with you and then kill you? I have certain obligations."  
  
"So instead I have to marry you?" Hermione barked.  
  
"Honestly Miss Granger." Snape said darkly, "We've five months to think of something better or..."  
  
"I can't marry you." Hermione screeched as she rubbed her temples, looking haggard and exasperated.

"_All I have done and she's throwing it in my face. I should have left her to Voldemort and his amorous henchmen. And she's still talking!"_ Snape thought to himself.  
  
"I still have a year of school!" She exclaimed, trying to think of every reason to get out of the horrible situation she was anchored in at the moment.  
"I'm well aware Miss Granger." Snape said crossly, "And if forced, you shall do so whilst being my wife or hand both our lives over to Voldemort."  
Hermione was teary now, sniffling and rubbing her eyes angrily as she muttered to herself. "I'll never live this down. Never..."  
"You won't live this down?" Snape roared, "A Slytherin marrying a Gryffindor? Me, of all people? It's my name at stake little girl, not yours!"  
"I am not a little girl." Hermione said in a small voice, looking terrified into the eyes of Professor Snape, her heart racing as he stalked away from her, fuming. He didn't answer her comment, only looked around the corridor in disbelief.

"To the headmaster's office Granger, NOW!" Snape roared. He wasn't going to take anymore of her ranting. He needed to explain what had happened to Dumbledore and even thought it was all he could think of, he knew he would be in for it.

Snape grabbed her by the arm again, and carted her off to Dumbledore's.

When Snape and Hermione were at his door, Severus' sharp knocks on the door made Hermione's head pound with pain. The past few hours were flooding through her brain, and she was trying terribly hard not to cry. And before she knew it, she was right in front of Dumbledore's desk and staring into his warm, twinkling eyes.

_Everything is all right now. He'll know what to do..._

"Severus, I trust everything went all right?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes headmaster, Granger is back and safe..." he said, without mentioning their engagement.

"Miss Granger, Severus. And no one was hurt, everyone is safe I assume?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, Headmaster, everything is completely fine and under control." He lied, becoming completely annoyed with Dumbledore.

_Maybe he doesn't even have to know...If we think of a better plan in five months, Dumbledore will never have to know. _Snape said in his mind. He knew if he told Dumbledore what had happened, he would be in serious trouble...

"If that is all Headmaster, I should be going..." Snape hinted calmly.

"If there is nothing else you wish to tell me, then you may indeed be on your way Severus." Said Dumbledore.

With that, Snape turned sharply around and left the office quietly, hoping to not raise suspicions.

Dumbledore turned his attention back to Hermione, who looked pale and sickly. Tears were hanging on her eyelashes and her jaw was shaking.

"Miss Granger, something tells me there is more to the story than Professor Snape has informed me of...is there something you wish to tell me?" He asked softly.

But before Hermione could answer, his office door swung open with a blast and Harry, Ron, and McGonagall entered with boisterous shouting.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted. McGonagall was the one that informed the boys she was gone, and to be honest with them, they didn't have much hope when they found out Snape was to be her "knight in shining armour."

Ron and Harry both wrapped their arms around Hermione in a warm embrace, while Dumbledore and McGonagall stood off to the sides, smiling like idiots, and wondering why Snape was so quick to leave.

"I'm so glad your okay..." Harry said brushing hair off of her sweaty face. He was looking at her oddly...But she didn't care. Tears were streaming down her face, overjoyed to see her two best friends. The only ones who could make her forget what awful things she had been through in such a short time.

"Tell us what happened Mione," Ron said while taking a seat next to her.

And with that, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry all sat down and were anxiously waiting on the edge of their seats to hear about what happened that awful night.

Hermione began telling them what happened. When Drew had showed up to give her lessons, and when he had taken her up to her bedroom and tied her up. She told them how Drew had set up a portkey to take her straight into Voldemort's clutches and what she felt when Death Eaters began showering around her. But when she reached the part of the story when Snape showed up, she stopped.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked, looking worried at her terrified face.

"S-Snape..." she said trying to spit out the words between sobs.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks of fear, as did Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What about him Hermione?" said Harry looking dumbfounded.

Hermione looked to her old friends in fear of their reactions. Would she lose all companionship with them once she confessed? Why would they want to be friends with her after they found out what happened. One look into each of their eyes assured her, and she shakily spoke as McGonagall and Dumbledore listened from across the room.

"We're to be married..." she said extremely quietly.

"WHAT Miss Granger? Are you serious?" Yelped McGonagall, whose face was now drained of all color.

"Y-Yes..." she trailed off. Hermione didn't want it to be true, but that was beyond her aid now.  
"SEVERUS!" Dumbledore screamed.

Amazingly, Snape must've heard because within five minutes, Snape was back in the headmasters office, looking even paler than usual.

"Headmaster?" he said innocently.

"Just what have you done?" Albus roared. Snape heaved a heavy sigh and sat down in the nearest chair.  
Albus stood by Snape's chair, the sweat now glistening on his aged forehead, shining through the thin mass of hair that engulfed his head. He was rubbing his beard absently and then forcing himself to look at Snape, and then finally calmed himself enough to talk to Severus again.

"I have heard most interesting information from Miss Granger."  
"Oh have you." He replied in a snotty tone.  
Snape was now standing across from Albus with his arms crossed and a calm, serene look about his face with flickers of shadow stealing across it as the fire cracked a few feet away, setting the mood for this most unpleasant meeting.  
"Yes. She's come up with the strange notion that oddly enough, you two are to be married, or something like that. You know Miss Granger, always making things up...." He said sarcastically. At this Albus' lips turned into a grim smirk, praying internally that Hermione was just dazed from her encounter with the Dark Lord.  
"Honestly, We've five months to think of a better plan. I don't see what the fuss is about..." Snape said evenly, glancing at his fingernails, feigning boredom, he moved to pour a glass of red wine into a cup as he continued speaking to Albus who stood in mute horror. "It was merely a plan that will ensure our safety, otherwise what Miss Granger says is true. Drink, Headmaster?"

For the first time in a while, Albus found himself unable to find the words to say. He was completely shocked at this news. He just stood there; sweat dripping off of his face, staring at Snape. After a few tense moments in which Snape was sure he was going to be fired, Dumbledore found himself able to speak again.

"May I ask how this all came about Severus?" Albus asked trying not to kill Severus.

"Certainly." Snape said with a false smirk on his face. After that, Snape delved into his story. "And when I arrived there, I was informed by the Dark Lord that Granger was to be the evenings 'festivities' and surely I couldn't let that happen...so then I blurted out the first idea that came to me, which was my newfound engagement to Granger." He finished, taking in a deep breath.

And then, there was silence. An unbearable, intolerable, uneasy silence. Hermione was not even trying to hold in her crying any longer. Tears were silently dripping down her cold cheeks. She was terrified.

"Why engagement?" Dumbledore asked looking depressed.

"There was nothing else I could do to stop them form torturing her. It was all I could think of headmaster!" said a very shaky Severus.

"Of course. Minerva, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Granger and the boys next door?" Albus said very kindly.

"Yes, Headmaster." McGonagall replied sweetly.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed her to a painting of a surly looking Headmaster on the wall, and with the words 'Vanilla Billywig' they were into a room they didn't know existed. Through the door they could see a cozy room with a large grande fireplace, two comfy sofas, and some velvet armchairs. There was a desk in the far corner and next to it, a shelf filled with what looked like lemon drops. Harry giggled because he knew those were Dumbledore's favorite muggle candies. All over the walls were several more paintings of famous witches and wizards, and a large tapestry of the Hogwart's crest lay over the mantle of the fireplace.

Exhausted, Hermione went to lay down on the nearest sofa and just let herself bawl. She didn't care anymore. As far as she was concerned, her life was over. Harry and Ron both knelt by her and were trying their best to comfort her. Professor McGonagall gave them a reassuring look and then left the room, closing the concealed door behind her.

Harry and Ron didn't know what to say to her. What did you say to your best friend, not even graduated from school, forcefully engaged to her least favorite git of a professor? They had no idea. They just gently held her hand and told her it was going to be okay.

"Its all right Mione," Ron said.

"Yeah, if you end up having to marry him.." Harry started...

"I BLOODY WELL CAN'T MARRY HIM!" Hermione screeched as more tears began pouring from her eyes. She was kicking and screaming and Ron and Harry were trying with all their might to hold her down.

"I cant marry him...." She said softer now, but her face was red, puffy, and splotchy.

And for the first time, Harry and Ron, as well as Hermione, registered the fact that if they didn't think of a better plan in five months, she would have to marry the 'git of a professor.'

"Oh no..." Ron whispered.

"I know..." Harry answered.

"Now, now boys. We wont let that be happening so perk up..." said the steady voice of Albus Dumbledore. They hadn't even noticed that McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore had entered the room. They all looked a little more reassured and calm, except for Snape. Who looked like he was about to hurl.

"Headmaster..." Hermione said meekly.

"Yes Miss Granger, everything is going to be fine and we will figure a way out of this predicament. In the meantime, I would like you two..." he said looking at herself and Snape, "to meet me in my office every Friday to discuss any progress we might have made." Dumbledore proclaimed.

"Yes Headmaster." Said Hermione and Snape in chorus.

With that, Dumbledore nodded to them all and followed Professor Snape back into his office.

"Miss Granger, the headmaster would like you to stay here with Potter and Weasley for a little while until you calm down. Also, he stressed the matter that you tell no one what has happened. Is that understood?" Professor McGonagall asked seriously.

"Of course Professor, we won't tell anyone." Harry assured her.

And with a courteous nod, she was gone, and Hermione was back in tears. No one had the courage to talk anymore. Harry just started at her with pity, wishing he could do something. Ron however, blurted something pathetic out.

"So...you wont have to...sleep with him or anything right?" he said looking disgusted.

"RON!" Harry shouted. Ron felt stupid after what he had said, and Harry was starting at him with a 'what did you say that for?' look on his face.

"What? I was just wondering?" he said innocently enough.

But to their surprise, Hermione started to giggle. Harry and Ron looked confused while she started hiccupping during her giggles.

"Erm...Hermione? Are you all right?" Harry asked questionably.

Hermione found enough strength to break free of the giggles and turn on her side to face Ron.

"I needed that more than you know, Ron, a good laugh. Sleeping...with that git?" She laughed a bit more as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a thankful hug.

"Um...sure Mione. Anything to make you laugh." He said confidently, even though he had no idea what he had done. But Hermione couldn't have been more thankful. She was dwelling on this impossible situation until Ron had said something so stupid, that it made Hermione realize that it would surely never happen. She would never marry Snape because Dumbledore always had a plan to get out of things.

Harry looked a bit taken aback after she hugged Ron. He was sure his idiotic comment would have upset her, but it had done just the opposite. Nevertheless, Harry was a little upset.

"Oh don't look so sullen Harry! I love you too!" Hermione said as she gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed while Ron went into a fit of giggles himself.

So, after Hermione wiped off her still wet cheeks, Ron and Harry escorted her back to the common room so she could get some rest.

As Hermione pulled on her pajamas and climbed underneath her warm sheets, she wasn't at all a bit worried. She knew Dumbledore would find a way out of this as he was always so good at. Moments ago, she was terrified of the situation, but now, now she found it all too hilarious as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	13. Pardon?

Chapter Thirteen: Pardon?

And while Hermione was innocently sleeping the night away, two very tense men were discussing a horrible subject in the Headmasters office.

"Do...Do you have any idea what this means?" Dumbledore said softly after a moment's intake of breath. "We could be fi-"  
  
"We won't be." Snape answered darkly, "When Fudge learns of the circumstances surely he'll see the light. He's so petrified of the Dark Lord I doubt he'd get on the bad side of any of his ex-followers." Snape chuckled at the thought of a shaky Fudge hiding in a cave somewhere in Albania, frightened of Snape.  
  
"That's not only it Severus." Albus said twitching still, "When the students learn of your 'engagement' to an underage student not only will thousands of letters be owled in demanding your dismissal, but they may permanently shut down the School. I don't think you're understanding how serious this is."  
  
"She's almost of age sir." Snape said shrugging, trying to appear less nervous than he actually was. "_If_ we are to be married, we will do so when she reached the age of eighteen, in five months time. And I am positive we will find a solution. In case you yourself haven't noticed, you are quite possibly the most brilliant wizard of the age Headmaster, sir."  
  
Albus shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering something that sounded vaguely like _'time turner'._ Finally his bleary eyes met those of the dark man before him. "This is the worst thing-."  
  
"What would you have had me do Albus?" Snape hissed malevolently, his dark eyes blazing as Albus glared back at him. "Hand her over to the Dark Lord? Let her become a Death Eater's plaything? I apologize but I doubted my conscience or yours could have rested knowing that I had handed over one of my own students into their repulsive clutches."  
  
Albus seemed taken aback at the outburst, but reason finally won over his frantic panic. What Snape had made sense...Out of all the alternatives what was he to do? But what he didn't want to admit to Severus was that he had been trying to think of a plan, and each one seemed as unlikely as the next.  
  
"But a student..." Albus said dimly, "Of all people, the one we were considering for Head Girl next year."  
  
"Well don't let this stop it." Snape said dryly, bending over to pick up a fallen book, placing it on his side table as he spoke. "I doubt her vigorous appetite for studying will decline under this sham of a marriage."  
  
"We still can't give her the position." Albus admitted bitterly.  
  
It was then as Snape straightened and looked over to the old wizard that he noticed Albus' infamous twinkle in those eyes half hidden by half moon spectacles was back with a vengeance..  
Just what was he getting at?

Snape started to shake unknowingly again, and Albus took notice.

"We still cant give her the position." Albus repeated.

"And why is that Headmaster?" Snape questioned.

Dumbledore was now displaying a glaze of fear over his eyes.

"We cant give her the position because..." he started. "Because she'll be living with you."

Snape's jaw dropped.

"Living with me?"  
  
The sound of Snape's voice was slightly above a whisper as his normally relaxed and surly face turned into that of a worried child who'd been caught stealing. His stomach was flipping as he surveyed that the old codger was more than serious.  
  
"Surely you jest." he spat, looking at Albus in disbelief. "She can't. This is outlandish." he offered as he began pacing about the room. "She just can't. No woman has ever been in my chambers."  
  
Albus looked to Severus solemnly before speaking. When he did Snape was sure he'd have a brilliant idea, he'd save him from this spectacle of idiocy and humiliation. Instead he did just the opposite.  
"Miss Granger really should be present for this."  
Albus walked to the door, opening it a bit as he spoke in hushed tones to the appearing McGonagall. She looked utterly broken as Albus in hushed tones gave her a small order as she nodded and grimly walked off.  
"No, Miss Granger should most certainly _not_ be present for this." Snape hissed, his whole frame seeming more sinister, and his dark eyes blazing like nothing Albus had ever seen before. In truth, it was a little unsettling.  
"I think she should Severus." Albus said softly as Snape sneered at him, "She's got every right to know what's going on."  
Snape rolled his eyes emphatically at the explanation and hunched his shoulder's while crossing his arms over his chest. It had grown stuffy in the office, but he didn't care. Right now, all that Snape could feel or try to express was furious anger. If that stupid little girl hadn't been off cavorting with those two she never would have been caught, he never would have had to go and save her and he they wouldn't have to be married.  
"I think that little know-it-all shou-" Snape started but stopped as a voice from the door interrupted.

"Headmaster?"  
Albus gave a small smile at Hermione who had just arrived at the door with McGonagall, looking ashen and disturbed. She was shaking a bit, whether that was from Snape's presence or merely from worried fatigue was beyond any of them. When she went to bed, she wasn't worried, but now that she had been summoned in the middle of the night, she was becoming very worried. Unless, it was Dumbledore who had thought of plan that quick! Probably not, though. The tense feeling dropped into her stomach one again as she glanced at her Headmaster. Albus' eyes were crinkly at the sides and he gave a small smile of reassurance.  
"Come in m'dear, come in."  
She didn't dare look in the way of the sullen Professor at her left, instead focusing all rapt attention to the aged wizard before her, the one with a merry twinkle in his light eyes, a wizard she had come to trust as almost her own father.  
"Hermione." he said softly, "I think you should sit down."  
  
Hermione had a lump in her throat that wouldn't leave no matter how many times she swalloed. Looking around to the small assembly; Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. (of course) He was scowling as usual, his arms crossed as he stood at the front of the room, looking her over once before turning his attention back to Albus. Hermione nodded curtly, and smoothing her skirt down sat primly upon the sofa, making sure to keep her eyes away from Snape in fear that they may burn out her soul.

"Of course, we have all heard what is to conspire in five month's time." Albus said dimly, his watery eyes solemn as Hermione nodded, her eyes fell to the floor as he continued.  
"If worst comes to worst." Snape cut in, giving a severe glance at Albus who continued, still looking sympathetically in Hermione's direction.  
  
"And I want you to know it wasn't your fault at all Hermione. You were very brave in such a treacherous condition and that shows true Gryffindor courage."  
  
_Or Gryffindor stupidity..._ Snape thought sourly, looking out the window in boredom. Why he had to be present at such an petty meeting was beyond him. Hermione's fingers were digging into the cushion of the seat she was on as her crossed legs swung nervously a bit back and forth. She was clenching her jaw so tightly it was beginning to pain her, and hear head pounded.  
"Thank you sir." Hermione said softly, her dark eyes suddenly glazed. "But now because of it...Professor Snape and I..." she trailed off with a small shaky sigh, and Snape fixed her with a glare that she didn't see.  
"We still have five month's time to think of something better Hermione." Albus said lightly, "You needn't worry."  
Yet, that was impossible. Hermione's face was flushed with emotion, "But what can we do? Can you think of anything that could replace it? We've already told Voldemort that we're to be married. If we don't, he'll kill me for sure." At the given name of his old Master, Snape shuddered a bit. Hermione shot him a confused look and then gazed back at Albus who was thoughtfully scratching his chin. Hermione was now picturing Voldemort holding his wand up to her and a flash of green light before her. She was breaking out in a cold sweat, and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Miss Granger..." McGonagall said while approaching her chair offering her assistance.

"I'm fine...I'm fine..." she said over and over again until Dumbledore continued. He couldn't bear to see his student in this state, so he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.  
"We'll think of something, Hermione, we always do." Albus was saying, having taken a seat next to Hermione who looked utterly dejected. "But for what conspired this evening, you mustn't blame Professor Snape."  
  
Snape's bored attention was suddenly directed at Albus. Was that old fossil actually coming to his defense? About bloody time. He nodded respectfully before frowning at the top of Hermione's head.  
  
"I don't blame him." came her soft voice, and yet she still met none of their eyes. She was instead, staring at her suddenly interesting shoelaces. "Not at all. I know he was only doing this to save us both."  
  
Snape offered an eyebrow raise; her answer surprised him, though by all accounts it shouldn't have. She was known for her maturity and intellect, and he then knew her ranting before had just been fleeting panic.  
  
"Well then." Albus said a bit lighter, "I think we have some small details to resolve. One:" Albus said, counting on his chalky fingers, "There will be no word of this to anyone. "

Hermione ducked her head in shame a moment, "I already told Harry and Ron." she breathed solemnly. She saw Snape's shoes twitch as the words were spoken, and accompanied with a breath of exasperation.  
"I know dear, that's fine." Dumbledore assured her, although he wasn't sure it was such a good thing that they knew.  
"You already told those two twits?" he growled, angrier at the fact that she wasn't making any effort to look at him in terror. "Do you realize the news will be over the school in less than an hour?"  
  
"I didn't know." Hermione offered, small tears welling up within her eyes as she looked to her twisted hands in her lap. How was she to know? She had just gotten devastating news and she had confided in those she trusted.  
  
Albus shot Snape a withering look before looking back to Hermione; "It's all right Hermione." he looked to Minerva, "Could you have a word with the boys?"

"Already have Sir. They know not to tell anyone..." McGonagall notified. Dumbledore nodded and turned back to Snape a moment, "Won't you sit down and relax Severus?"  
Snape didn't look over. "I'd prefer to stand."  
"Very well." Albus leaned forward, a tea tray having just arrived via house elf. "Care for some tea?" He offered Hermione, who looked past ill. She shook her head lightly, not up to anything more.   
  
Albus stirred the sugar into his tea three times before sipping it, placing it with a clatter upon his saucer and then speaking again. In that time Snape had glanced over at Hermione, sneered at her and turned back to look out the window.  
  
"Two: As you already know, we shall make sure to meet here every Friday if new developments arise." at this Snape rolled his eyes and Albus continued undeterred, "We shall discuss new thoughts to be rid of this inconvenience..." Hermione grimaced a bit as he referred to the marriage as such, she didn't know why.  
"And by the end of five months time, you both shall be as free as you ever were."

Hermione's face became a bit relaxed as she put full stock in what he was saying. She wanted to believe it so badly; she wanted her life to go back to normal. Snape seemed to be yearning for the same, as he made no sarcastic comments or made any ugly faces.  
  
"And Three:" Albus said lightly, "In the meantime, I don't want either of you butting heads. And by that I mean, no point deduction for no reason and no being a smart mouth to your Professor."  
  
"I'm never a smart mouth." Hermione said offended, when had she ever talked back to Snape...well maybe she had, but only because he deserved it. Albus was smirking a bit, a merry twinkle back in those eyes of his.  
"Give it time Hermione." he said grinning, "You may just get frustrated with him."  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Snape said, stalking over to the two who shared a private smile. Hermione's disappeared right as soon as the git himself had come within a foot from her, and he glared at the mere courage she had to mock him when he was right there.  
Hermione, in a desperate attempt to change the subject, did just that. "That all sounds fair sir."  
"But...there is one more thing, Hermione." Albus said dimly, "If all goes through and the marriage does happen...you will not receive the position of Head Girl next year."

Albus had been putting this detail off for a good time, as his heart began to pound just a little harder. He hadn't wanted to break any of this to Hermione, the poor girl had nothing but splendid marks, she had dedicated her life to books and here he was taking away everything that mattered to her.  
  
Being awkwardly interested, Snape had turned his gaze from the window over to Hermione who sat with her mouth agape. All at once her head had flipped up, sending her hair haphazardly about the place as her dark eyes widened in disbelief. He smirked as he saw her eyes widening in shock, and the way she had instantly paled. For some reason she bothered him like none other, especially tonight and now he couldn't explain why, but he was glad to see her having the wind taken out of her sails.  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione said breathily.  
"I know you're disappointed." Dumbledore grimaced, "But when married to Professor Snape, to keep things believable, you'll have to move in with him, and in turn married students cannot apply for Head positions. "  
"And why not?" She asked persistently.  
Hermione was sitting straight up now, her face intense as her hands balled into fists.   
"The Head girl and boy positions are offered to students who have high academic careers, are positive members of the school and have what we consider to be a bright future ahead." Albus rattled this off softly, then grew a bit embarrassed. "But, these positions have been around far longer than I, and they decreed that married student's couldn't have the position, because the wizards of the day claimed that any student married obviously wouldn't have a very bright future."  
"But why?"  
"I suppose the fact that they're married before they've even left school might have something to do with it." Albus shrugged, "I'm not really sure myself."  
  
Hermione's face fell, and her eyes began to fill with tears. She would have openly sobbed if Snape hadn't been in the room; she refused to have him think she was a crybaby as well as a know-it-all.

"But Hermione, I want you to know that if it were within my power, I would give you the position in a heartbeat." Albus was speaking softly, kind and soothing. "You're a brilliant witch, a splendid student and you have the highest marks we've seen at this school in a long time." he leaned forward a bit, lowering his voice to a hush. "You're marks are even better than our coveted Potions Master's were."  
  
Hermione raised her dark eyes somberly, but offered a weak smile at his attempt. As if one cue Snape turned to them and boomed, "What?"  
  
Hermione giggled as she and Albus leaned back, and the Headmaster claimed it was nothing to worry himself about. Hermione was about to ask Albus if she could indeed have some tea when she stopped. Her chest grew tight and to breathe became increasingly difficult.  
  
It was if suddenly a light went on in her mind, Hermione grew solemn and rather frightened looking. Hermione's dark eyes whirled over to the still standing Professor who offered a dark sneer before dragging his eyes away from her and out the windowsill. She looked back to the Headmaster and spoke in a shaky, strangled voice.  
  
"Did you say...I'll be _living_...with...Professor...Snape?"  
"Yes. To cover any suspicion...spies are everywhere." Albus explained to the shaky girl. "We can't trust anyone but ourselves, so you see why I wish you to speak of this to no one. So, you see another reason why Head Girl wouldn't be the best idea."  
  
Hermione was trembling, and this time not from anxiety, but pure untainted defeat. She had dedicated her life to her studies, she had missed out on fun events, adventures, and Hogsmeade visits all to study, and now because of one little mistake she was going to pay for it forever?   
  
She suddenly turned her head slightly to the oblivious Snape whose eyes were still on the window. All rational reasoning left her as she openly glared at the man who had ruined her life. Hatred she had never known welled within her as she looked to him. He was so untouched by all of this. His life wasn't as ruined as hers was. Selfish, greasy git...  
  
As if feeling her gaze on him he rounded his gaze over to her own, and noticing it's loathing capacity raised an eyebrow of surprise that faintly reminded her of one he'd shot at Harry. Surprise at her impertinence.  
  
_Fine._ She was furious, fuming as she looked from one man to the next. What could she do to pay the slime ball back? She couldn't do anything to get her expelled could she? No. Perhaps the marriage didn't happen, and she was elected Head Girl? No...She couldn't afford to bugger that up.  
  
"Well then." she said patronizingly, glancing at Snape for a moment before her eyes became level with Dumbledore's. "I suppose I should see Professor Snape's flat, then."

Both the men gaped at her a moment, Albus looking remarkably like a fish as Snape sputtered and blinked a bit. She would have smiled if it weren't for the pit in her stomach.  
"Pardon?" they both said in chorus.  
"Well if I'm to pretend to be Professor Snape's fiancée to fool spies that obviously loom everywhere, it would seem prudent I knew my way around his flat. What fiancée doesn't?" Hermione said confidently.  
"I-I think not you-" Snape was sputtering as he fixed a foreboding glare at her, "That's the stupidest idea I-"  
"Brilliant plan Hermione." Albus said nodding, "You two can go now, before the castle begins hustling and bustling with students."  
  
Hermione gulped in shock, she had really been sort of hoping that they'd say no. But in suggesting what she had, she'd be showing Snape that he didn't intimidate her. Now she was going to be stuck with him alone, at night in his chambers. She was beginning to feel sick already.   
"Are you sure?" she asked, hoping they would tell her no.  
  
These three small, tiny words suddenly caused Snape to get a horribly twisted grin on his face. So...the little chit wasn't as ready as she thought she was...splendid. As if seeing her worry Snape moved to the door, glaring at her and with a look of utter disgust he growled over his shoulder,  
"Come then you silly little girl. I haven't all night."


	14. The Beast's Lair

Chapter Fourteen: The Beast's Lair

He slammed the door roughly behind him and Hermione and Albus stood staring after it. Hermione had stood then, her feet feeling heavy on the plush carpet as she staggered to move.  
  
Albus accompanied her to the door with a comforting hand on her shoulder before he placed it on the doorknob before them. He saw Hermione's pale face, and trembling lips and he tried to comfort the ailing girl.  
  
"Don't let him scare you Hermione. His bark is truly worse than his bite."  
_Well it's his bark I'm afraid of._ Hermione thought as looked to the aged face of Dumbledore, seeing the worry imprinted upon it, and she really had no choice but to lie...for both their sakes.  
  
"He doesn't scare me."

"Keep up." Snape snarled as soon as Hermione had come up to him in the hall outside Albus' door. "Don't dawdle."  
  
Hermione sighed and followed the billowing robes in front of her as he stalked down the hall on his long legs, his hair flipping out and back as she tried to keep his pace. Hermione was practically running to keep up with him, all the time scolding herself for even mentioning this idiotic plan. Why was she always out to prove something?  
  
Soon they slowed as they reached the dungeons. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth from the cold stale air and looked up to his tall back. He had to be at least six foot one, and this was no surprise. He still could look down on her with a pompous glare, just as he had in first year. It seemed as the students grew older and taller their Professor's seemed less intimidating, more human. This was not the case with Severus Snape.  
  
Hermione was stumbling alongside him, lacking in confidence and suddenly brooding about the entire travesty as Snape muttered on about babysitting in front of her. She hoped Snape would be a gentleman; Albus had him under closer inspection and supervision, but still. Snape wasn't exactly known for his manners.  
  
The long disquiet ended as they both came face to face with a large door. It looked surprisingly identical to the door of his home, the one in which she saved his life in. Now, the tables had been turned and he had saved her life. This thought did not sit well with Hermione. She was surprised to see Snape pulling a long key from his cloak pocket, but in the end decided that him locking his doors was only normal.   
  
Her mind drifted to the familiar first year speech, _"They'll be no foolish wand waving and silly incantations in this class..."_ She noticed that he also had wards on the door and she shook her head in amused disbelief. The man was paranoid. He had every right to be she suspected, after what he'd been through and all.  
  
He saw her eyeing the key and explained dramatically, rolling his dark eyes as he spoke. "You'll get one as well...after the ceremony."  
Hermione nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor. Seemed Snape was taking every opportunity to remind her that they may soon be married, and she resented the fact that he'd try to scare her like that.  
  
How could she forget the ceremony? Not even if she wanted to. It was always there in the back of her mind, reminding her that her moments of childhood freedom were slowly coming to an end.  
No festivities out with Ron or Harry, no staying up in the common room and playing pranks on Slytherins. (Okay, well, she was never the one to pull pranks but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy hearing about them.) She'd soon be married to the head of the house she despised...the irony was thick.  
  
He was beside her, fumbling with the key a moment muttering to himself. She took this time to look at him, _really_ look at him. He really was tall, her head just making it to his shoulders. His shoulder's lean, were broad and he held such a rigid stance that she felt she was permanently slouching and straightened up then.

Moving from his lean frame she looked to the pale hands that were messing about with the lock, the hands that she had stared at for a good part of six years. They seemed to be constantly moving, and she soon found herself gazing at them, curious as to how a man like Snape could have such lovely, tapered fingers especially in his field of study.  
  
Soon she found the panic flutter in her stomach as she looked to his profile, worried that he'd catch her looking and yell at her for leering at him. But his beetle black eyes were intent on the lock, and soon the wand that was removing wards. His lips seemed in a permanent sneer or scowl, and when he spoke he barely moved them, as if he were too good to do even that. His nose she would refer to as aquiline, yes, that seemed to be a good description. Hooked was a little too vulgar, and bulbous wasn't fitting at all. It wasn't all that bad, gave him almost a regal look in her opinion, but she could see the taunting he must have suffered because of it.  
  
His dark hair glossed by their natural oils hung limply at the sides of his face, mussed in parts and overall looking like a great bloody bother. Hermione wondered why he didn't just cut it all off, probably make his life easier. But on afterthought she came to the conclusion that he probably wore his hair like that to block out the sounds of whispered hatred around him as he passed, to cover the face that so many feared and to close him off from those who bothered to talk to him during meals.  
  
The feeling that Hermione was staring to have towards her Professor was beginning to feel a lot like pity. Not sappy pity, more like a longing for him to smile once and a while. But why? He didn't seem too involved with even pretending to be kind to her, seeing her only as a nuisance, a know-it-all. How many times had he openly mocked her? How many times had she run off to the lavatory to cry because of his cruelty? Suddenly the pity she once felt was gone, replaced now with stone cold fear and raw anger.  
  
The door opened as this emotion stirred within her, not even noticing it herself. She saw that he had barged right in, not even bothering to see her inside the dark suite. She saw some lights being turned on, and when the room felt a mite bit cheerier she tentatively stepped inside, the familiar anxiety of something foreign upon her. Something she didn't know, something she didn't recognize was something that a book reader like Hermione Granger despised. The unexpected was her true foe, for why would one bother planning everything just to have it spoiled by spontaneity? That was Harry and Ron's whole problem, not once did they ever think ahead.  
  
The ground was black and white tile, very expected she mused as she prepared to take off her shoes and pad into the room with her knee high stockings. He saw her actions and immediately told her not to bother, - 'You're not going to be here long enough to bother with that' - and she had curtly nodded and scurried over to him.  
  
He was standing in the middle of what she would call a foyer, if you could call a suite with four rooms and a hallway a foyer. He quickly informed her that there was no kitchen. - 'Why bother when you have house elves?'- (she assumed that smug bit was in reference to her repeated tries at S.P.E.W.)

They passed into the first room to their left, the bathroom; Snape opened the door wide enough for Hermione to see in. She peered in and marveled at the fact that the small bathroom was so thorough. It was of course, green and silver. Pompous git. It was forest green tiles on the floor, which actually looked quite smart. The silver bathtub lay near the right side of the bathroom, shining in all its glory. Two forest green towels of differing lengths hung on the shining silver rod nearby, which perfectly offset the silver sink, knobs and tap quite nicely. Hermione actually gaped, everything was so clean.   
  
_Why would it be dirty? The git probably never uses it._  
  
As if reading her rude thoughts, Snape then he slammed the door in her face, smirking at the fact that Hermione jumped back a bit taken aback, not daring to glare at him.  
  
"Keep up." he ordered over his shoulder, moving then to the study. Again he opened the door enough for Hermione to peer into. This time she stepped closer, involuntarily brushing her arm against his abdomen. It was hard. Both parties stepped back at the contact, looking decidedly uncomfortable with the exchange. Snape was scowling deeper than before and Hermione with goose bumps all over, flushed a light red and stared into the study, impressed with the color scheme for a change.  
  
It had short gray carpeting, and in the middle against a wall was a large mahogany desk, just begging to be used. A lone quill and piece of parchment littered the desk and Hermione longed to step in for a closer inspection, it was then in the shift of the light that she noticed the hulking objects beside the desk.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt her mouth go dry, her pulse picking up as she beheld on either sides of the desks, two large bookshelves stuffed to the brim with books. Hundreds upon hundreds of books. Antique and restored, large and small, thick and thin... The mere scent of their aged bindings were exciting her more than winning a million Quidditch games against Slytherin. She bit her lip from excitement; for once in this time of peril thinking something good may come of the marriage.   
  
Snape probably had access to all sorts of books from the restricted section; suddenly she felt the dire need to relieve herself, which she assumed was accumulating after this sudden rush of excitement. She scanned the room further, to the left there was a large fireplace, and Hermione could easily imagine herself curling up in the soft looking black chair in front of it, reading a good chapter of _Hogwarts; a History._  
  
"Do you think..." Hermione said, her voice suddenly becoming husky as she marveled at the various volumes mere feet away. "That I could...read some of those?"  
  
Snape gave her a once over, dark orbs glancing at her, as she looked wistfully to the wealth of knowledge mere inches away. An oily smile spread about his features as he cocked a merciless eyebrow and gave a breezy shrug.  
  
"I doubt it."

Hermione could only nod, her mouth slightly slack as his voice sudden brought her back from the oblivion of books, right back to her spot a few meters away from her unfathomable Professor. She was about to ask him if there were any from the Restricted Section from the library when a bit off to the side a small section of the room was occupied by dramatic black curtains, hiding something. _How curious..._ A secret passage perhaps? This thought plagued her, and she was about to question what they hid when he once again slammed the door with a scowl.  
  
Hermione felt the pit in her stomach dropping, and fear suddenly overriding excitement in her urge to use the washroom. Not that she would, not here anyway. No, what lay within the next room had both she and Snape contemplative, not speaking but not needing to. The bedroom. The heart of any Wizarding home. Hermione held her breath, she had been expecting this one and at the same time hadn't. Soon the door was there, in front of them and waiting.  
  
"This," he said dramatically, "Is the bedroom."  
  
He hadn't announced what lay within either of the other rooms, and Hermione decided it was because of lack of attention to detail, boredom and indifference or, his bedroom was just all that interesting. She decided on the first and second option. Snape snuck one glance at the paling Hermione and suddenly pushed the door open, holding his own breath as she looked in. This was after all his sanctuary, he hadn't ever had a woman in it before, and Hermione Granger wasn't the one he had ever envisioned showcasing it to in the first place.  
  
Hermione's own dark eyes widened as she viewed the room, not even daring to step past the thresh hold and into his domain. There was something about it that intimidated her almost as much as the man himself. He was still beside her, surely sneering at her as she gaped at the extravagant room. It was a rather modest room with a higher ceiling than most. It was decorated in what appeared to be dark green wallpaper with paint silver stripes, it could have looked gaudy but it didn't. A large Slytherin crest adorned a far wall, large and silver and...ugh...Slytherin.  
  
_Figures_ she thought bemused, _The one thing I hate more than Snape himself. Bloody house pride._  
  
Hermione knew that Snape was a proud man, and that things like recognition were important to him, (not that he'd ever admit it) and so his resplendent room's visual decadence didn't surprise her.  
  
It was the bed that did that.  
  
It was a large mahogany canopy bed; long billowing forest green curtains shimmered down four long poles at the corners of the bed frame with black trim. Beyond its silken transparency she saw the large king sized bed, covered in what appeared to be expensive silken sheets over a large duvet. The pillows were the same green with black trim, and Hermione couldn't help but admit that her sworn enemies colors were extremely sophisticated.  
  
The real question was...why did Professor Snape have a bed like that?

Snape didn't entertain women, and if he did it was surely in the gaudy confines of sleazy wizarding hotels. Hermione may have been naive about some things, but she knew Snape was no saint in the boudoirs. Again her attention was directed to the bed, standing alone it was almost beckoning her with its seemingly silken covers and soft pillows. Suddenly a thought dawned on her, one so shocking that she was ashamed it hadn't occurred to her before and she felt the blood rushing to her ears.  
  
_Oh God...will he want me to sleep in it with him?_  
  
Her eyes almost bulged out of her eye sockets and she was suddenly very aware of the breathing on the top of her head, and she looked sidelong to Snape who stood with arms crossed, watching her watching him. She felt a small blush creep up on her cheeks, wanting to speak but not finding the most tactful wording.  
  
"You'll be sleeping in a cot over there." Snape said, almost attesting to her theories on his reading minds. He pointed to a pathetic corner in the far end of the room and Hermione breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Still she was uneasy and forced herself to look at him in those eyes of his.  
  
"Er...we'll be sleeping in the same room? I thought the Headmaster just said the same flat."  
  
"If this charade goes forth." Snape's dark eyes narrowed and a scowl stripped across his face, darkening his features. "There are spies everywhere within the castle." his voice was almost a hiss and Hermione felt compelled not to speak. "Ones we don't even know about ourselves. If one was to happen along my private rooms one night and find my 'wife', and I use the term loosely," Hermione contained the urge to roll her eyes at this. "In a separate room - and in turn bed - our plan would be foiled and we would be at the unrelentless end of Voldemort's wand."  
  
Hermione felt her muscles relax as he explained, he wasn't propositioning her. Of course not. How could she have even thought that in the first place? Snape? Sex? The mere thought made her want to break out into sporadic laughter. Soon her breath was relaxed, (well, as relaxed as one standing mere inches away from Professor Snape could be.) and nodding she suddenly turned, wanting to leave that confining room and its luring seduction.  
  
They made their way back out into the living room where the fire was still going with vigor, and she couldn't help but want to go closer, she was freezing. Snape was about to tell her to sod off back to her own rooms when suddenly a head appeared in the flames.

Hermione noticed this at once and gasped and leapt back, almost knocking Snape down as he clutched her shoulders, and told her to calm down. Only there was more cursing involved.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's face burned in the flames, an oily smile upon his thin lips.   
  
"Why hello Severus...mudblood."  
  
Snape's finger's dug into Hermione's arms as he silently told her to ignore the nickname. Hermione's face was flushed with humiliation, how much more would she have to suffer?  
  
"The dark Lord asked that I check in on you Severus, and I'm sure will be pleasantly surprised to see you entertaining your little prize."  
  
Hermione felt Snape's words through her back as his chest rumbled behind her when he spoke. The affect was both odd and slightly comforting, and she fought not to break away. She was petrified, and wanted nothing more than to leave.  
  
Snape knew if she ran away not only would the charade be up, Lucius would be the first to go and tell the Dark Lord. He held her tightly to him, her arms in his palms as he stared into the glowing hearth.  
  
"Yes well, I was bored this evening." Snape said darkly, as Hermione trembled in his grasp from anger or terror he couldn't fathom. He tried to look unconcerned, but it was hard when holding a student to keep her from running "Is that all?"  
  
Lucius smirked as his eyes flicked between them both "Anxious are we Severus?"  
  
Snape smirked back, feeling his stomach churn. "As always." He felt Hermione's trembling heighten a moment, and then slowly stop. At least she was trying.  
  
"Strange...you always were the one in the back during our raids. I never thought you had much care for physical contact."  
  
"It's merely an act to derive pleasure Lucius." Snape said darkly, trying not to grimace, still pinning Hermione to him and praying that she wouldn't believe what he said next. "Very rarely is it anything but that, all I care is that I'm satisfied."  
  
"Well then," Lucius said darkly, a twisted smile upon his pale face. "I'll leave you to it."  
  
With that the head had disappeared and Hermione had wrenched from Snape's grasp. She was choking on tears as she rushed to the door, blindly trying to do so through an onslaught of tears.

"Miss Granger." Snape said behind her, trying to be commanding as well as sympathetic. He hadn't wanted her to hear such things, but what was he to do? He saw she was frantically trying to leave as soon as possible and had made it to the door when he spoke again.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
She was sick to her stomach; she had just witnessed an altercation that was sure to spawn many others. How many more times would she have to witness Snape's horrid words? How much longer would she be a pawn just to be used and mocked?  
  
"Miss Granger," he tried again darkly, growing agitated at her frantic state. She was sniffling and looking to him with wide brown eyes. It was then that he realized just how young and just how naive she really was. Save for the disastrous dance in fourth year, he had never seen her out with a boy. Not that he'd looked, but surely if Potter's sidekick had gotten a boyfriend, everyone and their dog would know.  
  
"What I said before comes with the territory."  
  
Hermione was shaking, wanting nothing more than to slap him for what he said, even though she knew he did it to save them. But how could she explain the terror and disgust that passed through her every time he spoke those words? The fear she felt as he got that sinister look upon his face? He spoke again, as if trying to appease to her uncertainty.  
  
"I mean none of it."  
  
"That's' just the thing..." Hermione choked as Snape stood a few feet away, watching her with calculating, hooded dark eyes. "...When you say it...I believe you...and it scares me."  
  
She rushed out the door, slamming it behind her as she raced to her dormitory with a rapidly beating heart, all the time cursing the day she ever met Severus Snape.


	15. A Change In Plans

Chapter Fifteen: A Change In Plans

Hermione's sobs lessened as she reached the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. Sadly her eyes were still watery and surely her face splotched as a tell tale sign to her distress. She breathed deeply, fanning her face desperately as she looked up to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Do I look okay?"  
  
The Fat Lady peered down at her, "Aside from the splotchy face and watery eyes you look lovely dear."  
  
Hermione frowned darkly muttering, "Ice Mice." before swinging the portrait open and internally praying that no one would ask her what happened. Perhaps she could slink by few students still awake in the common room and ru-...  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione's foot stopped from landing on the step ahead of her as she sighed deeply, turning slightly to see where the call had come from. Ginny. Of course.  
  
The younger girl rushed over, red hair flying as she looked up to Hermione in shock. Hermione always suspected that Ginny sort of admired her, for all she'd been through, and the two did get along especially well. But at times such as this Hermione felt that feeling she could only assume what Harry felt when dealing with Colin Creevy.   
  
But now looking at the younger girl, Hermione was desperate for comfort and she couldn't see Ron or Harry anywhere. Most had gone to bed as it was quite late and Ginny was then concealing a yawn, having obviously been waiting up for Hermione.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" Ginny asked again, peering into the girl's face. Hermione's face went neutral but with her lips trembling as she prepared to tell Ginny what had happened, if anything she desperately needed some comfort.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore's warning flashed into her mind, "_There will be no word of this to anyone." _and she shook her head, dragging her eyes to the stairs in front of her. "I'm sorry Ginny." she breathed raggedly, "I can't tell you."  
  
With that she offered a small apologetic look to the girl and dragging herself up to her bed concealed the sobs that threatened to overtake her. She hated her life.

"Bloody ridiculous." Snape thought sourly, looking around at his flat as Hermione ran off bawling out his front door. What a ridiculous baby. Not only had he put in plain words that what he had said was mere deception, he'd also tried in his small way to be kind. And what had she done? Rushed off with tears streaming down his face.  
  
Shaking off his robe and pulling on silken pajama bottoms he climbed into his inviting bed and stared up at the ceiling meditatively. He couldn't hold back the oily smirk that crossed his face as he recalled Granger's horrified look when she thought they might have had to sleep together.  
  
_I should have told her Dumbledore ordered us to... _ he thought wickedly, rolling over onto his side.  
He was trying to imagine actually going through the whole marriage ideal with the insufferable dunderhead. He imaged she'd cry at the ceremony, moaning about how much she'd miss her lost gone childhood.   
  
He imagined she'd ask to read his books again and wondered if he should oblige. Probably not. Little brat might take full reign of his home. He made the decision right then and there that she wouldn't clutter up his office. He'd hate to come home one night to mark papers just to have all her bloody essay's spread about the desk.  
  
Well, she wasn't going to use _his_ desk; that was for sure.  
  
Wait, would she move her things in here? His heart pounded unnaturally fast. Surely she wouldn't? She was petrified of him, wasn't she? She wouldn't have the audacity to bring her horridly tacky things into his domain and expect him to go along with it.  
  
It was then that Snape realized he was getting all worked up over something that may not even happen, and this thought brought him immense relief.  
  
_If I'm lucky, this whole thing'll blow over in no time._  
Drifting off to sleep Severus couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Miss Granger wasn't the bookwork she always acted as. He'd seen her do well in school, and she'd been a dedicated friend to those two dunderheads.   
  
But maybe, just maybe Hermione Granger was a randy little schoolgirl in need of a good spanking from a mysterious Professor? And another thought occurred to him, what if the little chit had planned all of this?  
  
_Get a hold of yourself Severus._ his mind reeled, _She did not plan to get captured by Voldemort. No one would voluntarily marry you Severus._  
  
Snape had to agree with his rational thought. The girl was so naive about everything it was almost laughable. She probably wouldn't know what to do with a man if she had the chance. Book smarts could only take a person so far, and when it came to things of intimacy, Snape doubted she even knew what the male form looked like.  
  
He didn't know why he was even giving off thoughts pertaining to Miss Granger's sexual knowledge as he knew deep down he couldn't stand her, and that her mere presence was a bother. He supposed this morbid curiosity stemmed from the fact that he might just have to marry her and was trying to come to terms with just who the little know-it-all was. Who was Hermione Granger?  
This uncomfortable thought plagued the uneasy Professor into a dreamless sleep as a small frown crossed upon his lips.

That Friday was the first of the meetings, and Hermione was so nervous she felt that she might throw up. She had managed to slip under Snape's radar so far. She'd sat in the back of his classroom never helping Neville (even though he practically begged), had been sure to be in before curfew and never went anywhere near the dungeons. But now, it was inevitable. She would have to be in the same room as Snape, and have his piercing glare burn into her eyes. Her skin crawled at the thought.   
  
This whole ordeal had proved to be a large strain on Hermione's relationships with Harry, Ron and Ginny. They didn't ignore her or do anything so childish, but Harry and Ron seemed a little more distant, surely worried they'd slip up and let her secret out. Ginny had been detached, and Hermione suspected she was still angry for not telling her what had happened that night.  
  
Classes were tedious and long, and all Hermione could think of what would happen to her at the end of five months. Would they survive? Would she become Hermione Snape? The mere thought of that sent shivers down her spine and a sickness in the pit of her stomach.  
  
She had tried to push the horrible memories out of her mind, but no matter what she did, they crept up slowly in the back of her mind, slowly eating away at her sanity. The mere thought of sharing a room with him? Perhaps he wasn't as respectable as Dumbledore believed? What if he was some love starved maniac just counting down the days until she'd become his property?  
  
_Don't be so stupid Hermione._ she thought that day, walking to Dumbledore's office with her books still in her shaking clutch. _He wouldn't do anything to land himself in Azkaban._  
  
She had received a note by owl during breakfast, and of course Ginny had asked her whom it was from. Hermione, already feeling horrible for dodging all prior questions pertaining to '_the night'_, awkwardly shrugged in an apologetic way and said it was nothing important. Ginny had nodded and shifted her attention to Seamus as Harry and Ron were immersed in conversing about the new Firebolt prototype, leaving Hermione surrounded by people, yet utterly alone.  
Worst of all, neither Ginny nor Ron had asked her to stay at the Burrow that summer, she had overheard Harry was going and she had felt the first prickles of resentment.  
  
The note from Dumbledore was currently in-between the pages of her Arithmancy book, and she realized just how much homework she was going to have to complete over the upcoming weekend. Her distractions over the perhaps marriage had proven to be a slight interference on her work, and things had backed up. This wasn't like her at all. He was ruining her life.

"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione sighed within, turning in the hall as Ginny rushed up to her, her hair sticking a bit to her neck with the oncoming summer's heat. She was panting, and looked to Hermione with large blue eyes that showed acceptance.  
  
"I know I was rude this morning." She breathed, walking up to Hermione, "And I'm really sorry...it's just that, my feelings were hurt."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears as Ginny went on, shuffling her feet a little embarrassed. "...and if you can't tell me what's going on, I understand. Friend's shouldn't force friend's to talk about things they don't want to..."

"Thank you Ginny. I wish I could tell you, but I'm glad you understand that I can't." Hermione said as she gave Ginny of look of utter appreciation.

"And there's one more thing..." Ginny hinted. Hermione was getting nervous now. Did Harry and Ron tell her what happened? Why would they do that when they knew not to? Surely they wouldn't be that stupid....

"Yes?" Hermione said shakily.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to stay at the burrow this summer with all of us?" she said looking down at the floor.

Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes with her appearing handkerchief a bit as Ginny smiled, looking better. "Yes, thank you Ginny. I really do."  
  
Ginny nodded, her eyes crinkling a bit as she did so nodding emphatically. "Really?"  
  
"Really." And with that, the two girls were wrapping their arms around each other in a warm embrace. It felt comforting to Hermione to know that someone was there for her and wouldn't badger her about things. And knowing she would be at the burrow this summer instead of living at Snape's made the nervous feeling in her stomach vanish.  
  
Ginny nodded, "I was really worried you'd say no. Or that you'd make up some lie about not wanting to come." Her eyes dropped ashamedly to the floor, "Honestly, I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"No." Hermione rushed, feeling a weight lift from her chest as she said the words. Ginny wasn't mad at her! Perhaps life could go back to normal; perhaps everything would turn out all right in the end. "No Ginny. It's not you at all. It's me."  
Ginny nodded, "Well I have to get going to my class, I'll see you in the common room later?"  
  
Hermione nodded emphatically, giving her friend a quick hug before heading off quickly to the Headmaster's office. Perhaps things would work out for the best after all.

Hermione was the last to arrive, and felt a blush of shame come over her cheeks at this realization. The entire group of Professor's at Hogwarts were there, and she really wished they weren't. She was humiliated that they knew of her 'engagement' to Snape and they probably thought she was a spoiled brat, showing up late for a cause they were trying to save her from.  
  
They were all seated as McGonagall had guided her in from the door and to a seat, which happened to be across from the man she currently detested, and whom she was sure hated her back.  
  
She blushed despite her reservations to do just the opposite. She was still humiliated from her actions in his flat, and only wished she could take back what she had said about him scaring her. If anything, that was just more fuel to his sadistic fire.  
  
He gave her a passing look of interest as she sat, fiddling with her hands as she looked around the table. It appeared that Albus had informed them of the task at hand as all of them had parchment, quills and sympathetic looks on their faces. Evidently they understood the perils of being engaged to Snape.  
  
Snape had just noticed Hermione's embarrassed blush and wondered if she was flustered for her past actions. She should be. For some reason the question that had plagued him some night ago arose, and he found himself subconsciously watching her a moment before breaking from his reverie and looking over to a now standing Albus.  
  
"The meeting shall begin." Albus started as bowls of sweets appeared on the table and Hermione found herself relaxing a bit. She was safe.   
  
All the good natured professor's began eating the sweets and just when things were starting to be a little normal there was a sweeping voice from one end of the table, dragging away everyone's attention from Albus.  
  
"One of you will meet your death." Trelawny said with a yawn, her bug eyes rolling around lazily in their sockets. "It will be-"  
  
"Enough now Sybil." McGonagall said with disdain, rolling her eyes as Trelawny shot her a dark look through her strange magnifying spectacles.  
  
For some strange reason, Hermione and Snape exchanged quizzical glances at that moment before looking back to Albus who looked not only embarrassed by this comment from a member of his staff, but also tired of the whole ordeal.  
  
Hermione felt a pang of sympathy for him, he'd evidently gone to all the trouble of saving them and Snape for his part was acting like a selfish git.  
  
"Were you able to slip away unnoticed?" Dumbledore asked Hermione, in reference to Harry and Ron, "I'm aware that a note sent in the middle of breakfast wasn't the most inconspicuous."

Hermione was about to tell Dumbledore that there hadn't been a problem when Snape from across from her spoke up, his arms folded confidently on his chest as Hermione marveled at the relaxation he exuded. She'd been on edge for the past week, and he looked like he was fully rested and above all, bored.  
  
"Or did Miss Granger inform her 'friends' of the _reason_ for her impromptu departure?" he demanded, a bored look in his dark eyes as Hermione met them. She shook her head lightly, trying to use the desk as a shield between them both as she felt his burning gaze sliding over her face and resting on her eyes.  
  
She was sure he was trying to get her in trouble, although she didn't see what point it would serve. They were both in this together.  
  
"No sir, I didn't."  
  
"I only inquire," Snape went on dramatically, making it sure to everyone in the room that he detested the young woman across from him. "Because they may think you're...up to something."  
  
Hermione glanced at him a moment before turning her attention back to Dumbledore and licking her lips nervously. "Well there were no problems." she said abruptly, "And I'm here to brainstorm some ideas to get us out of this mess."  
At the word 'mess', Hermione glanced towards Snape and in turn he assumed was mostly in reference to him although he couldn't place why. If anything the little brat should be thanking him for her rescue. It was his life at stake as well.  
Albus nodded, "And so we shall begin."

The meeting went on for a good hour, where many ideas were brought forth, but all fell short of the crucial prospect of getting Hermione and Snape un-engaged.  
How would they do it? How could they fool Voldemort? How did you pull the wool over evil's eyes?  
"Perhaps we claim that Hermione is already betrothed." Hooch had offered earnestly, tapping her quill on the smooth tabletop as she spoke, her light eyes illuminated from the many candles around them. "Maybe to Weasley. We can-"  
  
Hermione had looked up from her messy parchment at this, the ink dried on her fingertips as she stopped writing. This sounded like a fine plan; why not say she was already betrothed? Perhaps Vol-  
"That won't stop the Dark Lord." Snape muttered darkly, "Whatever he wants, he gets. Don't forget who you're dealing with."  
Hermione scowled at the bitter old Professor darkly before returning to her parchment angrily. Here they all were offering suggestions whilst he sat near the end of the table shooting every idea down as he sulked. He wasn't doing anything to help the situation, more just being a pest.  
  
She desperately wanted to yell at Snape and shout, _"Well what brilliant idea do you have?"_ But one well-placed glare from him caused her insides to go to nervous jelly and fear overrode her normally extremely overactive bravery.  
  
Everyone had been at it a while, and as Hermione looked around the long table she saw that most of the bleary eyed Professor's were holding back yawns and rubbing their eyes as they tried to formulate a plan. She felt eternally grateful, and she herself was being to feel a bit weary as she placed her quill on her parchment and bit back a yawn.   
  
Dumbledore seeing this decided to abruptly end the meeting as he informed the people present that they would meet again next Friday at the same time. There were mumbled agreements as they all began to pack up their quills and parchments, looking faintly like a bored group of first years in one of Flitwick's class.  
  
"Before you leave," Albus said standing as the others began to pack up their things and head out the door. "I thought you should realize that we have a new place for the Order this upcoming summer."

Hermione didn't really listen to this, knowing full well she would be attending the burrow with Ginny, Ron and Harry. Perhaps they would get on better this summer away from the confines of this blasted institution and her 'fiancée'.  
  
"I'll send you some port keys next week," Albus was continuing, "Keep them safe until school's out."  
  
Hermione hadn't been paying much attention to this, feeling quite exhausted herself and was only brought back to his words when McGonagall nudged her arm and whispered fiercely, "Did you hear all that Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione frowned slightly, looking to the older woman in confusion as she blinked back the fog of fatigue from her eyes. "Yes, but I don't see of how it's any issue to me. I'll be spending my time at the Burrow this summer."  
  
Minerva frowned a bit, looking to Albus who had overheard the whispered conversation. The poor girl. Most of the Professor's had left and all that remained were she, Albus, McGonagall and...him. Albus looked uneasily to all of them before resting his eyes on one of his most promising Gryffindors.  
  
"I'm afraid, that's out of the question Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione who suddenly felt familiar feeling of anger and panic swelling within her and she swiveled in her chair to look defiantly to Dumbledore who had spoken, ignoring Snape's glare in her direction.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"With this problem involving Voldemort we'll need you and Professor Snape close to us at all times. Having you in the Burrow will only prove to be an added stress upon those working to save you."  
  
Hermione saw Snape begin to sit up even more in his seat, looking angrier than she'd ever seen him before. Albus didn't seem to be noticing this as he went on talking dramatically.  
  
"What I'm trying to explain to you Miss Granger, is that this means you'll be spending your time at the Headquarters this summer, with Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger." Albus called out, but to no avail. Hermione had already pushed angrily from the table and rushed out the door. She had turned a deep shade of furious red and slammed the door behind her in the process.  
  
Snape had watched the spectacle with hidden delight as the normally shy and reserved girl had rushed off in a passionate fit of fury. It was a welcome change to her normal boring persona.  
Perhaps now Dumbledore would see why them both rooming together would be impossible. Perhaps this would prompt him to work just a little bit harder at getting rid of their engagement.  
Instead Dumbledore stood and prepared to go after the frantic girl when Snape himself stood lazily, shooting Albus a contemplative look accompanied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Don't bother Albus." he said with contempt, motioning with his eyes at the door. "She won't listen to reason."  
  
Suddenly McGonagall got a very cross look on her face as she whirled up from her seat to look Snape square in the eye. If you could say one thing about Minerva was that she had spirit, she was a perfect choice for the head of Gryffindor.  
  
Right now the Gryffindor head was looking to the Head of Slytherin as if she'd kill him and he knew exactly why she'd do such a thing. Hermione was one of her own.  
  
"You listen here you little snob!" McGonagall nearly growled in a very unflattering way as she leaned over the table to get his attention. Wasn't her animagus form supposed to be a cat? Wait a moment. Snape stepped back from his side of the table with a look of shock on his face. Had she just called him a snob?  
"Hermione Granger has suffered a lot in the past week. She was stuck in Voldemort's custody by someone she trusted deeply, she's lost her chance at one last carefree summer, found out she cant be elected as Head Girl and worst of all she's engaged to you! Now, stop being such a ignorant git and have some sympathy for the poor girl!"  
  
It was then that Albus noticed the way Snape's nostril's were flaring, and the way his dark eyes had narrowed on his target; McGonagall. Red circled entered his cheekbones and Dumbledore actually winced for he knew what would happen next.  
  
"SYMPATHY?" Snape roared, his hands curling into fists at his sides, but McGonagall ever the Gryffindor didn't even bat an eye at his overpowering glare.  
  
"In case you've forgotten Minerva, I too am engaged. To the resident Know-it-all of Hogwarts no less! I too was at the hand of Voldemort for far too long, more than your precious student ever was."  
At this Minerva's eyes softened, the baring of her teeth stopped and her breathing became regulated. But Snape was too far-gone, and still his angered tirade raged on as the elder members in the room looked to him with sympathy.  
  
"I gave up my life and got nothing in return. Hermione Granger is nothing but an insufferable baby, and she should be eternally grateful to me for getting her out when I did. Sympathy you ask? Sympathy? Who really deserves it? Perhaps you can see why sympathy isn't quite a priority for a person in my position. No one ever had it for me, did they?"  
  
There was silence a moment, more than to be qualified as a pregnant pause. The three parties stood staring at one another a long while as Snape rocked back and forth on his feet, almost exhausted at his angered speech.  
  
McGonagall and Dumbledore shot each other meaningful looks before looking back to Snape with unreadable expressions on their face, and for the first time in a long time Snape felt like he was again a student. A pit dropped in his stomach as he realized just how far his speech had taken him; into a path of lies and self-pity.  
  
Snape stopped what he was about to say, the air letting out of his cheeks slowly as he looked offended at the two opposite from him at the table. He was furious that was for certain, but now as he'd uttered those words beforehand he felt utterly humiliated.  
  
How stupid of him to say that he had never recieved sympathy from anyone when it had been Albus and Minerva themselves who saved him from the Dark Army's clutches? Who was it that had saved him from his own spiritual and physical demise? It was they. How idiotic of him to throw all their good deeds and selfless acts in their face.  
  
But Severus Snape was a proud man, and had been his entire life. He wasn't going to let a little thing like facts work against his favor. Instead he did what he always did when he was wrong.  
  
He sneered, brushed past the both of them angrily and in mass of billowing black robes, he slammed the door after him.


	16. Standing Up To Snape

Chapter Sixteen: Standing Up to Snape and Hidden Truth's

"Pssssssst."  
  
Hermione refused to look behind her.  
  
"Psssssssssst...Hermione."  
  
The whispering was growing louder, and was having the effect of a bee buzzing past her ear. She frowned deeply and went back to writing down the steps from the board, careful not to confuse any ingredients. Hermione had been pretending to write for a good five minutes now, all in hopes to seem to busy to assist Neville.   
  
Potion's class had turned out to be just what Hermione was hoping for. The same. Snape hadn't shown her any more or any less attention, and he wasn't overly malicious or cruel to her. He saved that honor for Neville, who at this moment was frantically trying to get Hermione's attention.  
  
It had only been a few days since the horrible meeting catastrophe, and after extensive breathing exercises Hermione had gone back down to the Headmaster's office and apologized, agreeing with him that the plan was best for her safety.  
  
The worst of it all was that she still hadn't told Ginny that she wouldn't be coming to the burrow in the summer. Every time it was brought up in the common room or over meals Hermione would grasp at the chance to change the subject.  
  
Now in Potion's class Hermione was determined not to get into trouble, but felt that familiar ache to help a fellow classmate. She couldn't help but feel satisfied when she ordered Neville to do things, she felt like she was his own private Potion's teacher and in doing so often felt a surge of power.  
Many called her bossy, and she didn't really let that get to her, she simply liked things done her way and in that regard when it came to ordering about in Potion's, Neville was an excellent pupil.  
  
But now she refused to help him, she wouldn't even turn around to acknowledge him. If Snape caught her even trying to assist him, she knew he wouldn't hold back the cruelty.  
Knowing her luck he'd slither over to them with that smirk on his face, and say in a loud voice, _Now now Miss Granger, is that any way for a fiancée of mine to act? Ten points!_  
  
Moments earlier Snape had gone through the class list, pairing up students with rapid mumblings coming from his lips. To her immense relief he had paired her up with Harry who along with Ron had started acting like their old selves around her again.  
  
"Ready Hermione?" Harry asked with a smile as he motioned to the seat next to her. Hermione nodded brightly and gathered her ingredients on her desk and looked to Harry as he pulled the cauldron onto the tabletop.  
  
After a few moments Hermione noticed that Neville was no longer calling her name, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Soon she and Harry were stirring and mixing and cutting. Everything was going splendidly, and judging by Neville's lack of annoying calls to her, he must be doing fairly well also.  
  
Just to make sure Hermione looked behind her...and held in a piteous sigh. Neville had been paired up with Goyle who was currently laughing and joking along with Malfoy and Crabbe on the other side of the room. Hermione (Who was sure that due to Snape's enormous bias for his own house) saw that he didn't even look up from the article he was reading to tell Goyle to go back and assist Neville.  
  
The said Gryffindor was holding back choked sobs as he looked into his empty cauldron, messily wiping his nose on the back of his arm and wiping the tears from his eyes. Hermione was about to whisper some directions when a cutting voice stopped her.  
  
"Problem, Longbottom?"  
  
Snape's voice cut through the air as Hermione looked up to see him smirking mercilessly at the near crying boy. Everyone in the classroom looked to see Neville sniffling once more, and blinking back the tear droplets still on his eyelashes. Snape gave him an oily smirk of contempt as he stood slowly, knowing this was agony for the dunderhead.  
  
Hermione felt he heart go out for the poor boy, as it wasn't his fault he didn't understand potions. Perhaps if Snape had given him half a chance and worked with him, this wouldn't have ever been an issue. But of course, big bad Snape couldn't lower himself to doing such a thing, and now in turn was persecuting Neville for his own shoddy teaching skills!  
  
"N-no sir. No problem." Neville said shakily, having gone instantly pale the moment Snape even mentioned his name. Hermione prayed that this would be the end of it, Snape would have finished his fun for today. But it didn't stop.  
  
"It looks like a problem." Snape snapped, angrily standing and walking slowly up the aisle that separated Hermione and Neville's tables. Hermione and Harry watched the scene play out, along with the rest of the class who were pretending to work but in truth looking at Snape and Neville. "You haven't even started on your potion."  
"No, please sir." Neville pleaded, trying to whisper his plea. Snape although as the unfeeling bastard that he was ignored poor Neville's whispered begging and went on surveying the boy as he circled him, knowing that would only cause Neville to become more and more nervous.  
  
Goyle chuckled loudly, along with the rest of the Slytherin's as Neville looked to them embarrassed a moment before meeting Snape's dark eyes again, trembling, much to the glee of one Malfoy.  
  
Neville seemed to be a bit of amusement for the Slytherin's in the class, too often was he the butt of their jokes and entertainment. Sometimes Draco would slip something into Neville's potion just to have it blow up and have Snape scream at the poor boy. Time and time again the Gryffindor's had defended Neville, but Snape with his usual bias ignored them and now, with a crushing smirk he went on patronizing the shaking boy.  
  
"In all my years teaching here I have never come across a more inept and more moronic boy than you...Stop your blubbering Longbottom, it's most unbecoming."  
  
Hermione clenched her teeth in anger as Snape said this, and with every tear that Neville choked back Hermione found herself growing more furious and more furious. Poor Neville was going to burst out sobbing in a moment, and she felt herself blinking back sympathetic tears as she viewed Neville's tearstained face. Had Snape no sympathy for him? Did he not realize Neville's hardships? Evidently not.  
  
"Your blatant lack of talent amazes me at times." Snape was going on, enjoying the chuckles from the Slytherin side of the room. "I still wonder myself if you're not a squib."  
  
Neville's lower lip was trembling now and a feeling of pure black hate towards Snape sprouted within Hermione and before she could even stop herself, she saw red, her body shook and her hands curled into furious fists as she yelled out;  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
Snape whirled around with black, bottomless eyes filled with sudden fury. His pale lips were twitching in anger and Hermione felt a lump of fear form in her throat.  
  
Harry looked to Hermione in shock, had his long time friend the bookworm just told a teacher, this teacher of all of them, to shut up? Hermione Granger? The girl who cried and nearly fainted when they spelled him that time in the shrieking shack?  
  
Snape's eyes were narrowed on Hermione's and she felt herself growing faint but she still held firm. Poor Neville didn't deserve to be humiliated. When Snape finally spoke to her his voice was venomous and barely above a whisper.  
  
"What did you say to me Granger?"  
  
Now, this is the point in the horrid event where Hermione could have just pretended to have said something else. She could have pretended to faint, or even run out of the room screaming. In the end she did none of these.  
  
Instead, with a well placed scowl on her face that rivaled that of Snape himself, she looked up at the tormenter of many and said in firm tone:  
  
"I said, Just. Shut. Up. You're being unnecessarily cruel and Neville's trying his hardest."  
  
At this admonition one could have heard a pin drop in the dungeons. The Slytherin's were looking to Hermione in shock and even Snape looked close to sputtering as Hermione finally slumped back into her seat and began crushing some beets feeling the pulsing in her temples slowing. Snape was still glaring at her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Now after what Hermione had said and done she felt a sense of pride wash over her, and that small look of thanks in Neville's eyes had been all the payment she needed. But now that the heat of the moment was gone, and no more was she to play the valiant hero, she felt more scared than she had ever in her life.  
  
What could she say?  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out and she saw a flicker of cruel amusement cross over in his bottomless eyes. Eyes that saw nothing but shades of gray in life.  
  
"I thought as much."  
  
Hermione's cheeks burned with shame at the injustice of it all and she began to write on her parchment, trying to deflect the looks from all around the classroom. It had been a stupid thing to do, but it had to be done.  
  
Snape was at the front of the class now, looking at Hermione with a strange look in his eyes. The class hung onto his every word, pretending to be working; they all knew what would happen next. The Punishment.   
  
Snape himself was almost speechless. Almost. This didn't happen very much, but at Granger's outburst he had nearly gaped at her. Imagine that little brat yelling at him? To protect Longbottom? Honestly, there was house pride and then there was just being a nuisance.  
  
He was deeply offended at the gall Granger had displayed in telling him to shut up, he couldn't imagine and more out of character and rude thing to do when he was trying to strike fear into that dunderhead Longbottom and get him to listen. That was the only way to teach; intimidation.  
  
She was obviously taking this 'fiancée' thing too far and thought she could walk all over him, in his own classroom! Well he'd show her.  
  
Although he would have loved to personally deal with the little chit, his evenings were full, and to be perfectly honest he refused to deal with her longer than he had to. He knew he'd be seeing far too much of her this coming summer. He just hoped the little baby would learn her lesson with Filch.  
  
"I think detention for a week with Filch will change your attitude Miss Granger." Snape said tersely as Hermione hung her head defeated. Detention? Her? She blinked back humiliated tears as Snape continued venomously, making sure his point was made.  
  
"And if that doesn't work, I'm sure expulsion will."  
  
As the weeks dragged on Hermione's spirits soon began to diminish. The golden trio had only a few more weeks until the summer break, and normally she would have been overjoyed at the chance to catch up on some new reading. But she now realized what was to become of her summer's destiny. She was doomed to a dismal summer with Professor Snape. Just the thought of Harry enjoying his summer with everyone else at the burrow, and waking up to a lovely breakfast cooked by Mrs. Weasley, made Hermione sick. Professor Snape was sure to make her summer as miserable as possible.  
  
The weather was warming up even more, and far too often Hermione fell prey to a mid afternoon slumber outside under a warm beam of the sun near the lake. The repetitive ripples of the water hypnotized her as she dazed off many afternoons. It Seemed sleep was the only way to elude what her life was slowly turning out to be; horrid.  
  
After that afternoon in Potions class, not only did the Gryffindors come up after class and congratulate her on her outburst, even some of the Slytherin's hadn't been so bad. Malfoy had stopped calling her mudblood for a whole hour, and this had been a welcome commodity.   
  
Neville himself had come up with a box of cookies (sent by his Gran), and giving Hermione a shy hug had handed them to her and thanked her endlessly. She had been flattered by all the attention at first, but by the end of two hours she was starting to understand how Harry felt every day.  
  
Filch hadn't been so bad, her detention was only polishing trophies around the school, and believe it or not that had been a big job, although not as dreadful as washing bedpans by hand. Hermione suspected Filch was easy on her from pity and as a normally proud girl Hermione would have refused such an offer, but she couldn't help but welcome it now. Another part of her was sure Filch was pleased someone finally told Snape off.  
  
Since then she'd been near silent in class and Snape hadn't even given her a second glance. They'd also not had any meetings since the last one, and Hermione wondered if it was because they wanted to give her a break or because they were at a loss. Neither ideas gave her a confident feeling.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." Harry said catching her on one of her relaxing binges outside under the cooled confines of a tree. The shade was bringing relief as she watched the lake glisten under the sunlight's watchful gaze. She had been reading a new updated version of 'Most Potente Potions.'  
"Hey Harry." She said sluggishly, her eyes closed as the back of her head rested on the gnarled trunk of the tree. Harry looked around the nervously before looking back at Hermione.  
"Aren't you worried to be out here on your own?" Harry asked a bit frightened and Hermione could only offer a saddened laugh as she shook her head.  
"Dumbledore assures me that Voldemort won't act again for some time, but just in case..." she motioned with her head to her right of her as Harry turned to look.  
McGonagall sat a few yards away under the confines of a black umbrella, reading some book intently. Harry looked back to Hermione's smiling face and sat next to her, much closer than normal and for a few moments they sat in contented silence. Hermione wondered how many days like this she would have.  
  
"How have you been?" He asked leaning his head against the tree trunk as well, looking out to the lake as Hermione was before. She shrugged lightly, scratching her calf absently as the grass tickled it.  
"Fine. I try not to think too much about the future." she admitted sadly, looking to Harry's eyes a moment before breaking away. Harry nodded, looking to her peculiarly.  
"You look happier." He said with a comforting grin.  
"I am." she admitted with a small smile, "The Headmaster assures me this whole thing won't ever happen...but you know me. I worry."  
  
"You won't have to marry that git Hermione, so don't even think about it." Harry said determinedly pounding his fist lightly onto the lush grass ground as Hermione laughed lightly at his boyish gesture.  
It was then that Hermione noticed how Harry was staring at her, very intently and she looked to her hands a moment, not sure of what to say next as the air around them changed and became a bit awkward.   
"There's something I need to tell you Hermione." Harry said softly, thankful that Hermione wasn't turning around to face him as he spoke. He licked his lips a bit, looking nervously to the oblivious Hermione who said serenely in the grass.  
Harry absently moved his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and prepared to speak when Hermione whirled around to look at him, her large brown eyes wide as she offered a quizzical look at the boy who lived to be humiliated.  
  
"What did you want to tell me Harry? Is it serious?"  
  
Harry shook his head, as he felt his stomach flip, stopping him from doing something he may regret later. He internally berated himself for being such a coward as Hermione looked back to him with a strange look on her face as Harry gradually met her gaze and began to blush a bit.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" she asked concerned, "You look a bit flushed. Have you been in to see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Harry sighed, shaking his head and assuring her that he'd just gotten a little heated walking over to her. She nodded, accepting this excuse out of awkward obligation. As if to clear the air, Harry moved a bit away from her and cleared his throat.  
  
"What're you reading?"  
  
Hermione's face suddenly lit up, as she held up the copy of "Ponte's Potions." from her lap for Harry to see. Harry wrinkled his nose in question at the offending novel and she shrugged good naturedly, smirking a bit at her friend's expression.  
  
"It's really a fascinating read." she explain whole heartedly, trying not to look too obvious. But Harry a perceptive male at times looked to her strangely, a small frown on his lips.  
  
"But, you usually don't read too much Potion's stuff." Harry said carefully, "You're loads of chapter's ahead anyway."  
  
"Don't be sickened Harry." Hermione said softly, "But I suppose I'm just reading up on potions in case..." Hermione trailed off, not completing her last thought. She didn't need to. Harry was already making a face at her expense and she felt her cheeks turning red. She was already humiliated enough.  
  
"...I just don't want him to hate me anymore Harry."  
  
"So you figure if you read up on Potions he's going to like you?" Harry asked loudly, hands on his hips as he looked to her from his stance, standing a few inches away from her. "You think that if you read a few books that when you two get married he'll be a prince?"  
  
Hermione was surprised to see that he looked furious and squinted into the sunlight to look closer at him. His lips were in a firm, thin line and she couldn't help but notice the way his green eyes were flashing .It figured though, if anyone hated Snape more than she did it had to be Harry.  
  
"But, Harry..." Hermione delegated, "You think I _want_ to marry him?"  
  
"That's what it sounds like to me."  
  
"That's preposterous!" Hermione squeaked in indignation, shaking her head in almost disbelief at the conversation they were having. "I'm just being prepared. If I'm stuck married to Snape for the rest of my life I want us to be able to be at least civil to one another."  
  
"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life." Harry said in a loud voice, gathering his belongings and standing angrily. Hermione too stood, brushing the grass from her skirt and glaring angrily at the boy she thought was her friend.  
  
"Who gave you the right to have say over my life? Your not acting like a very good friend right now Harry!" Hermione bellowed furiously.   
"Yeah well, maybe I'm not your friend anymore, am I?" Harry sputtered, screaming the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Hermione suddenly exploded into an angry bout of tears, pushing Harry's shoulder as she rushed past him back into the school. McGonagall saw this and gathering her book and umbrella rushed after Hermione calling her name.  
  
Harry watched after Hermione as she ran off in a huff, her books clutched to her chest as angry tears welled in her eyes. He angrily slammed his fist against the tree trunk, confused at the emotions stirred within him.  
  
He'd never be able to tell her the truth.


	17. The New Headquarters

Chapter Seventeen: The New Headquarters

"To our seventh years I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors..."  
  
Albus Dumbledore's voice droned on and on about everything and anything as Hermione Granger sat helplessly depressed at the Gryffindor table wishing that her life was over. The school year was at an end. Her life was just starting and she desperately wanted it to end.  
  
She looked across the table to Harry who sat looking up to Dumbledore with an unreadable expression on his face. His green eyes were glassy and Hermione was sure he was just as bored as she was. But she didn't dare try to speak to him. He hadn't even tried to explain his actions from weeks before.  
  
Harry hadn't been speaking to her for the better part of three weeks and now the end of the school year was here and where was she off to? The burrow to spend time with her friends and enjoy her childhood for one last time? No. That had been taken away from her the instant she became engaged to...that.  
  
She gave a short glance at the sullen Potion's Professor as he sat haughtily, looking to Dumbledore with obvious contempt and she couldn't help but want to strangle the greasy git. Here she was miserable and losing all friends whilst he went along with his life pretending nothing had happened. The mere nerve of it all.  
  
There had been no more meetings because one rainy afternoon Dumbledore had assured Hermione in the confines of his office that such occurrences would be taking place at their new location over the summer to involve the order. Oh goodie.  
  
Now Hermione noticed the shadowy frown on Snape's face, noticing the finger that tapped absently at the crook of his folded arms, noticed the sickly waxen appearance of his face. She was going to be married to that? She felt her stomach lurch, as she looked back to her meal in a confused and utterly repulsed fashion. It didn't matter than she didn't have to sleep with him, the mere fact was odds were she was going to have to marry Severus Snape, live in his home and see him all the time. That was enough to make anyone sick.  
  
Ginny sat a few seats away wondering why on earth Hermione would even be looking at the greasy git if she didn't have to and noticed as Hermione sighed and looked back to her food with an ill look on her face as Dumbledore concluded his abnormally dull speech.  
  
Much applause, cheering and general boisterous laughing and conversing commenced as Gryffindor was named house champions once again. But Hermione couldn't bring herself to cheer a little. What was there to be happy about? She was seventeen, engaged and miserable. Worst of all Harry wasn't talking to her, Ron had been his usual oblivious self and Ginny had just been plain annoying chatting her ear off about anything pertaining to any topic. More than anything she wished things were the way they were before.  
  
She noticed that everyone seemed to be having a good time and decided it was a most opportune time to leave. No one would miss her. She slipped off her large hat and placed it on the table as she left, noticing that Harry didn't even look up to see her go from his position at the table.  
  
Her parents hadn't taken the news well. Hermione knew that her parent's never truly wanted her to be a witch they merely agreed to her interest, hoping it would fade with time. But now engaged to a head wizard knew their hopes of their little girl following in their footsteps could never be.  
  
They hadn't been informed of Voldemort's hand in this -"Too dangerous to send that kind of information by owl"- but the mere fact that their daughter was engaged to one of her Professor's did little to soothe them.  
  
"But, I thought it wasn't final." Hermione had said to her sorrowful headmaster, worried, "You said I probably wouldn't even have to marry Professor Snape."  
  
Dumbledore had nodded wearily, his spectacles sliding down his nose as he spoke. "I did indeed Miss Granger, and I stand by what I said. I am merely doing this to inform your parents of your absence for the summer whilst maintaining our story for those who wish to tamper with the mail system."  
  
"Seems like an awful lot of work for something that's not going to happen." Hermione had added with emphasis, seeing the clear look of worry in Dumbledore's eyes, which had scared her.  
  
But now on the last night as her sixth year in Hogwarts Hermione relayed the thoughts that drifted through her mind.  
'_Might as well go up to bed...'_ she thought miserably, holding back a yawn as she trotted to the common room to the tired Fat Lady whom she relayed the password to and then rushed up to the girl's dormitory and to her bed.  
  
She had already packed the majority of her things, leaving only her things to wear tomorrow and the vitals. She looked to the saddening suitcase with a frown and fell backwards onto her bed, holding back the tears that started, making her chin wiggle sporadically.  
  
"Hermione?"  
It was Ginny. Of Course.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Hermione offered weakly, holding in the tears and forcing a smile onto her face. Ginny looked a bit peaked herself and came over to Hermione with a slight grimace. There was an air of uncomfortable questions that Hermione knew she'd have to answer sooner or later, she had just been hoping for the latter.  
  
"You left in such a hurry," She said sitting next to Hermione on the bed, "I hadn't even a chance to ask when you were coming to the burrow."  
  
There was a heavy silence, one in which Hermione couldn't even meet the eyes of Ginny who seemed to have been expecting it. There was a sickly moment of recognition that flashed in the blue eyes across from her and then finally the words that confirmed it.  
  
"You're not coming to the burrow." It was a statement, not a question and with a heavy heart Hermione looked mournfully to Ginny and nodded darkly. Ginny nodded back as if in a trance before speaking again with solidarity. "You're not going to tell me why, are you?"  
  
Hermione again shook her head, feeling the complete break down of her spirits starting. She was going to be alone. Ginny said nothing more but stood, the bed creaking under the loss of weight.  
  
"Have a nice summer then." Ginny offered stiffly before leaving the room, her head held high and a small crease in her brow. The door shut quietly behind her as she rejoined the festivities invariably being held in the common room.  
  
It was then that Hermione Granger, once future head girl and know-it-all of Hogwarts rolled over in her bed and sobbed at the fact that her life as she knew it was over.  
  
"Thank you for arriving on time Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a small smile the next morning in the empty foyer of Hogwarts. It had been cleared out that very morning with jovial students alike heading off to the Hogwarts express.  
  
No one had come to say goodbye. Except Neville, which made her a bit happier, but it didn't truly count in her heart. . She had watched out the window as all her friend's left for their homes, happy smiles about their faces and felt her heart crumbling as she dwelled upon her summer's residence.  
  
She had sworn she saw Harry look up to her window, gaze at her and then leave off with Ron and Ginny but she knew she was wrong. Why would he be looking at her? Surely he was still angry at her.  
She still didn't understand why Harry was mad at her, why should he be? When had she been anything but totally and utterly honest about everything? Was her truthful nature and knowledge a surprise? Surely not, she'd known him since they were eleven and she honestly didn't see what the whole fuss was about.  
  
"I'm _not_ going to have to marry him." she had muttered to herself as she got dressed that day, images of Snape and Harry rolling about in her head as she brushed her hair thoroughly.  
  
Now in the foyer with her bags packed and a brave smile on her face Hermione stood beside Dumbledore, awaiting his orders. If anything this would be a learning experience for her, perhaps there would be some new books to read or some new lessons to memorize, just anything to take her mind off of-  
  
"Ah Severus."  
  
Hermione slightly shuddered at the name and didn't bother to look around as the sound of swishing robes trailing on the ground and echoing march of boots across the stone floor invaded her ears. She knew it was him.  
  
"Headmaster."  
  
The bored, rumbling timber sounded behind her and she suddenly wished Dumbledore had sent her off already. Standing near Snape was making her angry and uneasy and it wasn't a pleasant mix.  
  
Snape stood a few feet away behind her, looking to her bushy head and inwardly sighing. How was he ever to convince anyone that he'd marry that? Lucius had been beyond suspicious at their last meeting together at the Hog's Head, questioning Severus mercilessly about Hermione. It had been twelve fire whiskey's and one woman of questionable character that Snape hired to get him off his back.  
  
He saw her shifting stance and crossed arms and had to stifle a groan of disdain. An entire summer with her. The know-it-all that no one could stand, not even her friends. He had seen the cold shoulder routine and couldn't help but find perverse satisfaction in it. Little chit knew how it felt now.  
  
He didn't want to admit it and never really would, but he truly disliked her and it was for a very adolescent reason. The order of Merlin. He hated to dwell on it, but every day he had to put up with her irritating presence or her know-it-all screechy voice ringing in his ears was just one more stab at his pride. That little brat had stolen his order of Merlin right from under his nose...and spelled him to boot. No, he didn't just dislike Hermione Granger, he believed he just might hate her. The tricky thing was, he was fairly certain that she hated him right back.  
  
She was a rule-breaker, plain and simple. The day she had gotten involved with that no good Potter was the day she had sealed her fate in his book. He had no regard for those who put themselves into danger only for hopes of recognition. There was nothing worse than someone who was famous for nothing. Potter and Lockheart were prime examples. A boy who killed Voldemort when he was a baby and a man whom if ever came across Voldemort would undoubtedly cry like a baby.  
  
In truth he was sick of babysitting the lot of them. If that damned Harry Potter would just sit still for one year it would make his job a whole lot easier. But no, the little dunderhead had to keep on getting into more mischief year after year after year and who was there to clean the mess up? Him. And who never got recognition for it? Him.  
  
In truth the mere fact that Hermione was affiliated with the boy wonder was her own failure in his eyes. He had no tolerance for follower's of that sort.

"Well I should be going." Albus said softly, placing a small gumdrop on the ground with a creak of his back as he stood in alignment once more. "Wouldn't want to be late."  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" Hermione asked in a rather strangled voice. Alone with Snape? Surely he was joking. Hermione had always admired Dumbledore for many things but at times she seriously questioned his lack of judgment.  
Leaving an ex Deatheater alone with a student he hated? Could there be a stupider thing to do? Albus took one look at them and gave them a shrug of an apparent laid back nature.  
  
"Surely not Miss Granger, I know where we're headed. It's you whom weren't privy to the disclosed location."  
Hermione ground her teeth; honestly it was like talking to the bloody cat in the hat sometimes.

Snape didn't seem to pleased himself having dramatically stepped forward with a swoosh of his robes (almost knocking Hermione's suitcase over in the process) to give Dumbledore a surely deserved eyebrow raise accompanied with a decent glower.  
  
"Headmaster I-" Snape growled, hoping to convey to the Headmaster his feelings of the trepidation at the dangerous of traveling with the hormonal student via a gumdrop port key.  
  
"I shall Apparate there immediately." Albus said interrupting him and going on with a smile on his face as his beard flowed down his middle. "I shall see you both there shortly."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
Snape looked to his side and down at the grim girl at his side. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes glazed over with what appeared to be angry tears. Oh splendid, a whole summer of that. He looked to the reddish gumdrop feeling rather stupid at their mode of transportation. A bloody gumdrop. Of course, that was Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?"  
  
"What do you think you silly little girl?" Snape snapped rudely, wishing that he was anywhere but his current location and situation. He could already feel the suffocation of being trapped in a marriage upon him, and all anger was misdirected at the almost innocent Hermione Granger. "I advise we follow his directions."  
  
Hermione looked decidedly peeved at his rudeness and had obviously had quite enough of it. She sighed deeply and spoke in calm, even tones at her despised Professor. "I don't appreciate being treated like an imbecile sir."  
"Then don't give me a reason to do so." Snape said absently, stepping forward and looking down at the confectionary sweet near the tip of his right boot.  
Hermione looked to the man she had so often stood up for, called logical and taken pride that she was being educated by him. How naive a child she had been, the man was a monster.  
  
"I can't believe he left me alone with you." She muttered darkly, half hoping Snape had heard her and half hoping he hadn't. In the end, hadn't would have been a better choice.  
He went rigid then, not even daring to look at her with the anger that was swelling within him. How dare she even speculate that he was unworthy of Dumbledore's trust? Those long tunnel-like eyes of his finally met hers, probing her into passive fear until he spoke dimly.   
  
"Dumbledore happens to trust me."  
The words were short and concise but Hermione knew they were weighed heavily in his mind. He meant those words, and they meant a lot to him. Hermione chose not to say any more, no good would come of it. There was a long, awful pause and soon the guilt overrode her and she had to speak up.  
  
"I'm sorry sir it-"  
  
"It's time we made our departure Miss Granger." Snape said icily, his back to her. "Kindly stop blabbing and step up and bring your suitcase with you."  
  
"But there's only one port key." Hermione pointed out bluntly as she followed his directions and grasped her satchel firmly in her hand. Snape shut his eyes a moment pinching the bridge of his nose dramatically before lowering the hand, opening the eyes and looking at her as if she were the biggest dunderhead since Neville.  
  
"I am well aware of that Miss Granger," he said scathingly, "And it would appear we have only one course of action."  
  
Hermione squinted at him as she tried to decipher the meaning, but before she could do so he had grasped her wrist, dragged her roughly to him and with his free hand had grasped the gumdrop.  
  
There was a twist at her navel, a spiraling of colors and then...  
She stood against Snape with his arm still around her in a room she barely recognized for a moment. Her head was spinning and her stomach heaved a moment before settling.  
  
It appeared that the same had occurred to Snape as they both stood blinking and shaking their heads a moment before looking down, realizing they were still clinging together and with mutual outburst of horror broke apart and walked off in separate directions. Hermione to Dumbledore and Snape to the fire.  
  
_Gads...I touched him...again._ she shuddered at the fact that in the past month she'd done more than brush up against Severus Snape, that thought along sending her stomach heaving. She tried to take her mind off of it by looking at her new surroundings and appreciating the delectable scent wafting into the room.  
  
The current room looked all too familiar and it took Hermione a full minute to realize where they were. When she did she nearly shrieked with joy as she raced over to Dumbledore. With a grin on her face she threw her arms around him as he nearly toppled backward over the chair he was standing in front of.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore had stationed the Order at The Burrow for the summer, and with a small twinkle in his eye he smiled softly at Hermione. It had been the least he could do for the poor girl and apparently the right thing to do as the once depressed girl looked near tears from excitement.  
  
Snape looked over from the fire at the first sounds of Hermione's squealing with a venomous look of fury painted upon his sallow face. Any outsider would insist it was jealousy. Jealousy over Hermione? Surely not. Jealousy over the fact that the litte brat was so overjoyed and that Albus had done it all for her. _Her._ Not him.  
  
_Again I'm brushed to the side._ Snape thought sourly as Dumbledore revelled in Hermione's animated presence. What had Snape ever offered but sullen sarcasm? _Might as well just throw myself into the fire...as if anyone would notice. Appears we all know who's Albus Dumbledore's favorite person is now..._  
  
"Your friend's will be arriving shortly I believe...along with the rest of the Order." Albus said to Hermione with a merry twinkle in his eyes, "And unless my senses deceive me I believe that Molly has some cookies waiting just for you in the kitchen."  
  
Hermione's eyes sparkled with new light. She had her life back again...almost. Harry, Ron, Ginny...she'd have the whole summer to spend with them as soon as she explained herself. She could have cried at this thought and she looked up to the Headmaster with new respect.  
  
How could she describe her feeling of undying thanks? She nodded, looking to Dumbledore with utter and total admiration and said the only thing she could.  
  
"Thank you sir, I had no idea."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, trying to look stern as he looked down at her from behind his half moon spectacles a small smile appearing on his lips as he spoke. "Sometimes I believe you don't give me the credit I deserve Miss Granger."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Hermione said with a smile and with one final thank you dashed into the kitchen with Dumbledore's reassurance in her mind, finally giving the once despairing Gryffindor all the hope she needed.


	18. Reunited

Chapter Eighteen: Reunited

Hermione walked back into the meeting room with a freshly baked batch of peanut butter cookies in her hands, where Dumbledore, Snape and other members of the Order we quickly being seated. They gave her a short hello or wave and she replied back with a beaming smile.  
  
She had just finished up a most uplifting speech with Molly Weasley and firmly believed that the worst was over, after this summer when they had discovered an alternate plan for her and she and Snape were set free she could go back to her normal life and a well deserved role as Head Girl.  
  
"Well..." said Dumbledore who was nibbling on a cookie offered by Hermione, "I think we should start now." Dumbledore said while emitting crumbs from his mouth, motioning to the large table with chairs. Molly brought out a tray with tea and milk for the members of the Order to help wash down their cookies.  
  
It was as she walked to her seat then that she noticed no one was relaying their greetings to Snape, they were merely walking past his chair near the fire, not even bothering to look his way. Not that it mattered, he looked quite comfortable in his solitude but Hermione couldn't help but feel a sudden saddened feeling.  
  
He sat quietly but observing with his arms crossed over his chest, he looked altogether uninviting and Hermione had read once that people who sat with their arms crossed that like did so subconsciously as a defense mechanism. She couldn't really believe that though, Snape didn't seem to be a man that did anything subconsciously, it was all masterfully planned and for that she couldn't help but admire him in that respect.  
  
She had said in her first year that he was a wizard good at logical thinking and whilst she had stood by that in her first year, she wasn't sure he really held true to this opinion to her now. In noting this she took another glance at the glum Professor and sighed darkly, wishing she could just break through his shield of secrecy. She hated what she didn't know and couldn't learn.  
  
It was selfish of her to be thinking only of herself, for weeks she had been going on and on about her life being over when Snape was going through the same exact predicament, although from the other side of the spectrum. Was his life not going to be changed for the worse? Was he too not stuck engaged to someone he loathed? Indeed he was, but had she even bothered to care?  
  
How long had Snape been a victim of Voldemort's torture? She had been at his hands for one day, seemingly a mere second in Snape's mind. He had been into the Dark Arts far before he was even her age, and she was complaining about some wedding that may never happen? She was complaining about having to keep secrets from friends? She wondered briefly if Snape had any friend's outside Dumbledore and she supposed Lucius was probably one of the few.  
  
Sure he had a bad temper and was rude to her with no seeming reason, but was it really all that awful? The only time he had truly humiliated her was in her fourth year when he had made fun of her teeth, and even then she had moved past it.  
  
Some things had changed and some things hadn't. She realized she should feel no harboring of hatred towards Snape, towards a man who had risked everything to save her that night. She wondered just why she hadn't thought of it before and came the rapt conclusion that Snape in all his indistinctness hadn't made such a big deal of his heroism, not to her anyway.  
  
This seemed odd to her because wasn't Snape always seeking recognition? Wasn't he the first to lie about apprehending Sirius? She decided that Dumbledore had either ignored him in that respect or he simply didn't want to bother about it, which made her decidedly angry. How often he had lied in large proportions about his valiant heroism when saving Harry, but would he ever give a second thought to her situation? Never. She wasn't Harry Potter.  
  
It seemed fair to be a bit cross with him though, he was being a prat at times when she had tried to be civil, but she supposed as a sixth-no, now Seventh year Gryffindor she was at the bottom of his respect list. She looked over to Professor Snape with a small frown upon her lips, feeling decidedly selfish about the entire manner.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore's gavel hit the table and the meeting had officially begun.  
  
Well for all the thoughts that Hermione believed Snape to be an unfavorable part in the group all diminished. As soon as the meeting began it seemed no one could drag his or her attention away from Snape when he spoke.  
  
She couldn't help but watch in mute fascination as one after another came up with ideas, looking to Snape with expectant looks on their faces. The calculating look from him would be accompanied with a furrowing of brows, an obvious sign of a master at work. The long tapered fingers would tap against the polished table and as if working with a complicated potion he was immersed in thought.  
  
Soon, just when the party believed he had lost track, Snape would nod his head in resolution to himself with a small mutter, look with boredom at the party and with a nonchalant turn of his hand give at least three ways in which their idea had massive faults. It was amazing to watch really.  
  
When Tonk's ideas were turned down for the second time, she whirled around to glance at Hermione, who was happily munching on one of Molly's cookies, wondering if her friend's would be happy to see her when they arrives.  
  
"Well Hermione, what do you think? Do you honestly trust Snape's opinion about all of this?" she said glancing at Snape, obviously embarrassed at Snape's turning down of her idea. "Or is he just bullying you into submission?"  
  
Dumbledore shot Tonks a wary look before glancing at Hermione. The cookie stuck in the poor girl's throat a moment before she painfully swallowed it, feeling the harsh edges scratching at her throat. She coughed a moment, wincing at the feel of it and the awkward silence that hung around them.  
  
Several expectant eyes glanced at the girl at the end of the table, and she patted her throat a moment before looking across the table at the brooding Professor. He fully expected her to whine about how he was being unfair, or how he was being too stubborn or-  
  
"I trust Professor Snape."  
  
Hermione answered truthfully, feeling a slight blush rise to her cheeks as the other members of the Order looked to her in surprise. The words hung in the air, and she didn't dare meet eyes with Snape, he'd merely see it as sucking up which it wasn't. If Dumbledore trusted him than she should obviously give him a chance. Dumbledore looked out of sorts at the moment and seeing that perhaps things were just becoming bizarre (and all the cookies had disappeared), adjourned the meeting.  
  
The members soon left with good-byes to all. Hermione offered farewells and Snape being his usual self, sat in the same chair unmoving and looking sour after Albus' departure, as if he'd missed an opportunity.  
Truth be told he was confused, since when was the little brat agreeing with him? Surely it was, in a way, refreshing and welcome, now he'd have at least one less thing to worry about, but still the speech had been unsettling. She trusted him?  
  
He was about to question Hermione about her sudden change of heart when suddenly the doors burst open and in rushed Ginny, her red hair flowing along with tears from her large blue eyes. She smiled jovially at Hermione who had also stood looking decidedly happy. They embraced a moment before pulling apart and smiling widely until their cheeks hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione said emphatically, "I had no idea, I really couldn't tell anyone."  
"I figured as much. Mum told me all about it in the kitchen. She's giving Ron and Harry a talking to." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Seems she believes they're giving you a hard time about everything. Boys." She finished with a shrug, still grinning at Hermione.  
  
Hermione laughed at this, not noticing as the potion's Professor's dark eyes looked to her in confusion. She and the rest of the golden trio were fighting? That could prove to be interesting. With this thought in his mind he stood and swooped soundlessly from the room, to the kitchen to find the room he was sure to occupy.  
  
Ron rushed in soon after, looking to Hermione with a small smile and arms outstretched. Hermione rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him and squealing with delight.  
She was on cloud nine, everything was slowly coming back to normal and Ron was as sweet as ever. His light eyes softened a bit and he blushed, as they never really hugged.  
  
"I'm sorry I was such a prat 'Mione." Ron said softly, knowing he hadn't been a good friend at all. "I really am, it was just such a shock."  
"It was for me too Ron." Hermione said untangling herself and giving him a solemn and disapproving look. Ron nodded, knowing it was better to agree than listen to all the reasons he should agree, besides he understood where she was coming from.  
Forgive me?"  
Hermione looked serious a moment and then broke into a wide smile, "As if you have to ask Ronald!"  
  
Ron was about to protest when suddenly the door creaked open and the man of the hour came through, green eyes sparkling and a solemn look upon his pale face. Hermione felt her stomach fluttering nervously, would Harry still be cross?  
  
Ron and Ginny stood to the side of the now empty room, just watching what was about to unfold. Harry was stalking towards a flustered Hermione unnaturally slow, his eyes traveling from her shoes up to her face where she was looking decidedly anxious.  
  
She shifted from foot to foot, her eyes trained on the young man before her. His legs were longer she noted, when had that changed? She supposed about the same time his voice did, although she hadn't really noticed it until Lavender had been giggling about it in the common room one day. She saw the muscles that were carefully hidden under the shirt he wore, the jaw that had become more defined and the face that had definitely become more masculine.  
  
Harry Potter had become a man, and it was just now that Hermione had noticed.  
  
She could have construed it as ironic as he and Ron hadn't noticed she was a girl in their fourth year and here she was just noticing that Harry was becoming a man. It was a strange happening and stirred within Hermione a feeling of confusion with something else...something she didn't know herself.  
  
"Hello Harry." she breathed, her dark eyes searching his own for some type of clue to help her decide whether Harry was still angry at her or not. She had originally planned on being horrid to him if she ever saw him again, but now staring at him and those eyes that held something within, Hermione felt all her inhibitions and predisposed thoughts vanish.  
  
"Hello Hermione." he said smoothly, a small smile appearing on his upturned lips. "You look well."  
"Yes well. I feel better now that my friends are here."  
Harry nodded, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "All your friends?"  
Hermione shrugged, looking suddenly pensive. "I think so...wouldn't you agree?"  
  
She held her breath, and Harry in a sudden burst casually embraced her with a smile that challenged Hermione's own. They grasped onto one another a moment before breaking apart, but still Hermione could feel the shoulder's that had become broad without her noticing, the feeling of strength he possessed.  
  
"Of course I do." he said happily, looking to her in such a manner than caused Hermione to sputter her words, making them sloppy and not at all like herself.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said, lowering his voice down to a whisper. "I want to apologize. For what I said those weeks ago. It was a horrible thing to do, you're one of my best mates and I went and buggered it all up. I was just so angry at Snape for tricking you."  
  
"He didn't trick me Harry." Hermione said resolutely, her normal diplomatic style appearing once again within her. "He saved me."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes well..." trailing off he looked to Ginny and Ron giving a small smile and then turning back to Hermione. She was overjoyed at her friend's presence, and suddenly wanted to know everything.  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
Harry shrugged, looking to the redheaded brother and sister in anticipation. "I suppose as long as those two can stand me."  
  
Ginny and Ron chuckled and came over, looking to Harry and Hermione in a now relaxed manner. Everything was as it had been before, well almost. Hermione snuck another glance at Harry, just to make a firm conclusion to her beliefs that he had somehow changed. His emerald eyes caught her's just as she was about to look away, and before any could witness the altercation she had looked back to Ginny and Ron.   
  
"What's say we have a game of Wizard's chess?" Hermione suggested, looking hopefully to Harry who simply wrinkled his nose in disgust and shook his head.  
"Nah, that's boring. Ron and I haven't played that in ages."  
"Well then," Hermione thought diplomatically, "How about explore the Library an-"  
  
Harry suddenly grew excited, interrupting Hermione mid-thought. "How about we practice some Quidditch? It's be fun, and it's so nice outside."  
  
Ron jumped into the air breathing, "I'll get my broom!" Whilst Ginny gave a halfhearted shrug and offered to referee. Hermione though felt her heart sinking and suddenly realized why she had been irritated with him so often. Harry was mentally still a boy.  
  
As she followed the three of them out to the backyard of the Burrow, (under the hidden safety of Arthur Weasely's watch from the kitchen.) Hermione came to the conclusion that it was too much to hope that along with his body, Harry's tastes had matured as well.  
  
On his way to the kitchen Snape had run into the Weasel who rushed by him and the Potter brat, looking decidedly withdrawn but a bit more cheery than he had been of late. Harry looked to the door where Hermione lay behind nervously a moment and then noticing Snape's lanky frame instantly stiffened, glared at him and made his way past him into the meeting room.  
  
Snape could have sworn he saw a glimmer of jealousy in the boy's light eyes, but he quickly dismissed it. Even if it had been, what did he care?  
"Little brat." he muttered as he entered the kitchen where Molly and Arthur stood talking animatedly about the new meeting ground for the Order. Molly turned to him with a small smile on her face nodding to him.  
  
"Molly," he said stiffly, trying to look professional whilst still maintaining politeness. "Would you be kind enough to direct me to my room?"   
Molly nodded happily, motioning for him to follow, which he did. She never really spoke much to him, not that he minded. But now she seemed so excited with the placement of the Order, that it seemed anyone dumb enough to listen would do just that. By the time they had reached the landing to his room, Snape wanted to Avada Kedavra himself if it meant an end to her babbling.  
  
"Here you are." she finally said, stopping in front of a large door, "This used to be George's room, but he's off with his brother at the shop for the summer. They live and breathe that thing they do. I hope you find everything in order here."  
  
Snape warily made his way into the bedroom, half expecting something to fall from the air on top of him, or to step on some exploding snap crackers. Those twin Weasley boys were not to be trusted, even if they weren't occupying the house at present.  
  
He noticed that Molly gathered some stray laundry and was now stopped behind him at the door. He straightened suddenly, putting on his most formidable gaze. He was disturbed at the fact he was going to be inhabiting some God forsaken hole for the next two months, it seemed highly unfair and he wondered just what Albus was up to.  
  
"I know it's small." Molly said rushed, a blush rising to her cheeks and Snape immediately regretted his choice of blatant staring. He knew the Weasley's had little money, and now he'd gone and thrown it in their face.  
  
"Don't be." he said nodding, "This is more than I expected. I'm quite comfortable, thank you for going to all the trouble."  
  
"Not at all." Molly relaxed a bit, nodding and looking more cheerful than moments before. He had to wonder how an animated and well-rounded woman like Molly Weasley could just leave her education to pursue Motherhood. What a waste of a good mind.  
  
He frowned a bit, thinking of what would become of Miss Granger if she married him, she'd be sure to pursue her education, anything to stay away from him. Perhaps he was doing her a favor.  
"I've been thinking," Molly suddenly piped up, breaking Snape of his thoughts. "Perhaps you could try being nicer to Hermione." Molly said softly as Snape searched her face, all the while thinking, _Since when was it any of your affair?_  
  
"You see she's young Severus and just as brilliant and just as scared as you are now. She's been through a lot, and I know, the look your giving me can stop, I know you've been through a lot too. That's why I think perhaps you can help her and perhaps she can help you...Just give her time."  
  
"Quite an interesting observation, Molly. I'll take that into consideration." Snape said raptly setting his suitcase on the floor with a thump. The discussion was undoubtedly closed. Molly nodded, looking a bit sheepish now as she turned out the doorframe, closing the door softly behind her without another word.  
  
As soon as she was gone Snape gave a mighty snort at the speech and began pacing the small room, occasionally placing his things on the counter and chair beside the bed. He didn't know why, but the linking comparison between him and Miss Granger that Molly had just introduced, unsettled him beyond all comprehension.

'_Just as brilliant' my foot._  
  
It was true though; he would have to be kinder to the little brat. She was after all a child, a smart one but quite headstrong. Bossy but determined. If she just shut up at the right times and kept out of mischief perhaps she'd even pass as pleasant. He decided right then that he would seriously try to be kinder because evidently intimidation and rudeness didn't sway her.  
  
He had to observe his opponent, shrewdly he would find the various faults and vulnerabilities of one Miss Granger, and then he would have found his role in dealing with her. But, in the process he would strive to be kind. He owed it to Albus, even if the said wizard was favoring the Gryffindor brats. Didn't mean he had to be a saint.


	19. Of Eggs and Wizard's Chess

Chapter Nineteen: Of Eggs and Wizards Chess

Looking around the cramped space and listening to the sounds of shrieking from below (evidently the Trio had been reformed), Snape pinched the bridge of his nose irritably and came to suddenly realization that this was just the _start_ of one agonizingly long summer.

The sunlight filtered into the small room of Ginny Weasley, and on the bottom bunk of her bed laid Hermione Granger, almost Head Girl with a sappy smile on her face as the light shone on her in a warming glow. Her lips were curved into a small smile and her eyes blinked a bit as the light creeped into them slowly.  
  
It was a brand new day, a new day in which she would make the best of things. She was a new woman, one with a remarkably good attitude about her life. She somehow knew that the marriage would never go on and that she was worried about something that would never happen.   
  
With that clarifying thought in mind she stood shakily, arching her back until it popped in protest. Yawning slightly she moved out of the room, sure not to wake the slightly snoring Ginny. Once last year she had made the fatal mistake of nudging the redhead and ended up on the receiving end of a pillow upside the head. No, Ginny Weasley was not a morning person.  
  
On her way to the bathroom she looked out one of the large windows and noticed that it had to be early morning, the sunrise was still new. Also giving the time away was the slight morning chill that greeted her as soon as she escaped the confines of her current room.  
  
After a few minutes of showering, dressing and fixing her hair, Hermione opened the door to the bathroom, a thin mist from the shower following her out into the silent hall. She titled her head for any detection of noise around her, waiting for any telltale signs. None.   
  
She assumed everyone was exhausted and sleeping in, and supposed she should be as well but she couldn't. She wasn't though, the morning brought her out of her lasting depression and she was ready to face it. Plus as a diligent student Hermione had become accustomed to waking up early, even on vacation it was a hard cycle to break. She briefly wondered if Snape was still here, perhaps he'd gone back to Hogwarts in anger at Dumbledore?  
  
If he hadn't, she was going to be mature about all of this. She would be civil and see things from Snape's side. He too was caught in the middle of this mess, he too was suffering from the painful realization that he was currently engaged but unlike her he seemed to bask in solitude. One thing was for certain; Hermione was going to make the best of this and if Snape wanted to be a rude prat he could do so within the confines of his own room.  
  
At this she looked to her left at the large door where behind Snape possibly slept. Probably in his robes too. She never saw the man in anything else. Even though the room had once belonged to Fred and George as she passed it now, knowing Snape was in the room made her wary.  
  
She felt the early morning chill once more around her and wondered if she should race back upstairs and grab a sweater. She had chosen jeans that rolled up just below her kneecaps and a red t-shirt whilst her unruly hair hung in waves around her head.  
She didn't care to wake anyone and so with careful precision made her way down the not-so creaking staircase, thinking to herself how good some eggs would taste.  
  
It was at that moment that Hermione heard a small sound, shuffling and she stopped, pressing herself against the wall that lead to the kitchen. Hermione had once read somewhere that facial expressions were actually useful. For instance when one is frightened, their eyes go wide to take in all their surroundings. Right now, Hermione's eyes were as big as saucer plates and her heart was thumping painfully.  
  
_Voldemort._  
  
That was the only thought that came into her mind. Voldemort was here to get her and Snape and kill everyone else. She had lead Voldemort and all his horrible ilk to the Burrow. Suddenly a shrill sounded startled her, the sound of a kettle boiling.  
  
_Oh yes Hermione, Voldemort's here and he's making himself a nice cup of tea before coming up to slaughter you all._  
  
She felt immense relief flood her and a small smile pasted itself along her lips. She was safe here at the Burrow, and in the worst of times; with Snape. Had he not saved her from the horrid Voldemort? He had indeed risked his life to save them both, a detail she had forgotten in the throes of misery.  
  
Now feeling better and much more at ease she walked into the kitchen in hopes of a nice breakfast...As soon as she walked in however, she instantly wished she hadn't.  
  
Snape stood with his back to her, and was currently dipping his teabag into the steaming mug in front of him on the counter. She was dumbstruck with agitation as she silently watched him, his precise fingers working like that of a complex potion. What was he doing up so early?  
  
She wondered if it would be a better plan to just head back up to bed, wait until Ginny arose and then they could all venture down to breakfast. Alone with Snape was not what she had in mind. She was willing to be more open-minded with him in the future, but the future had come much too soon. She hadn't seen him since he left in a huff up to his room the night before, and she hadn't really minded.  
  
Sadly, just as she had resolved to go back up to bed Snape had turned around slowly, the tea in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other. He was headed to the kitchen table to place down his mug when he viewed someone in the doorframe and stopped. His inky black eyes ran up her body to her face, as she stood ashen, looking at him with worry clearly written in her eyes.  
  
He sneered at her a moment, wondering on earth why she'd be up so early, and why she had decided to come down to the kitchen of all places. He thought teenagers liked to sleep in. He furrowed his brows intensely, worried at the prospect that his normally quiet mornings would be habitually shattered.  
  
Hermione felt her blood going cold, and she let the jolting shock register that it was indeed Professor Snape in the kitchen, drinking tea and glaring at her whilst wearing his ridiculous robes of his, ridiculous on account of the weather.  
  
His gaze drifted on her a moment before searching her face for some possible reasoning to her silent staring and she felt a flush go all over her at the thought of him sizing up her body. She had never been a big fan of her body, it was normal she supposed, nothing to get all worked up about. She had always wondered what the point of a knockout body was when you were stupid. She had always preferred brains to beauty, in all aspects of her life.  
  
But now she felt a small blush rise to her cheeks and instantly wished she had been wearing her own robes. A stupid fancy indeed, but she realized Professor Snape had never seen her in anything but her uniform, and now in the confining kitchen with his predatory glare she desperately wished she had worn something else. Suddenly her mouth began quivering and she said the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Good morning Professor."  
  
_Is it?_ He wanted to ask, and his first inclination was to tell her to stop gaping at him and to sod off, but that would prove to be his undoing. He had resolved last night that he would try to be kinder to the little tw- to Granger.  
  
He had tried to see things from her point of view, and had just settled on the fact that she was mad about whatever bothered teenagers these days. Her emotional stability wasn't really a concern, although on afterthought he supposed it should be. And so instead of being explicitly rude to the girl standing a few inches away, he did the one thing he believed to be proper at the current point in time. He answered.  
  
"Good morning Miss Granger."  
  
Not sure of what else to say Hermione relied on her instincts which told her Snape wasn't exactly overjoyed to see her, especially this early in the morning. She shifted from foot to foot a moment before glancing at him quickly once more as he sat at the table with his tea as she walked over to the other side of the kitchen to the stove. With a small swish of her wand and incantation later there appeared a pan on the large stove along with two eggs.  
  
Snape hearing the clattering of suddenly appearing pans glanced over with agitation at the noise. As if feeling his eyes upon her, the noise quieted as much as she could muster. Snape couldn't help but feel a bit intrigued at the fact that she was trying to be civil; perhaps she'd grown up out of that feeling sorry for herself rut.  
  
He went back to his paper intently, sipping his tea as the only sounds in the kitchen became the sizzling of eggs and the sipping of tea. It didn't take long for the delectable scent of Hermione's egg's to come over to him, taking him by surprise as he read the paper deliberately ignoring her. He could only be civil for so long.  
  
He heard his stomach growl and coughed loudly to cover it, willing down the flush that had accompanied the resounding growl. Hermione though, noticing something was amiss looked over her shoulder to her Professor, a perplexed look on her face.  
  
He was ignoring her, that much was evident and she wondered in a curious way if he was hungry. Had he eaten before? She doubted it. Was he just going to have tea? Did he not know his way around the Weasley's kitchen?  
  
_Maybe I shou-_  
  
"Would you care for an egg or two Professor?"  
  
At certain times in her life Hermione could be a know-it-all who overanalyzed everything. But at other times she could be so quick to speak that reason seemed to take a backseat. This was one of those times.  
  
The question hung in the air awkwardly, and as it rang over and over in her head she winced at the sound of her voice. Strangled, high pitched and nervous. The thought of making Severus Snape breakfast had thrown her off.  
  
She should have known he'd decline by the scowl that had suddenly appeared on his features, but trying to make the best of things she had flashed him the brightest Gryffindor smile she could muster and look to him expectantly.  
  
Snape didn't answer at first, knowing full well he could have just snapped a rude, "NO!" had her in tears and running out of the kitchen which he could have had all himself. Instead he had favored the idea of getting back in Dumbledore's good graces by being civil to the little brat. Sadly his ego couldn't take the prospect of Hermione Granger making him breakfast, it was all too uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm not hungry." came the smooth reply before his onyx eyes were back on the paper and Hermione's face went a slight shade of pink at the rejection. It didn't matter all that much to her, after all he just wasn't hungry. She continued to stare at him a moment even after he'd gone back to reading the paper with a curious look in her dark eyes.  
  
She went rigid then, a bit perturbed at Snape's quick reply and a little offended at the way he had looked at her with such contempt. Going against all her predisposed ideas of civil kindness she gave Snape a harsh look of disgust.  
  
Sadly, just as she had done so he happened to glance up, (having felt her eyes boring into him) and catch her in the act. Raising a dark eyebrow skyward he narrowed his eyes at her with exasperation.  
  
"If you don't mind Miss Granger," he said silkily, "I am trying to read a rather interesting article and your glowering and carrying on across the room is proving to be quite the distraction."  
  
Hermione turned a slight blush, turning around and ignoring the statement as Snape shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation. He'd gone across the one oath he had made to himself; be civil to her. He was furious at the fact that she had managed in one foul swoop to take away the one thing that he had always assumed he'd been the master of. His self control.  
  
Why had she been glaring at him? Hadn't he been nice enough to say, _"I'm not hungry"_ in place of, _"I wouldn't eat anything from a little brat like you, not even if I were starving and your eggs were the last food on earth, so kindly piss off, stop grinning at me and leave me alone!"_  
  
No. He'd been civil and she'd thrown it in his face. He made a face at her back and went back to his paper all the time wondering what provoked a strange girl like that.  
  
With bored contemplation Snape's thoughts drew to; how could one understand a teenage girl? The only logical prospect was that one must think like one. With this idea in his head Snape looked to the paper, not really reading it and narrowed his eyes in concentration and began.  
  
_Alright...I'm a seventeen year old girl. I'm too clever for my own good, and I'm always getting into trouble to assist that stupid, moron- Potter. I'm quite bossy, my voice gets shrill when I'm nervous and I aggravate everyone when I shove my hand up in the air like the know-it- when I brag...I sneak into classes to steal from my Professor's storages just so I can s- so that from my point of view I may help Potter...I have unusually large hair and teeth. I am fairly good in Potions and I was going to be Head Girl until I got engaged to my Professor..._  
  
Hmmm....he frowned, suddenly realizing just what could have been ailing Miss Granger the last few days and he couldn't really blame her. With that interesting thought in mind he went back to his paper.  
  
Hermione meanwhile had finished with her things, placing the finished eggs onto a plate and waving the excess objects away with a swoosh of her wand. She looked at the food with indifference, knowing full well she could have done better, but under the strain of Snape's presence, scrambled would have to do.  
  
She was halfway to the table when she stopped as if she'd been stung. Where was she to sit? With Snape? That was a laugh. Panic suddenly hit her and she contemplated eating up in her room, would it be obvious she was too nervous to sit with him? Would he be thankful at her absence? Woul-  
  
"Are you just going to stand there all morning?" Snape said with as minimal malice as he could muster. He wasn't looking up from the paper as he spoke; he seemed engrossed in it as he continued. "The table is large enough to facilitate both our needs."  
  
The words were low and laced with something formidable, and it took her a good few seconds to fully understand he was offering her a seat. She went pale a moment, nodding to no one in particular and then placing her eggs on the table she chose the chair the farthest away from him across the table,(Which in fact wasn't as far as hoped.).  
  
She was about to say thank you when she clamped her mouth shut. What would she be thanking him for? He was just as much a guest as she was, and noting the way he raised the paper to block out her face she felt little anxiety over her choice.  
  
Snape continued reading the paper, all the time tuned into the way she had reluctantly accepted his overly kind offer, and was now sullenly eating her eggs whilst probably relieved that they weren't talking.   
  
In truth Hermione had had motivation behind her offering of breakfast. She had wanted to probe that brain of his perhaps over a filling breakfast. Obviously this was not to be, she'd be stuck with conversations of Quidditch and schemes to humiliate Malfoy all the time wishing she was in the library.  
  
Whilst Harry may not want to play wizards chess (even though it was barbaric, at least it was challenging.) and explore the Library, Snape surely would. The mental comparison was gone in a fleeting moment as Hermione merely wished for a stimulation conversation on occasion, something that Snape was evidently not prepared to offer and something she was not about to ask for.  
  
She snuck a glance at him as she chewed her eggs quietly, trying desperately not to vex him. Sitting this close to him, level was quite intimidating. He still towered over her even when sitting and she was thankful that the paper he held was covering his face. She didn't think she could handle him sipping tea and staring at her.   
  
Before she could even consider if this was the right course of action, or if what she was about to do would only further widen the gap between them she timidly spoke whilst looking to her breakfast plate.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
There was a bout of silence before a small grunt of a reply was heard behind the paper, giving Hermione the courage to talk to him almost face to face.  
  
"Do you enjoy Wizards Chess?"  
  
Slowly the paper was lowered at one corner, enough for one black eye to stare at her from behind it. He seemed to be taking her into consideration; one well-placed brow was raised and lowered in contemplative interest. Was she offering to engage in a game? How should he proceed?  
  
As if she were outside her own body Hermione suddenly felt the need to smile at him again, show him that she wasn't being a nuisance and that she wasn't trying to trick him. This seemed to be an odd course of action for as soon as she had smiled broadly at him he'd gotten a peculiar look on his face as he stared rather pointedly at her pearly whites.  
  
_Merlin's beard, her teeth have shrunk!_  
  
Snape in a sudden gesture of kindness had been about to indulge Hermione's query with an answer when he had been distracted by her teeth.   
  
Evidently over the course of Granger's duration at Hogwarts after his ill-fated comment of "I see no difference." he had greatly upset the girl, spurning her to change her teeth. They were normal sized now, giving her a sunnier smile (one that he'd never been privy to) and the end result was his staring.  
  
Hermione though, taking it the wrong was as usual had a horrid flash back to her fourth year and slammed her mouth shut. He viewed as a small pinkish blush arose on her cheeks and she went silent.  
  
_I was only trying to be polite...What's he bloody well staring at? He hasn't the most lovely teeth himself..._  
  
Seeing the young girl's awkward nature now he was about to inform her that he'd been thunderstruck by her teeth when there was a sudden noise from behind them as Harry stumbled into view, his hair in disarray over his bright eyes and the look they'd been sharing was broken.   
  
Hermione looked to Harry with a strange look upon her features, one that Snape couldn't help but be confused by. Suddenly growing flustered as she looked to the two of them Hermione suddenly stood, almost knocking her chair over in the process as Harry stared at her.  
  
"Erm...have a nice day Professor. Perhaps we can talk about chess another day." Hermione sputtered, looking to him before heading back up the stairs and brushing past Harry roughly. Snape and Harry exchanged matching looks of hatred before the-boy-who-lived-to-be-his-torment rushed up the stairs calling after Hermione.


	20. A Late Night Visit

Chapter Twenty: A Late Night Visit

Snape relaxed in the suddenly empty kitchen, finding it suited him much better this way. He was sipping his tea when Hermione's nervous squeaking voice entered his mind.  
  
_Do you enjoy Wizards Chess?_  
  
What an odd thing to say, Snape mused to himself over the last page of the Daily Prophet. What a silly little girl. A bemused smirk crossing his lips as he recalled the girl's worried expression as she left him seconds before.  
  
He couldn't help but notice that blasted morning chill was back.

Both Hermione and Severus had come to the internal agreement to be civil to one another. Both would strive to be polite in one's company, and no words would be exchanged over their supposed marriage.  
  
The marriage had been the elephant in the room, the taboo topic none would speak of. Hermione had felt her stomach drop at the very thought of it, and Snape was truly disturbed with the thought of sharing his quarters.  
  
This implemented strategy had gone well, as neither had run into the other during the past week since the infamous egg/breakfast debacle that Harry couldn't seem to stop talking about -"You asked him to play chess?"- and Hermione couldn't have been happier.  
  
But sadly, as usual in life there are bumps in the road. Neither of them got the real chance to put action to these civil endeavors for only a week after the said problem, Snape was gone.  
  
He'd left silently, probably in the middle of the night and without word to anyone.  
  
Hermione had come down to breakfast the next morning to hear Albus and Molly talking about his sudden departure sadly over breakfast. The words _'Death Eater meeting'_ and _'Voldemort'_ came up enough times that Hermione felt physically ill and had to leave.  
  
Whilst the thought of Snape going off to see Voldemort normally would have bothered Hermione a bit, she now felt wholeheartedly responsible for the entire mess.  
  
"What have I done?" she said softly to herself walking back to her room, fully intending to cry herself to back to sleep. "I was so cruel to him, he tried to save my life and now...he may be dead...all because of me."  
  
She had rounded the corner to her room when Harry suddenly appeared at the doorway, looking at her perplexed as the tears rolled down her fevered cheeks. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to for as soon as Hermione had seen him she'd thrown herself into his arms and proceeded to sob.  
  
Harry had been most kind, having hugged her back generously and guided her to his empty room. Minutes passed as he soothingly brushed her hair from her face, giving her gentle kisses on her cheeks and telling her it would be all right.  
  
"I may loathe the git," Harry had stated firmly, "But he's not stupid. He'd never get himself killed. He's much too crafty for that...I mean come on 'Mione. He's a Slytherin through and through."  
  
After a while of Harry's confident speeches Hermione had resolved to stop crying and had believing him when he said the words. He'd looked happy to see her brightening face and in a turn of sudden charity offered to play Wizard's Chess with her.  
  
"You're a good friend Harry." She's smiled, as she kissed his cheek gently as he beamed slightly. "But no thanks, if you don't mind I think I'm just going to take a walk."  
  
Harry had nodded respectfully, watching her form longingly as she left the room and shaking his head at his spineless approach. When would she see that he didn't want to be a good friend?  
  
She walked out to the large, gnarled tree outside the Weasley home and leaned against it for support. She'd been disoriented, still worrying about Snape and what Voldemort must be doing to him. She hugged the tree tightly, wondering all the time whether he was being tortured because of her.  
  
If he died, it would be because of her.  
  
Many days had passed and Severus Snape was no worse for wear. His pale face was dotted with stubble, his eyes heavy with fatigue and his muscles ached with indignation. Voldemort had called him in that night after his run in with Miss Granger over eggs and wizard's chess. How he'd give anything to have eaten those eggs, played stupid chess...anything but this endless torture.  
  
He was more irritable than usual, save for when he was in front of the Dark Lord. Seems the insatiable Lord wanted a bit of fun for the weekend and had ordered his followers to raid a Muggle town and bring him a bit of entertainment.  
  
"Use the rest of them as you wish," he'd commanded breezily, "Only bring me the most promising. Untouched."  
  
They'd been off within seconds, knowing full well the range of their Lord's patience. Snape had been reluctantly following the eager in front, trying to look excited about the evenings occurrences.  
  
Snape loathed these tidings at times, especially when the women fought. How he hated the screams that ripped through the air, the wide eyes in fear and shock. He'd become hardened over the years, that much was true. But it didn't mean that he didn't feel the slight anguish as Muggle after Muggle was used, tossed and forgotten in a matter of minutes.  
  
_Animals._ he thought furiously as they descended upon their prey, rubbing their hands together and smirking to one another in hidden delight._They're all animals._  
  
Suddenly a light haired Muggle came screaming out the side of a door, her clothing in ripped tatters. Evidently she'd been the object of one Death Eater's desire. Her hands were bound together behind her back and she was swaying dangerously as she ran heedlessly.  
  
"Help me!" She screeched as she ran through the street, tears streaming down her face as she almost choked. Through her blinded tears she stumbled and fell in front of Severus shakily with a yelp as her hands hit the pavement. She saw Snape above her, immovable. He was about to turn, to pretend he hadn't seen her and let her go when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"There you are Severus." Lucius said silkily, moving towards the two unmoving figures. He'd just finished off himself in the bar adjacent to the street and smiled smarmily as he viewed his friend and his current conquest. "So nice to see you're joining in the festivities. She's perfect for you."  
  
"Hardly. She seems more your type." Snape had said coolly, his eyes transfixed on the young woman before him. She was shaking and Snape sighed darkly, knowing full well her fate.  
  
"I've had my fill for the moment," Lucius said haughtily, "But I don't believe you've been too immersed in the activities."  
  
Snape felt the perspiration trickle down the sides of his temples at these words, he knew what Lucius was insinuating. He was one of the few that never fully trusted Severus. With a growl of anger at Lucius Snape grasped the blonde girl by her hair, bringing her scratching and clawing at him up to her feet.  
  
"Let m-me go." She tried to scream, her eyes losing their fire rapidly as she stared into the hypnotizing depths of Severus Snape's eyes. "Please...please I don't want to die."  
  
Snape tried to keep focus, but at her begging he felt his mouth begin to water. For years he had tried to suffocate the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him at times. For years he had tried to put the past in the past, but staring at her reddened lips and hearing her sultry moans of panic he felt himself growing hard.  
  
Months of celibacy had been forced upon him because he never trusted himself with a woman. Too many times had he been the weakened male of Hogwarts. Whilst others retired to their chambers with loved one's he was alone. Now here was a young woman, at his mercy and he relished in the intoxicating realization that he was her master.  
  
Lucius stood back as Severus lowered his mouth to the helpless young woman. She tried to pull her mouth away, but Snape was too strong for her. Her bound wrists burned and she tried to nip at his lips as they overpowered her own unwilling ones, his hand ravaged an unwilling breast that he grasped in his hand and his tongue slid into her mouth, tasting every essence of her.  
  
Soon she felt as his nose glided over her cheek and his lips traced a mark over her earlobe. She cried out in fear, begging him not to hurt her, but it was too late. Already Snape could feel the familiar darkness invading him, already did he have the smell of fear inside him, building him up and he pressed himself harder against her eliciting a moan from her.  
  
"You should have run whilst you could. But you lost your chance. It's too late." Snape said smoothly into her ear, a tone of malice intermingled with its sultry timbre as he continued.  
  
"Now you're mine."  
  
"Of course he's coming back." Dumbledore said to Hermione lightly as they sat in the meeting room once more. "I know Severus. He's been gone longer than this before my dear, worry not."  
  
Hermione nodded, looking to the departed members of the Order and looking contemplative. It had been two whole weeks since she'd last seen Snape, and it was proving to be her undoing.  
  
She'd had horrible nightmares of Voldemort killing him, shooting him with wands or poisoning him at dinner. Then she'd have nightmares of marrying Snape and having him kill her. It was rubbish, but every time she had awoken with a sense of dread and her pillows drenched with sweat.  
  
She hadn't thought that she'd be so affected by all of this; in fact she'd believed just the opposite. Part of her had been convinced that she hated him, that he was disgusting and that if he did die it would mean no marriage. But the other part saw him as the noble, brave and brilliant Professor she'd known since she was eleven.  
  
My, she'd known him that long? It didn't seem that long. She supposed it was his absence in her day-to-day life that made it so. Outside of classes and the occasional run in during hallway patrol she'd never spoken to him. Was that what was causing this foreign feeling?  
  
She didn't love him, have no mistake about that. She wasn't even sure if she liked him yet. She was merely on the basis of getting to know him and having him abducted once more into that world of darkness.  
  
She felt sympathy for him, for a man whose life had never been his own. Too long had he been another's servant in spirit, and the thought that a man as brilliant as him would have to suffer like that was unbelievable horrid to imagine.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster." she said grimly, "I'll take that into consideration."  
  
"See that you do Hermione." Dumbledore said with a confident smile, hiding a worried expression in his eyes. "He's much more resourceful than you give him credit for."  
  
Hermione nodded once more, standing and brushing off the dust from her skirt. "I know Headmaster."  
  
She said this nodding once more and standing as she walked out of the room, trying to conceal the worried sobs from the white-haired man still seated at the table.  
  
The young woman they'd brought to the Dark Lord for his interest bore a small resemblance to Miss Granger and as she writhed under Voldemort's forceful body, Snape couldn't help but be disturbed.  
  
They'd left Voldemort and his victim and headed out to the mess hall where the rambunctious shouts of Death Eater's rang around them and Snape sat in solitary silence.  
  
"Severus." the smooth voice rang out beside him as Snape titled his head lightly to the left. Familiar silvery eyes gleamed from inside the dark hood of the Death Eater cloak.  
  
"Lucius. What do you want?"  
  
"Is that anyone to talk to a friend?" Lucius said silkily, moving forward from the shadows and smirking at his old friend as he sat next to him. Seemed Severus had been in a horrible mood these past few days and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.  
  
"I'm tired." Snape said roughly, rubbing his eyes as he said the words to solidify credibility.  
  
"After your show with that blonde I can see why." Lucius said with a smirk at Snape's stoic face.  
  
He felt his stomach churn as Lucius said these words, lowering his eyes to the ground as he forced a lecherous smile onto his face, but his eyes told all. The blonde.  
  
He had awoken the next morning to a pounding head, a groggy feeling of post climatic pleasure and the nagging realization that he'd slept with the girl and killed her in a matter of moments. Just as her lips had formed the small O of unexpected pleasure he had taken her life. And enjoyed it.  
  
Now he felt sickened at his animalistic actions, disgusted at what he became when around Death Eater scum. Lucius was carefully regarding his old friend with a look of malicious interest.  
  
"So," Lucius said lazily. "How is that little Mudblood of yours?"  
  
Snape looked up from his hands with a look of worry in his eyes as he regarded the blonde man. Lucius didn't bring up things unless he wanted to gloat, or to disturb.  
  
"Fine. Why do you inquire?"  
  
Lucius offered a toothy smile, "You're still adamant about wedding the filth?"  
  
Snape made a weary face, not even sure of how to answer. He had planned on speaking with Voldemort about the situation. He would claim that it would cause too much scandal, and that he would come up with another plan.  
  
"I'm going to have a word with the Dark Lord later on." Severus said with a careless shrug, "I don't think marriage is the wisest course of action."  
  
"You know the Dark Lord is intrigued with her."  
  
"I'm duly aware."  
  
"Tut tut, such vicious sarcasm." Lucius said with mock concern, raising a dramatic hand to his chest. "I'm merely informing you of the rules the Dark Lord has implemented."  
  
"In regards to?"  
  
"Why, your Mudblood of course."  
  
Snape felt his heart leaping into his throat at the mention of his student. If anything horrific was to happen to her, it would be entirely his fault. He should have taken better care of her. The glittering orbs of Lucius Malfoy sent his stomach whirring with uncertainty.  
  
"I don't see why." Snape said paling a bit, trying to appeal casual. What was Lucius getting at? Why was he bringing up Hermione Granger at all? Evidently Voldemort had been inquiring about their relationship. They'd have much to talk about when he returned to the Burrow.  
  
"The Dark Lord is worried about you Severus," Lucius said with a careless wave of his hand, "He claims you've gone weak."  
  
"He needn't worry."  
  
"That's what I told him." Lucius said in a placating tone. "I told him he had nothing to fear on your account, but he did make his intentions of obtaining the girl quite clear."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say dearest man." Lucius said with a malicious grin. "If you don't marry her, one of us will."  
  
She'd been dreaming of nothing in particular, perhaps a long summer's day reading under the confines of a shaded tree by a pond, or perhaps nothing at all. It had been peacefully shattered when she felt her shoulder being shook and was in a grogged state when she felt a clammy hand go over her mouth, as her eyes jolted open in fright.  
  
She had fully intended to start screaming, (of course it would have been muffled by the intruder's hand over her lips) and she felt her hot breath bouncing off the hand and floating back into her mouth and face. She couldn't bring herself to do it though. It was if her scream had welled somewhere within her throat and lodged itself there. Her heart had spun dizzily, causing her head to do the same as she tried to register who was holding her captive.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
She took this moment of reflection to calm herself down, shake the worried tears that had started slipping down her cheeks and focus on the familiar eyes and voice above her. She should have bloody well known.  
  
Snape was looking down on her, a worried look on his pale face, currently bathed in moonlight. This look alone sent a shock of terror coursing through her.  
  
Severus Snape was scared.  
  
If there was ever a time to panic, now was it. For Severus Snape was a proud man, not one to fall victim to showing his emotions. Oh no, the plain terror in his eyes was enough to send Hermione running.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
Hermione could have rolled her eyes then as he posed the query. Was she awake? WAS SHE AWAKE! He's just smashed his hand over her lips, shook her awake and was currently suffocating her as he peered in her face and tried to detect if her eyes were indeed open.  
  
Instead she forced herself to nod, trying to pry the hands from her lips. Seeing her distress he gently lifted his hand from her lips and placed his palms them on either side of her lying form on the bed. It was then that she noticed he was wearing his Death Eater robes, and was awfully close.  
  
"There is something most important at the meeting Miss Granger." he whispered urgently, "Something that you should have been privy to earlier."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I tried." Snape said still leaning over her and looking utterly broken as he spoke. "I tried to appeal to the Dark Lord, I did everything in my power. But tonight...tonight he made his plans quite clear."  
  
"His plans?"  
  
Hermione sat up a bit in the bed, dragging the sheets up with her over her chest, blushing a bit in the process. Her nightgown didn't really leave much to the imagination. She viewed as Snape averted his eyes and continued speaking angrily.  
  
"The Dark Lord has deemed that if I refuse to marry you under any circumstances...Any of the other Death Eaters will."  
  
Hermione felt her stomach dropping at this. Was Snape refusing? Was she going to be handed over to the Death Eaters? What a stupid thought. The look in Snape's weary eyes made it clear of his decision, although when he said the words it caused her body to shake.  
  
"We _will_ be wed, Miss Granger." Snape said roughly, not looking to the tears that trickled down the young woman's cheeks. She sniffled, forcing the sobs down her throat and into her stomach. There was no point in crying.  
  
"There's no use in crying." Snape said angrily, moving from her hastily as he viewed the beginnings of waterworks. "You knew this was an option just as I."  
  
"I know." Hermione sobbed softly, "I just hoped...I ju-just hoped we could get around it."  
  
"Well we can't." Snape said harshly, refusing to let his emotions take him over. He knew he was repulsive, but did she have to cry so much? "Now stop being a baby about this entire ordeal and-."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Snape nearly leapt from where he stood as Ginny leaned over her side of the bunk bed and saw the two figures. In her fatigue clouded haze she thought they were kissing, but when she heard the sobs from Hermione felt inclined to pipe up.  
  
"Get out of here." Snape growled, not waiting for Ginny to ponder any further. The girl offered a worried squeak, leapt down the ladder at the end of the bed and rushed out the door to her mother's room.   
  
Hermione blurrily looked to the darkened figure of Snape, who now sat on the side of her bed, looking to her with undecided regard. He slipped his hands into his robes, and produced a small handkerchief with the initials S.S. on it.  
  
"Here." he said gruffly, handing it to her as she shakily took it from him. She felt her world collapsing around her and blotted the tears from her eyes. Collecting herself she took a deep breath, opening her eyes and giving him a nod.  
  
"I understand and I'm sorry." she said softly, letting her gaze drag itself up to his unrelenting gaze. "I'm glad you're safe Professor."  
  
Snape didn't move a moment, nor did he speak. Instead he seemed quite torn with what he was about to say next. Looking to her innocent face he felt tug at him. If she only knew the horrors he'd been through, and sparked himself.  
  
She saw as his eyes lowered, looking to her pillow absently as his fingers played about with the edge of it. He didn't seem to want to speak, and she wondered if it was because he was still mad at her.   
  
"That's not all Miss Granger." Snape finally said softly, his fingers still absently playing about with the edge of her pillow nervously, catching a few of her stray hairs as his eyes locked with her own.   
  
"They want to see us tonight."


End file.
